The Accidental Gokai Change
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: After finding the Grand Powers in America, The Gokaiger travel to Japan to get the rest. However, tey have a major obstacle in the way: The Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Super Sentai. I know I already used the name Kyle in my previous Power Ranger story, but since it's my name and my story, I can reuse it. This Kyle has nothing to do with the Kyle from Zeo Reborn. this is a story where Power Rangers and Super Sentai are both tv shows, and are made real. It is filed under Super Sentai, but it will have many Power Ranger references and will sometimes have crossovers with other shows.

At a gym, bustling with activity a young man with short dark hair ran on a treadmill, enjoying the slight burn his muscles were giving him as he passed 20 minutes on the machine. Wearing black gym shorts and a blue shirt, Tommy Mason spotted his friend and roommate approaching: wearing white sweatpants and a red shirt, Kyle Howell walked over and waited for Tommy to get off the machine. They had met in their first year of High School nearly 5 years ago, bonding over near identical interests and philosophies the two became best friends, to the point that they had recently moved into an apartment together as roommates. It had taken some slight getting used to, but they liked and respected each other enough to make it work.

"Guess what we got in the mail today? J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger, the very first Super Sentai crossover." Kyle told his friend, not waiting for a reply. One of the many things they had a common interest in was Power Rangers, and by extension, Super Sentai. They had begun collecting the Various Sentai Seasons on DVD over the last few years, starting with Pirate Sentai Gokaiger.

"Don't forget though, J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger weren't considered Super Sentai at the time." Tommy reminded him with a grin. Kyle rolled his eyes, throwing a punch that was easily blocked. One of the things that made Tommy fun, if not occasionally irritating was his near perfect ability to recall minor details that escaped most people. Kyle was sure if he asked Tommy would know the exact number of holes in Heart Queen's helmet that allowed her to see.

Adding weight to the bars, Kyle began to bench press 130 Ibs, with Tommy spotting him as they traded random trivia and tips for games like Halo and Call of Duty. After his 12th rep Kyle placed the weight bar on the rack and began to wipe down the seat while Tommy put the weights away. When Tommy put the last weight away, he turned in the direction of the trash car Kyle had just gone to, only to find him not there. Glancing around, he spotted his friend n the other side of the building, waiting the doors with an impatient look on his face,

"Come on man; don't have all night to wait for you." Tommy groaned exaggeratingly as he grabbed his gym bag and ran over. Much like how Kyle was sometimes annoyed with his habit of recalling trivia, Tommy was sometimes annoyed by Kyle's sense of speed. It seemed he only had two settings, Slug-Speed-Slow, or...Go-Go-Go Onger speed quick? Oh well, random-on-the-spot alliteration was Kyle's quirk.

Cutting through park to their apartment, the two were mostly silent, occasionally saying random quotes to try and trip up the other, to no avail. Things were going the same as every other trip through the park, with one big exception. All the other trips didn't have meteors crashing into the park, the closeness to the impact and shock knocking them off their feet.

"That's different." Kyle said as they picked themselves up.

"No shit Sherlock. Come on." Tommy replied as they ran over to the impact site. Or the site was what appears to a glowing gold meteor in the middle of the creator. The two carefully made their way down to the meteor, just as they were two feet away it began to spin and suddenly a figure jumped out, making them jump back in surprise.

"What the hell?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"_I am Damjia, and I am a celestial being who travels the stars, granting wishes wherever I go. And you two are extremely lucky, for I can grant just one wish for you." _The gold and purple figure spoke. Kyle and Tommy looked at each other, then around and the creator Damjia had made. There was no way someone would go to that much effort to fake a meteor crash just to prank someone. The two turned around to talk.

"Anything we want? What should we wish for?" Kyle asked.

"Let's wish to be Power Rangers." Tommy replied. Kyle's eyes widened as a better idea occurred to him.

"No, let's wish to be Pirates." Tommy looked at his friend and saw the smirk on his face, and realized what he was talking about. Nodding the two turned around.

"Ok magic man. We have our wish. We wish we were Pirate Sentai Gokaiger. Mobirates, Ranger Keys, Gokai Galleon, everything about them, we want." Damjia nodded.

"_Just focus your minds on what you focus this Gokaiger represents to the two of you."_ He said. Closing their minds, they thought about the 5 Pirate Sentai, using Ranger keys to become the previous 34 Super Sentai, the Gokai Galleon, fighting the Zangyack, the greatest treasure in the universe. Suddenly a gold flash made them open their eyes. In front of them was a pair of Mobirates and ranger keys. Kyle grabbed the Gokai Red Key, while Tommy grabbed the Gokai blue Key. They looked at each other, then opened up the phone like devices and folded up the Ranger Keys and slide them into the keyholes.

_GOKAIGER!_

As the voice from the mobirates yelled, two symbols few out of the back of the devices and then back at them, leaving behind Gokai's Red and Blue. Looking at themselves, then at each other, the two began to laugh, almost unable to believe what was happening. Pressing a thumb to the top of the belt buckle, they both pressed down and flipped the buckle open, revealing a pair of different ranger keys. Kyle took out his AkaRanger key, while Tommy took out a TenmaRanger Key. They were about to try a Gokai Change when sounds overhead caught their attention. Looking up, they saw Zangyack ships approaching from the sky.

"Zangyack ships and that one looks like the Gigant horse! What are they doing here?" Tommy asked, looking at Damjia.

"That was one of the images I felt from you when you focused on the Gokaigers." He replied. Their faces paled as they realized what they had done.

"Dude, we just BeetleBorg'ed ourselves." Kyle said, turning to look again at the ships, Gormin beginning to drop down.

"Well, the two of you better get a move on, if you want to reduce collateral damage." Damjia said as he flew back into his pod and flew into space again. Taking a deep breath, the two began to run towards the up-till-now fictional foot soldiers.

A few minutes ago, people all over the city were going about their business same as usual. When suddenly dozens of strange ships began to appear from the sky, sending what appeared to be hundreds of strange grey creatures down to the street. As people began to run away, shots were fired at the creatures, sending them back. People turned and looked up, seeing two strange figures standing on a roof.

"Hey folks, don't mind us, we're just a couple of pirates you may have heard about. You might want to stand back. This is going to get this." The blue figure said as he and the red figure jumped down, wielding a strange-cutlass like sword in their right hands and flintlock-like gun in their left hands, fighting the strange invaders.

Tommy grunted as he kicked a gormin away from him and struck it with his sword, and then shot two more with his gun. They were doing well, but they were vastly outnumbered with more showing up.

"We better try something new; we're not making much headway like this. Let's give DekaRanger a try." He said as they got back to back, getting the SPD keys out of their buckles.

_Gokai Change: __**DekaRanger**_

The DekaRanger logo flew out of the mobirates and back at them, turning them into Deka Red and Blue. Grabbing their weapons, they began to fire at the gormin, catching them by surprise by the change in appearance and keeping them back. Knowing that they had an advantage, they immediately switched to one of their favorites series.

_Gokai Change: __**Dairanger**_

Becoming RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger, they grabbed their Dairen rods; they fought back and managed to dramatically thin the numbers. It was amazing how this worked, they felt powerful, as they used different keys, it was as if different knowledge of styles and weapons were poured into their brains. They knew how to use the Deka Arsenal, the Dairanger combat styles, and the knowledge didn't interact, so they didn't end up using the wrong moves with the wrong Sentai.

"Ok, let's finish this off. Let's grab some Red Keys for the big finale."

_Gokai Change: __**Goggle V, ZruRanger**_

Using his Red Ruby Whip, Kyle trapped a bunch of Gormin and tossed them into a river, while Tommy grabbed the TyrannoRanger's Dino-Strike Sword to handle another group, within moments, there were maybe 6 Gormin left. Changing back into Gokaiger, they pressed the button in front of the trigger guard, popping open the cylinders, they grabbed their personal ranger keys, folded them up, sliding them into the cylinders.

_**Final Wave**_

Pointing their Gokai guns at the remaining Gormin, they took aim and pulled the trigger.

_Gokai Blast_

Watching the energy blast flew over and strike the Gormin, finishing the battle was strangely satisfying. Noticing that they were getting a crowd, Kyle pulled out his mobirates and dialed the number to summon the Gokai Galleon. As the giant red pirate ship appeared from the sky, two lines dropped down, enabling the two to climb up onto the ship and fly away.

Several hours later

After managing to hide the Galleon, the two were able to return to their apartment, having decided to leave the treasure chest full of Ranger Keys in the ship and locking it down, but they did take the remaining mobirates and Gokai Keys back with them. Said items were currently on the end table, as the two talked.

"We need to get help. We can't do this by ourselves." Tommy argued.

"No, this is our screw-up, and we'll finish it without getting anyone else involved." Kyle snapped. Tommy stood up and shoved Kyle back.

"Hey man, no need to get hostile me. I'm on your side. I just don't think we can do this all by ourselves." Tommy said. After a tense moment, Kyle backed down.

"Your right man, I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out. We set the Zangyack loose on Earth, it's just the two of us, no back up, and we don't even have the luxury of counting on Legends to help us on this. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Tommy patted his friends shoulder.

"Apology accepted man. Go to bed. I'll finish up here." Kyle nodded and sighed, patting his friend on the back before heading to his bedroom. Tommy sat back down on the couch thinking. Just as he was about to head to his own bedroom, he got an idea.

The next morning, Kyle woke up a little later than usual, and after changing clothes walked out to the kitchen. He immediately noticed Tommy's door open, showing he was already up. The moment he spotted his friend however, he had a feeling he was up only because he went to bed. He had taken all of the pictures down from one of the living room walls and had drawn a map of the United States on one half of the wall, and had a large map of the world on the table. Multicolored tacks were placed on points of the maps.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Kyle asked. Tommy looked up from his soda and grabbed some papers his had printed off the computer.

"I was thinking about what you said, about how we don't have any Legends to help us. But then it occurred to me, you're not completely correct. We have the other Power Rangers and Super Sentai." Kyle shook his head.

"What? No man. There aren't any others like us. The closest thing you'd find would be…." Kyle trailed off as a thought occurred to him. Tommy grinned as his plan occurred to Kyle.

"The closest thing to a Power Ranger or Super Sentai would be the actors who portrayed them."

"Bingo. So I'm thinking, we track down the people who played these parts, and ask them if they have any ideas on what to do. We only need to talk to them. They don't have to gear up and fight alongside us, we just want to talk. Maybe they have an Ultimate Power to give us, who knows. But that's the closest thing we have to Ranger legends. I already have some solid leads on where to find some of them. We use the Gokai Galleon and we can move quicker." Kyle thought about the idea and nodded. Looking on the map, he immediately found their city. Looking around, he found the closest tack, a pink one on Toronto.

"Who's this one for?"

"That is the location of a former Power Ranger actress, who is currently working as part of a Canadian Police unit, SRU. My friend, we are going to go talk to Amy Jo Johnson." Grabbing their Gokai Gear, they locked up and left out the door, heading to where they hid the Galleon. Standing behind his friend, Tommy watched him change into Gokai Red and began piloting the ship towards Toronto.

"So, I need to ask, why did you use Goggle V yesterday? Out of all the choices still left? Why not AkaRanger, or BoukenRed, or hell even GoaRed?" Tommy asked. It was slightly strange to see the facemask of Gokai Red looking at him.

"Well, you never really got any airtime in Gokaiger and I liked the helmets. Besides, I get the feeling we'll have plenty of opportunities to use the other keys." Kyle replied. Tommy chuckled and went up to the living space of the Galleon, intending to get as much sleep as he could before they arrived.

I hope you like this story. The main characters so far, Kyle and Tommy are based on myself and my friend, who are both huge Sentai fans. Co-Credit is given OpsComXGP for giving me ideas. The Gokai Changes in this story were all his idea.

Chapter two will be a crossover with Flashpoint, in which Amy Jo Johnson has changed her name to Jules in an attempt to distance herself from the Power Rangers show.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he wakes up. Rising from his bed, he got up and walked the familiar path to his door. However, he had forgotten that he was aboard the Gokai Galleon and smacked into a wall, stumbling back, looking around before he realized where he was. Heading up to the main room, he saw Kyle standing at the main console, typing away, apparently looking up the Stratigic Response Unit Amy Jo Johnson, aka Julianna "Jules" Callaghan belonged too.

"how long till we get to Toranto?" He asked as he sat on the couch. Kyle blinked and turned, having not heard him walk in, which made him smile. Kyle usually was the one sneaking around and spooking Tommy, it was nice to change things up.

"We arrived 3 hours ago. I figured you could use the sleep, so I hid us up in the clouds so we don't attract attention. I figure we'll use JetMan to fly down without being seen and scope around. Then we'll figure out how to find Jules." He said, pointing to some food on the table, which Tommy quickly ate. Standing on the deck of the Galleon, they took out their Mobirates and ranger keys.

_Gokai Change __**Gokaiger**_

Pressing a thumb to their buckles, they took out the Ranger Keys they wanted and folded them up.

"One more time now." Tommy said.

_Gokai Change __**JetMan**_

After becoming Jetman, they spread their wings and flew down to the ground, trying to avoid drawing as much attention as they could, and managed to succeed; demorphing once their feet was on solid ground. Placing his hands on the lapel of the large red jacket he had found in the wardrobe, Kyle looked around.

"So, how should we go about finding her? It's not like we read Canadianise." Kyle said with a grin. Tommy rolled his eyes, than got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we use MegaRanger? We could use them to track radio signals. A signal like SRU is bound to be frantic and high priority, so it should be easy to pin point." Tommy suggested. Kyle turned to look at him, thinking, than shook his head.

"No we can't, can't do that." Tommy blinked at his friend.

"Why not? Is it a bad plan? I don't think it's so bad."

"No, it's a bloody brilliant plan. But I don't like that I didn't think of it." Kyle said as he grinned and patted his friends back. "Ok, we'll start by looking for the police station, after that finding the SRU shouldn't be that hard. But if we can't find it then we'll go with your plan."

About half an hour later, they managed to find the police station, but found out that SRU was not located nearby and that there was a situation somewhere they had been called to. The two pirates went into an alley to get some privacy, where Tommy fished a Blue Ranger key out of his pocket, folding it up, but before he could slide it into the morbirate, Kyle stopped in, holding up a black key.

"If this plan of yours is going to work, you should use MegaBlack. He can track communications and transmissions. If that doesn't pan out, we'll rock-paper-scissors to find out who gives MegaPink a go." Tommy nodded and put his MegaBlue key back into his pocket, before taking the offered key and transforming into MegaBlack, scanning for the signals they were searching for.

"Got it, it looks like it heads downtown. Can't tell much from down here though, can we-whoa"

_**GoaRanger**_

Before he could finish his sentence, Kyle changed into GoaRed, wrapped an arm around him and climbed up to the top of the building.

"How's this?" Kyle asked as he let him go after reaching to top.

"Prefect, just give me a warning before you do that. I don't want to puke inside these helmets. It would not be cool at all." Looking around, he is able to pinpoint the source of the signals SRU are using. After informing Kyle, they made their way to an abandoned building, surrounded by police and media.

"Ok, it's either that abandoned office building across the street, or the yogurt shop next to it." Kyle said sarcastically. "I'll scope around a bit inside, let me know if you hear anything interesting." He added, before leaping across the roof, before going around and scaling the side of the building before slipping inside through an emergency exit.

"I've heard of cats climbing trees, but lions climbing buildings, that too funny." Tommy told himself as he kneeled down, trying to tap into the communications.

"What's up Sam?" Greg Parker asked as he noticed one of his men watching the building strangely.

"It's nothing boss, but….I swear I just saw a guy in a red jumpsuit climbing up the side of the building a moment ago." Sam told the veteran Sergeant.

"Red jumpsuit? Really? Ok guys, we can pack it in, Sam just saw Spider-Man go into the building." At that, the assembled team laughed as they readied up. No one noticed the fact Jules gave the building a second, thoughtful look.

Kyle carefully walked down a hallway, kneeling close to the ground before poking his head out into an intersection, glancing back and forth, before straightening. As he was about to make his way down the new hallway, his mobirate began to ring. Cursing, he quickly silenced it and answered.

"I'm here, what's the situation like?" he asked, walking back a bit, not wanting to be heard.

"Ok, I tapped into their communications. Sounds like a group of about 7 gunmen have hostages in that building, 3 adults and one infant. Their all on the 5th floor, and apparently pretty well armed. You have about 10 minutes before SRU is in position to storm in and rescue the hostages."

"Ok then, I'll head on up and organize a nice reception. Maybe take care of them all before they get here. "

"Roger. I'll do what I can do jam their communications, slow down SRU to buy you some time."

"It may not be Gormin, but we'll make a show of it anyway."

Ending the transmission, Kyle and made his way up the elevator shaft until he was one level below the hostage takers. Walking down the hall was simpler then he thought, it felt as though he was a lion on the prowl, ready to strike when his prey least expected it. Once he heard the sounds of boots against the floor, he crouched low and carefully made his way over to where a pair of the hostage takers were doing a patrol. He quickly launched himself and before they could react, drove his elbow into the stomach of one and backhanded another in the face.

And of course it was just after they were rendered unconscious that their radio began to squawk. Cursing, Kyle grabbed his moribite and told Tommy to head to the roof for a pincer movement. They didn't have time to mess around. He was also informed that S.R.U. was about to enter the bottom floor, so they had to move quickly if they wanted to be out before they were found. He quickly found where the rest of the hostages and their captors were. Pulling out a new Ranger Key, one of his favorites, he ran up behind the thugs.

_**J.A.K.Q.**_

Turning around in surprise, the thugs were unprepared for a man in red spandex pummeling them. Dropping low in a leg sweep, Kyle took one off his feet, and then did a jump spin back kick to another. Turning, he caught the fist of the third thug and flipped him over his shoulder, causing him to land hard with a thud. Spinning with a bit of a flourish, he struck a pose.

"Spade Ace!" As he struck his pose his elbow found its mark in the face of the goon he leg swept, knocking him all out. Turning, Kyle quickly realized something was wrong. "Wait, aren't there more? Where did they go?" The woman among the hostages quickly ran to him.

"They left just before you got here. They said they were on their way to the underground garage, they have a car there, please you have to stop them, and they have my baby." Nodding, Kyle grabbed his moribate and called Tommy.

"T, the last of the hostage takers are on their way to the garage below the complex, they have the infant with them." The red ranger immediately heard a strange whooshing sound, like helicopter blades.

"I'm on my way."

"Right, see you there." Closing his moribite, Kyle spun around, thinking, then ran to the window. "I should be able to reach the entrance of the garage before they leave. Wait here for help to arrive"

"How, they smashed the controls to all the lift controls except one?" Motioning for the three to step back, he smashed the window and turned around, jumping out.

"Simple, gravvitttyyyyy!"

Simon Grant and his sister, Susan Grant laughed as they headed for the exit of the parking. A few more meters and they were home free, they would get away and ransom the brat the sister currently held in her arms. Just before they cleared the garage, a man in what looked like blue armor and traffic lights all over him stepped in front of them, holding out his open palm as if to tell them to halt. Suddenly all of the traffic lights on his body went red and the SUV they were driving stopped.

"What are you doing? Run his ass over!" Susan screamed at her brother. She then realized he was pounding the gas pedal with no avail. She grabbed the door handle to try and get out and run, but found a tall silver armored man standing there, blocking her door from opening. Meanwhile, the blue guy walked over to the driver's side, waving his finger as though admonishing a naughty child. The silver man reached in and took the baby from her.

"This baby doesn't belong to you, and the way you're acting is a danger to the common health of the community" It spoke to her. The blue man nodded.

"Even worse, driving like that is a clear danger to traffic safety." Reaching in, he pulls Simon out of the car and flips him on top of the hood. "So why don't we just relax until the proper authorities get here." As is summoned by their mere mention, a dozen police officers appeared, pointing their guns at them, yelling for them to surrender. The silver hand calmly turned and gently handed the baby to an officer, than they both leapt, jumping over a wall and escaping.

"Boss, we're found the hostages. Someone was here before us, took out 5 of the targets. According to the hostages, it was one, maybe two guys. He was tall, in red clothes with a blue spade logo on his helmet. He jumped out the window when they told him that their baby was taken by the two that escaped." Ed Wood reported.

"_I just got word from the police; they found the missing 2 targets at the underground parking garage. Apparently 2 men, one in blue armor and one in silver disabled their getaway vehicle and escaped. For now, you, Sam, and Jules get the hostages down here, and then we'll see about these armored guys."_

"Gotcha Bossman, out." Wood said as he ended the transmission, ordering his team to help the people down to the lobby.

From their vantage point at the parking garage, Tommy and Kyle, still in their changes as Signalman and Gosei Knight, watched the people they helped rescue be escorted out of the building, both smiling as the woman was handed her baby. Kyle turned to Signalman, curious about something.

"So why did you use the Signalman key. I wanted to use that one." Tommy chuckled before changing back to Gokai Blue.

"Yeah, but this way I stopped you from singing "Stop in the name of Love"." Kyle turned back into Gokai Red.

"Do you honestly think I'd do that?" The visor of Gokai Blue stared at him until Kyle looked down: they both knew he would have done so in a second.

After work, Jules went back to her house. Today had been a very strange day. Sighing happily as she sat down, she blinked a few times as she heard tapping on her back door. Grabbing her gun she stepped over to the door, pointing her gun in front of her, then paused when she saw two very familiar yet different figures standing in her backyard. Working on instinct, she decided to holster her gun and open the door to let them in.

"I assume that the two of you were involved in that hostage situation earlier?" She asked, not letting them out of her sight as they walked in. The two looked around a bit, before turning their attention to the one they came all this way to see. After a few moments they demorphed in a respective flash of red and blue light. She was surprised at their youthful appearances. They appeared to be more or less the same age, early 20's, with a similar height and build.

"Amy Jo Johnson?" The one with the red jacket asked.

"I prefer to be called Jules Callahan now. I'd ask how you found me, but I get a strange feeling I already know the answer. What are your names?" She asked as she sat at the table, both sitting down across from her.

"I'm Kyle, Gokai Red. This is Tommy Gokai Blue. We need to talk to you. We need your help."

"You want the Ultimate Power of ZyuRanger, also known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." She told them. She smiled slightly at the looks on their faces.

"Yeah, that's right, how did you know?" Tommy asked.

"Well, about the same time two Power Ranger like figures appeared; I suddenly became aware of a strange feeling just beneath the surface. I instinctively knew what it was as though I always had it, what it was and what it could do."

"Well, then could you give it to us?" Kyle asked.

"I can't. About an hour ago, the feeling vanished. I think one of the other remaining ZyuRanger era Mighty Morphin Rangers gave it away to someone already, but I don't know to whom." She could tell that wasn't the news they wanted to hear, and they weren't happy to have come all this way and leave empty handed. "I may not have an Ultimate Power, but I do have some advice. You two won't be able to form your MegaZord until you get all 5 of your team together. That's when your team's potential can be realized." The two looked at each other, and she got the feeling she was giving the neutral vote in an argument between the two. Before anything else could be said her radio went off, telling her about an attack by strange grey men in the central plaza. Grabbing her radio to confirm she was on her way, she turned to give the pirates directions, only to see them jumping over the fence in the backyard, followed by a red and blue flash of light.

As S.R.U. helped the police get civilians to safety from the gormin, Kyle and Tommy arrived launching an attack against the Zangyack force. Rolling out of the way of a rocket, Kyle swung his sword up, slashing a gormin away, then pointed his gun over his shoulder and shot at the gormin behind him before using the knuckle guard of the sword to punch one in the face and slash it. Tommy alternated between slashes and gunshots, the two working well and clearing up the Zangyack. Going back to back, they grabbed a little used ranger key out of their buckles and folded them up.

_Gokai Change:_** FlashMan**

Using the prism sword Kyle fought off his group, with Tommy using the prism ball and star darts to give him cover they were able to distract the gormin enough that the authorities were able to get all of the civilians to safety, allowing them to let loose on the Zangyack more. As they reached behind them for new keys they saw an action commander approaching, the one from the second episode: Bongan.

"Looks like we've got Ben 10's main villain here." Tommy said, making fun of the fact Bongan looked similar to Vilgax from the cartoon Ben 10. Running at the action commander, they slide the Ranger Keys into their Moribites and changed.

_Gokai Change_**: GingaMan**

Engaging in hand to hang combat for a bit, they held their own but were forced back, Kyle draw his starbeast sword while Tommy got the Kiba Claw out. Keeping Bongan off balanced the alternating their attacks, they grab one more key to finish him off with_._

_Gokai Change:_** Dynaman**

Standing side by side, the two held out their arms and got ready to launch a big move.

"Super Dynamite!" Becoming a giant ball of fire they launched themselves at Bongan and struck him hard. Lacking the full power of all 5 Dynaman, the attack wasn't strong enough to destroy him, but enough to significantly weaken him. Changing back into Gokaiger, they grabbed their personal ranger keys and slide them into their swords.

_Final Wave:__** Gokai Slash**_

Swinging their Gokai Sabre's at the action commander, the respective red and blue waves flew and struck it down and causing it to explode. After dispatching the remaining gormin, Kyle grabbed his moribite and summoned the Gokai Galleon, which dropped its lines and bringing the two pirates up to the deck of the ship. Heading down below, they went into the cockpit where Kyle turned the flying ship back towards home.

"you said you wanted to try and see about getting people to help us fight the Zangyack. Who did you have in mind?" Kyle asked after ten or so minutes. Tommy looked up in surprise at his friend, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I hadn't given it that much thought. Tell you what, once we get back, we'll get some sleep and start thinking about who we should get. And also try and figure out who got the ZyuRanger ultimate power." Nodding, Kyle brought them into the clouds to avoid detection by any passing aircraft.

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you go to the galley and make something to eat. I'm hungry." Chuckling, Tommy demorphed and opened the door, walking out and back to the main room.

I know no one has reviewed this but when I posted the first chapter it was 90% done, so I thought what they hell. If anyone's interested in a third chapter it will be in two parts, first part featuring the selection of a Yellow Ranger, and the second part will have a tribute to Jason David Frank: AKA Tommy Oliver.

Gokai Changes:

Gokai Red: JetMan, GoaRanger, J.A.K.Q., Gosei Knight, Flashman, Gingaman, Dynaman

Gokai Blue: JetMan, MegaRanger, Signalman, Flashman, Gingaman, Dynaman


	3. Gokai Yellow

Tommy looked up from his seat on the leg press when he saw Kyle walking up. After returning from their trip to Canada they had rested up and in the morning had gone to the gym for their workout. They usually stayed at the gym for an hour or so, which was why Kyle seeking him out after 2 was so interesting.

"Come on, we should get going. Time for a serious workout." Tommy looked at his in confusion.

"I thought we came here for a workout?"

"Nope, this was just a warm up. Time for a _workout_." Getting his message Tommy got up and wiped down his seat. After grabbing their workout bags, they left and went to an abandoned shopping center not too far away. After hiding their bags, the two stood facing each other and took out their moribtes.

_Gokai Change: __**Gokaiger**_

Charging at each other, the two fought blade for blade, shot for shot, both trying to come up with a way to get an advantage. After hooking his foot under a piece of rubble and kicking it at Kyle, Tommy grabbed a ranger key and did the first change of their spar.

_Gokai Change: __**Diaranger**_

After changing into TenmaRanger he rushes his friend with a barrage of strikes, and got the advantage. After being thrown into, and through, an old wall Kyle sat up and grabbed a ranger key of his own. Tommy ran over and jumped the hole, hoping to press the advantage, but got a surprise.

_Gokai Change: __**GoaRanger**_

Before TenmaRanger's boots even hit the ground a clawed hand slashed him across the chest, sending him rolling. GoaRed and TemaRanger fought blow for blow, evenly matched once again fighting to one up each other, until eventually Kyle's brute strength got the edge, slamming Tommy into the wall and throwing him down the corridor. As Tommy spun around to his feet he slid a new key into his Morbites.

_Gokai Change: __**Go-Onger**_

Before Kyle could react, Go-On Blue charged down the corridor at Mach Speed and slammed into him, sending the Red warrior flying back, sparks flying from his costume when he landed. As he sat up, he pulled a new ranger key out to counter this new change.

_Gokai Change: __**CarRanger**_

As Red Racer and Go-On Blue clashed at high speeds, they both drew their weapons, with Tommy trying to keep a bit of distance to fire his Garage Launcher while Kyle tried to get up close with the Fender Sword. Kyle chance came when Tommy slipped on some timber and stumbled. Kyle ran over and hit him in the stomach and slammed his forearm repeatedly into him. Tommy brought his launcher down on Kyle's head and shoulders, and then monkey flipped him away. Kyle managed to land on his feet and skidded a few meters, sliding a key in as he spun around.

_Gokai Change:__** DekaRanger**_

The moment he heard the next change, Tommy had his next key in his hand and changed as well.

_Gokai Change: __**MegaRanger**_

Drawing their side arms, the two began to fire at each other, dodging most of the shots as they made their way closer to the center. Finally, they got so close that they couldn't miss, and both pirates were went back by the blasts and rolled to the ground, both demorphing.

After a few minutes Kyle hauled himself to his knees, and Tommy leaned back against a wall. They looked around the abandoned store they had fought in. Blaster marks all over the walls, claw and slash marks in the corridors and holes in the wall from them slamming each other around. To the average person who saw the fight, they would think they wanted to kill each other, but this was all training. They knew that the Zangyack wouldn't hold back if they had the chance. So the only way for them to train and improve was to go all out.

After they gathered their stuff, which had accidently been scattered, they made their way back to their apartment, stopping on the way and getting some take out. After eating and washing up, they began to brainstorm about possible ranger candidates. They kept hitting bad ideas until Tommy said the one name Kyle hoped he wouldn't.

"What about Crystal? She's tough and can hold her own. She doesn't know much about Super Sentai, buts minor compared to the big picture."

"I don't know man. I agree with you, she is tough but would she work as part of the team? I mean, we get along with her, but we aren't exactly friends."

"Kyle, you don't want her on the team because you like her. This is more important than that. We need help, she can fight, that's all there is to it." The Red Pirate sighed, knowing his friend was right. He wasn't looking forward to asking her though. "Come on man, she's usually at the gym by this time of night. Let's go ask, get this over with."

The two grabbed a new Moribates and the yellow Gokai Key and made their way to the gym. Crystal was there, as she usually was this time of night. 19 year old Crystal Austin was a waitress at the restaurant where both Kyle and Tommy worked as prep cooks. However in order to focus on fighting the Zangyack they had both taken time off, using gold they found aboard the Galleon to supplement their income. They waited by the door for her to get done with her workout and stopped her as she left.

"Tommy, Kyle, what are you both doing here so late?"

"Listen, we really need your help. Come over here, it's kind of hard to explain." Tommy said as the three walked behind the gym, and checking that there was no one looking, began to talk.

"You've heard about what's been going on with those monsters, right?"  
"Duh, everyone had. What's your point?" She asked/

"We're the ones fighting them, and we can't do it alone. We're asking you for help." Kyle said. She looked at them for a few minutes but laughed and began to walk away.

"Ok, you two need to practice your humor better, because-" _**Gokaiger**_ "that wasn't…..very….funn….." After hearing a new voice, the moribites, she had turned to look at them and found herself looking at Gokai's Red and Blue. After a moment they demorphed in a flash and Tommy held up the yellow gokai key and tossed it to her, which she caught easily and looked at in shock, then back up at them.

"You guys are serious, you guys are the pirates fighting those monsters who want to take over the world and you want me to help? Ok, let's slow down and go over this again, because my head is going to explode."

Kyle and Tommy nodded and began to explain the events that led to their receiving the keys, and the subsequent arrival of the Zangyack. How they've been fighting them to keep them at bay and their search for the Ultimate Powers, and how they found out the ZyuRanger Ultimate Power were taken/given by someone else.

Crystal listens and rubs her head as she tries to absorb the information being given to her.

"So…what happens if I don't accept this?" She asked.

"You don't have to of course. This is risky and our lives in danger every time we go out there and fight. But you are our best, and to be honest only choice." Kyle told her. He handed her the Moribites and stepped back. "Sleep on it and let us know your decision."

As she opened her mouth to reply, there was an explosion not far away. All three turned and saw Gormin falling from the sky. Kyle and Tommy both morphed and began running towards the group, forgetting about Crystal, who looked torn.

As soon as they spotted the gormin on the ground, both of them began to fire their guns, and drew their swords for up close combat. As they fought off a sizable number of the Gormin they spotted the action Commander from Episode 3, Salamandam, and they both tensed up. If his tail thing went underground, he could destroy the entire town. They had to fight smart and go straight for the kill. Grabbing the keys used to fight him off in the show, they got ready to fight.

_Gokai Change: __**MagiRanger**_

Tossing their capes out of their way, they both held out their wands and cast an incantation.

_Magi Magi Go Gokai_

To their surprise the spell, which should have wrapped Salamandam in his tail thing, but instead just fizzled out.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked. Before they could have a moment to think, Salamandan began to toss fireballs at them, forcing them on the defensive. Changing back into Gokaiger, they used their swords to deflect the fireballs, trying to come up with a plan. As Salamandam raised his tail to drive it in the ground for his big attack, the two frantically reached for a new key to stop him, but they both knew they couldn't reach him in time.

Time seemed to slow down as the point of the tail approached the ground. Just before it penetrated the ground, Bouken Yellow ran over from behind and stabbed him in the tail with the scooper phantom, cutting it off. As the monster screamed in pain, he turned around to attack her, but was nailed in the side of the head with the scoopers, sending him back right into the waiting blades of the Gokai Sabers.

After they played their game of hack and slash with the action commander and sent him back, Red and Blue turned to Yellow and nodded.

"Is this your choice then?" Kyle asked. BoukenYellow nodded and changed into Gokai Yellow.

"Well I've been watching you guys, and it occurred to me, "what would you two to do without me?" So I goggled Super Sentai and choose the first one I saw."

"Delicious." Tommy said with a chuckle. "Now, let's cool this hot head down for good."

Turning to face Salamandan, the three pressed their thumbs downs on the trigger and grabbed three keys, ready for round 2.

_Gokai Change: __**Shinkenger, Goseiger, Hurricanger**_

Changing into Shinkenblue and HurricaneBlue, Kyle and Crystal got up close and used their swords while Tommy, having changed into GoseiBlue used the Seaick Bowgun from a distance. As Salamandan tried to hit Crystal, Kyle blocked it and dropkicked him, which opened him up wide for an up close blast from the Sonic Megaphone, with Kyle following up with attacked using the Water Arrow weapon, and Tommy finished the three pronged attack using the Presshower Gosei card to blast him with several streams of water.

As the water based attacked hit him, Salamandan's body began to steam as the heat from his fire attacks cooled his body, weakening him severally. Stepping back, the three changed back into Gokaiger, with Tommy tossing Crystal one of his sabers. Popping the cylinders, they slide in their ranger keys, with Kyle and Tommy pressing their gun's cylinders against Crystal's two swords and closing them.

_Final Wave: __**Gokai Blast and Slash**_

With the Red and Blue shots fired, Crystal brought down her Sabers and the yellow slashes, which combined with the shots and finishes off Salamandan with a large explosion. As the three congratulate themselves on their success, a pair of purple beams are fired from the sky and hit the fallen monster, making it grow.

"NO! That's what we don't need!" Tommy said as they ran to avoid being stepped on.

"Don't we have a megazord or something?" Crystal asked.

"We have the GokaiOh, but we can't use it with only three of us. But we can still fight." Kyle said as he dialed the Gokai Galleon. Once they were on board, they sent out the other Gokai Vehicles, with Crystal aboard the GokaiTrailer and Tommy on the GokaiJet. Being the smallest, GokaiJet was the last to come out. Once it was free, GokaiRacer and GokaiMarine went back into the Galleon and the three began to attack. While the Galleon and Jet fired their cannons and beam weapons, respectively, the GokaiTrailer came up from behind and rammed into its legs and sent it stumbling. But once it got it footing it attacked the Jet with flames. Their plan was to lure Salamandan to the lake in the park and knock it in.

After a few minutes of getting him to the lake Kyle got close to him in the Galleon and popped the Marine out of its back and knocked the action commander into the lake, causing large amounts of steam to begin to come out. Kyle begins to fire his cannons while Tommy fired the Jets energy cannon, damaging him. Charging at him, Crystal used the GokaiTrailer to ram into him and back into the water. One perfect shot to the head later with the Energy Cannon, and it was finished. After the vehicles were back in the Galleon, they took off and started to talk.

"Ummm, you guys said you need to find the actors to locate the Ultimate Powers right?" Crystal asked. Kyle and Tommy nodded and showed her the map of the locations they thought they could find the actors.

"We know that the actors have the powers, Amy Jo Johnson confirmed that. We just need to figure out which one to go after next." Kyle told her.

"Well, I did read in the paper that Jason David Frank is going to be in town tomorrow, as part of a Martial Arts convention. We can talk to him and see if he still has his powers." They both looked at her, and Tommy used the computer aboard to check the local paper.

"She's right. He and a group of his students will be at the Marriot Hotel tomorrow for a convention and to deliver a seminar on bullying and self-esteem." Tommy told them. Kyle nodded and got up from his seat.

"Well then, if we're going to be meeting a legend, we better get a good night's sleep." As they began to head to their rooms aboard the Galleon, Kyle turned to Crystal. "Hey, thanks for joining us, and welcome to Pirate Sentai Gokaiger."

This is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy. Next story will feature the Jason David Frank Tribute. 50% of the credit for that chapter goes to KoolKen256.

Gokai Changes for this chapter:

Gokai Red: GoaRed, Red Racer, DekaRed, MagiRed, ShinkenBlue

Gokai Blue: TenmaRanger, Go-On Blue, MegaBlue, MagiBlue, GoseiBlue

Gokai Yellow: BoukenYellow, HurricaneBlue


	4. Powers and Pirates

As the three Gokai Pirates pulled up to the Marriot Hotel, Crystal handed her car keys to a valet and joined her friends at the entrance. Tommy had used the Gokai Galleon's Computers to hack in and manage to get them access to the event. Looking around, they head towards the convention hall where the martial arts tournament was being held. After checking in with the registration desk, they got some schedules of the events and huddled in the corner to get a feel for what's going on.

"Ok, so our best bet to get a hold of JDF is just after the self-esteem seminar. We'll hang out, practice some moves, learn some new tricks, eat some food and then talk to the guy." Kyle said. Tommy and Crystal looked and each other and chuckled.

"And after that we smack the Zangyack out of the Solar System and take over the world?" Tommy asked cheekily. Kyle smacked him in the back out the head and chuckled.

"If all goes well maybe we can get a couple different Ultimate Powers from Mr. David Frank, seeing as he was on different teams." Crystal said, earning her some nods from the others.

After that, they split up to go change for the competitions. They had all signed up for various activates that occurred throughout the day. Kyle had signed up for free sparring, Tommy was doing board breaking, and Crystal was doing sparring forms.

They each had varying degrees of martial arts training: Kyle had the most experience with a black belt in So Bak Do, as well as a red belt in Karate. Tommy didn't have much formal training, but he did have an orange belt in Karate from when he was younger, and Crystal had the least training, with a yellow belt in twi quan do.

Crystal's form sessions were first, and given it had been a while since she had done them , she did reasonably well, and even learned some tips on how to do some forms better then she had done.

Tommy's board breaking went great, with him breaking all three of his boards. The first board was a simple punch, second was a spin kick, and the third breaking was done with a jump spin back kick. He even decided to keep one of the boards he broke; in the hope he could get Jason David Frank to sign it later.

As Kyle got ready for free sparring, he did some stretches and warmed up. As he rolled his shoulders, he noticed Crystal waving her hand, trying to get his attention. Walking to her and Tommy, he leaned over and talked to her.

"I see your opponent, right over there. Big black guy and look who's standing next to him." Crystal said. Turning around, Kyle quickly spotted a large African American, pretty tall, maybe two years younger than him. Next to him was an attractive girl, about the same age as him who looked to be his friend. She seemed to have an Asian ancestry and black hair. Kyle turned to look at Crystal with amusement.

"Ok, she seems cute, but what's your point. Do you want me to try and set you up with her?" He asked. Crystal rolled her eyes and pointed to him again. Turning again, he looked to guys other side. To his surprise, the man standing next to and talking to him was Jason David Frank, the very man they had come here to meet.

"Well well….this is going to be very interesting." Kyle said as he walked to the center of the sparring space. His opponent also walked over and they both faced each other and bowed before taking a stance. The opponent, whose name was Deion, made the first move, a leg sweep. Instead of jumping over, or stepping away, Kyle stepped in and caught the leg at the knee and pushed it away. Deion recovered well, rolling away and replying with a jump kick, followed immediately by another kick that caught Kyle in the side. Kyle went with a punch to the ribs, which was blocked and blocked off a back elbow. Rolling away from another kick, he grinned over to Deion, who grinned back. They were both enjoying themselves with their sparring. They got close to each other and both go for right elbow strikes and left spin kicks.

After a few minutes of evenly matched the ref called for the match to end, but both of them were so focused on the other they didn't hear it and continued their spar, knocking each other down onto their backs with kicks. As they got up, people went over and held them back.

"Ok man; take a breath its break time." Tommy said with a laugh as the Asian chick calms down Deion. The referee disqualified both Kyle and Deion for not obeying him and not stopping the spar when told to. After the spar, the two walked over to each other and properly introduce themselves.

"Hey man, I'm Deion. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Kyle. These are my best friends Tommy and Crystal. You're pretty damn good." Kyle said as he shook hands with Deion.

"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself. This is my best friend Daisy, and my mentor Jason David Frank." Deion said, introducing the Asian lady and the famous Ranger actor.

As they started to talk about the spar, there was the sounds of commotion from the front. Turning to see that was the reason, they saw Gormin pouring into the convention hall from the street. The three pirates look at each other. They couldn't morph without being seen and they didn't want to take the risk of leaving and people getting hurt.

"Mr. David Frank, help get these people to safety: we'll hold those things off!" Crystal said as she and her friends run to the gormin and began to fight them off. As she backhanded a gormin in the facemask she saw Deion and Daisy had followed them into the fight and that both of them were doing a great job of holding their own against the Zangyack goons.

Ducking under a swipe from a gormin club, Deion swept its leg out from under it and jumped away and over to Tommy.

"What the hell are the Gormin doing here?" He asked. Tommy glanced over at him and dealt a couple quick jabs to the midsection of another.

"You recognize these things?" The blue ranger asked.

"Yeah, the foot soldier from Gokaiger, love that Sentai." Deion said as he grabbed a dropped club and tossed it at a gormin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall Kyle, Crystal, and Daisy fought off the gormin effectively. As he double dropkicked a pair of goons away, Kyle noticed a sugomin coming up from behind Daisy and Crystal, and pulled out his Gokai Gun and opened fire causing it to retreat. A few minutes later even the hoards of gormin began to pull back in defeat.

Luckily aside from some bruises and cuts the people in the hall weren't hurt. After they made sure the gormin were gone, the group began to go around and check on people to make sure they were all ok.

"You guys did pretty damn good out there." Deion said to the others as he helped a man to his feet.

"You guys did great yourselves, how often do you have to fight like that?" Crystal asked as she helped a lady to a chair.

"First time honestly, but nothing to it. Need any help with that Kyle?" Daisy asked. Kyle was trying to talk to an elderly lady who was talking fast in a foreign language.

"Yes, do you know Spanish?" he asked. Daisy nodded and walked over, kneeling next to her speaking to her in Spanish.

"She wants to know where her grandson is. Can you guys look around for him?" Daisy asked them after a few moments.

"Yeah, of course. Ask her his name and what he looks like." Tommy said as he walked over to the group. Daisy nodded and asked her about her grandson. A few frantic words later, Daisy turned and looked at them.

"His name is Stephan and he's only 11 years old, red hair, tan. He's got karate uniform on with a yellow belt." The group nodded and spilt up looking around for the boy. After a few minutes of looking, Crystal's moribites began to ring. Glancing around, she pulled out the pirate cell phone and answered.

"_What do you guys think about Deion as a ranger?"_ Kyle asked, talking to both his teammates.

"_I like him. He knows Super Sentai, and can defiantly fight. His knowing JDF is a bonus." _Tommy said.

"I haven't found Stephan yet, in case you're wondering." Crystal told them in mild annoyance.

"_Whoa, we're still looking for him, but that's no reason not to multitask." _Tommy told her, calming her down.

"Ok, I think Deion would make a good ranger. His friend Daisy isn't that bad either. She could make a pretty good pink ranger." Crystal said.

"_Well it sounds like we have a consensus on Deion and Daisy is a maybe. So let's, wait, hold on a second."_ After a few seconds Kyle got back on the Moribites. _"Good news guys just found Stephan. I'll take him back to his grandma, so you guys can all head back over."_

A few minutes later they had regrouped at the hall and had reunited the lady with her grandson, much to her happiness. After they had accepted the thanks of the thankful grandmother, they grabbed Deion and pulled him off to the side.

"Ok, Deion. This is going to sound odd and unbelievable but it's all going to be true. You obviously recognized the Gormin so you know Super Sentai, and you can fight like hell. We're the Gokaiger, and we want you to be our Gokai Green." Kyle told him, having opted for a blunt approach.

Deion for his part took it well, he needed a whole thirty-five seconds before he started laughing. So they did the same thing with him that they did to convince Crystal that they were serious.

_**Gokaiger **_

Deion stopped laughing and slowly looked up, seeing three pirate sentai standing in front of him.

"Believe us now big man?" Crystal asked as they demoprhed. Deion shook his head and looked at them again.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. You aren't joking, you guys really are Gokaiger?"

Tommy held up his blue ranger and nodded.

"Yep, long story short we're trying to gather Ultimate Powers to help us fight off the Zangyack and we also need two rangers to round up our team." He explained to Deion. The big man scratched his neck and soon nodded.

"Ok, yeah. So what do you guys need from me?" Deion asked. Crystal reached into her bag and took out a moribites and a green ranger key, holding them out.

"The first thing we'd like from you would be to take these and join us." She told him. Deion nodded and reached out taking the items, looking at them. "We also need to talk to Jason David Frank. We think he has a collection of Ultimate Powers that will help us tremendously."

Deion nodded and put the Moribites and key in his pocket and lead the group over to the Ranger Legend, who was talking to Daisy.

"Sensei Frank, can we talk to you in private? These guys have something important to discuss with you." Deion told him. Jason David Frank turned around and looked at them, before nodding.

"Sure, come on let's go over here and talk." He said as they moved over to the corner. "So, what's so important?"

Kyle held up 5 ranger keys: DragonRanger, KibaRanger, OhRed, Red Racer, and AbareBlack, the five rangers who Jason David Frank portrayed in the show. Jason looked at the keys, then up at the group and nodded.

"So, I assume that you three are the Gokai Pirates I've been hearing about?" he asked. Tommy held up four fingers and pointed to Deion, who held up his new ranger key. Jason smiled at his student.

"So you joined this crew have you? Good choice. So, what do you need from me?" Crystal was about to answer when Tommy stopped her.

"If you don't mind we'd kind of like to introduce ourselves. I'm Tommy, blue ranger. This is Crystal, the yellow ranger. That's Kyle, our captain and red ranger. And you already know our green ranger, Deion." Rolling her eyes at Tommy, Crystal explained what it was they wanted.

"We'd like to know anything you can tell us about the Ultimate Powers." Crystal told him. He looked at them, gauging them before nodding again.

"Ok I'll tell you what I know, but it's not going to be as much as you might like. Earlier in the week I suddenly became aware of the Ultimate Powers, and shortly after that one of them, ZyuRanger, vanished. Someone gave it away to someone else, but I don't have a clue who did it or who got it."

The three pirates who walked in looked at each other, and then back to Jason.

"Only ZyuRanger's Power vanished? None of the others did, AbaRanger didn't vanish?" Kyle asked him. Jason shook his head.

"No, only ZyuRanger, I still have AbaRanger, why?" Kyle and Tommy both looked at each other. One of the theories they had was that ZyuRanger was given, along with TimeRanger and AbaRanger, to a Gokai Silver. But if AbaRanger's power hadn't been granted it's possible that something else might be going on.

"We've already talked to Amy Jo Johnson and she told us about how the ZyuRanger's powers had been given to someone else. So we still have a mystery on our hands. So, can you give us the Ultimate Powers you still have?" Kyle asked. Jason opened his mouth to answer when the Zangyack attacked again. Kyle turned and growled.

"These guys don't know when to quit. Come on, let's finish them off." The four ran over, flipped opens their Moribites and held out their ranger keys.

_Gokai Change: __**Gokaiger**_

Drawing their weapons they ran at the Zangyack, working to send them into the streets and out of the way to the people still inside. After getting onto the street, they engaged the Gormin and discovered that there were not one, but two, action commanders: Zodomas and Buramudo.

Crystal and Deion exchanged weapons as Kyle and Crystal paired off to fight Zodomas while Tommy and Deion fought Buramudo.

Crystal used her dual swords to match Zodomas with Kyle backing her up with his own sword and even using his gun for the occasional edge in the fight, doing some damage to the action commander.

Buramudo used his guns to try and fight off Deion and Tommy, but Deion's duel guns and Tommy's gun/sword combo kept him from gaining too much ground.

"Tommy, catch!" Tommy glanced behind him and saw that Kyle had tossed his sword to him. Tossing his gun up and kicking it away, he spun around and caught the sword and used his duel swords to slice and slash at the gun wielding action commander. Soon, much to their surprise that he and his partner were losing, Buramudo escaped by teleporting away.

Realizing that his partner was gone, Zodomas tried to retreat as well, but was cut off when the other two pirates went over and kept him from concentrating enough to retreat.

As they considered what ranger keys had the best advantage in this situation, Kyle noticed that Jason had come outside and was watching them, pressed his thumb on his Gokai Buckle and took out a red ranger key and showed it to the others, who got his idea and took out the matching ranger keys.

"Mr. David Frank, you made a big impact on all our lives growing up. Why don't the four of us show you just how much respect we all have for you." The four moved together and held up the ranger keys, flipping them around and sliding them into the Moribites.

_Gokai Change: __**CarRanger, DiaRanger, OhRanger, AbaRanger**_

Charging at the action commander, they used the unique attacks to battle the sword wielding monster. Kyle used Red Racer's high speed attacks to hit him before he could react, Tommy used KibaRanger's sword to deflect attacks away from Crystal who used OhRed to pummel Zodomas's midsection, and Deion dealt with the rest of the Gormin.

Holding up a Moribites and a ranger key, Deion, now AbareBlack turned to Jason David Frank.

"What do you thinks Sensei, want in?" Jason grinned and held out his hands, catching the tossed items.

"I think I can show you young kids how this should be done. It's Morphin' Time!" After sliding in the key to the Moribites and turning it, he held out the transformation device in a familiar fashion.

_**ZyuRanger**_

After changing into DragonRanger, Jason ran at Zodomas with the others stepping back to watch him in action. Seeing Jason David Frank, one of the most popular and famous Power Ranger actors ever, assume the power he was most known for was a feeling that could only be described in one phrase.

_**MASSIVE FANBOY SQUEE!**_

As the fight between DragonRanger and Zodomas went on, the action commander got the advantage by using his sword illusion technique to stun and hurt Jason. Snapped out of their fanboyness, the others got new rangers keys out and ran to help.

_Gokai Change: __**Denziman, GoGoV, LiveMan, MagiRanger**_

When Zodomas turned around he found himself fending off an assault from DenziGreen, GoGreen, Green Sai, and Magi Green. After a Denzipunch and a Gi Magicka attack sent him flying back, the swords-alien got to his feet and faced the all green team. Summoning blade tendrils from his body, Zodomas tried a new strategy and attacked them with his body blades, but the team was able to fight them off.

Jason stood in front of the others and held out his arms, his dragon shield glowing.

"Kyle, you're the captain of this team, so let's see what you've got!" Kyle and nodded, jumping into the air as the dragon shield floated up. Once he touched it, he changed into Armored TyrannoRanger and charged at Zodomas, his Dino-Striker and Zyusouken ready. Full of adrenaline and wanting to impresses Jason, Kyle makes quick work of the action commander and finishes him off with a charged double strike.

Changing back, the five regrouped inside the hotel after the battle and started talking.

"Man that was great, I'm going to remember that fight forever, that was textbook epicness." Tommy said, laughing in excitement.

"It was pretty awesome. There's only one thing that you can do better, you need a new team member. And I have just the person in mind." Jason said, giving Deion a knowing look. The large African American grinned and nodded.

"Oh she'll like that idea." Deion said as they got up and went over to Jason's choice of a ranger.

Daisy looked up as Jason, Deion, and the others walked over to her. Jason smiled and held out the Moribites and a pink ranger key, which she gladly accepted, before stomping on Deion's foot.

"It's about time you asked me to help." Daisy said in mock anger. The group laughed and properly introduced themselves.

Daisy turned out to be an incredible choice for a pink ranger. She was part Japanese/ part Mexican and could fluently speak both languages, which would be a great asset when they went to Japan to find the other Sentai. She also happened to be as good as a martial artist as Deion was, so all five of them were great fighters and could hold their own against the Zangyack. As they discussed ideas for fighting off the Zangyack, they heard from the local news broadcast that the action commander who got away was back.

Standing up, the five headed out the back and were about to take off when Jason stopped them.

"I feel confident that you guys have Earth's safety well in hand. Remember, if you believe in yourselves, and the power you have inside you, you'll be able to keep fighting. And speaking of power, here's something that I think you should have."

With a nod, a "tding" sound came from the team's pockets, as the keys of the Sentai he had used in his Ranger career began to glow. He had given them the Ultimate Powers of DiaRanger, OhRanger, CarRanger, and AbaRanger.

"Deion, Daisy, good luck to both of you. And remember, all of you, you aren't alone. If you ever need help or advice, I'll do whatever I can." Smiling, the five ran off to confront Buramudo, for the first time as a team.

As the Triggerian threatened people in his attempt to bring the pirates out to fight him. However, as he pointed his gun at a group of children, he found a hail of musket balls flying at him. After blocking most of the shots, he growled and turned.

The five pirates walked towards to him, each one of the exuding confidences, Kyle was pointing his Gokai Gun at him, the barrel smoking. Flipping open their Moribites, they all took out their ranger keys.

"Ok guys, It's time."

_Gokai Change: __**Gokaiger **_

_Gokai Red_

_Gokai Blue_

_Gokai Yellow_

_Gokai Green_

_Gokai Pink_

_Pirate Sentai: Gokaiger_

Drawing his saber, Kyle pointed it at Buramudo,

"First time with all five of us. Let's make this show super flashy." Charging their weapons, they charged at him, exchanging their weapons as they approach. Tommy and Crystal put him of the defensive with duel swords while Deion and Daisy fired at him with duel guns, and Kyle mixed and matched his sword and gun attacks.

The five of them worked extremely well together. When Buramudo tried to swing his gun around to fire at Daisy, Tommy slashed him in the back. When he turned to attack Tommy, Deion and Crystal had him covered with slashes and shots from their weapons. Daisy jumped up and kicked him towards Kyle, who punched him in the face with the handle of his sword and pointed his gun in the action commander's midsection, pulling the trigger repeatedly.

Watching Buramudo go flying, rolling down the street, the group popped open their Gokai Cylinders sliding both their Gokai Keys and the Gorenger keys into their weapons, pushing the cylinders together to close them.

_Final Wave __**Gokai Scramble**_

The combined attacks flew towards him and slammed into him, sparks and energy flying around as Buramudo collapsed on his face and exploded.

As the Gokaiger congratulated themselves on a good fight, a pair of purple energy beams shot down out of the sky, causing both the action commanders to grow. Running back to avoid the massive feet of Buramudo, they regrouped and assessed the situation.

"Hey, we have all five of us now. Can we haul out the big guns now?" Crystal asked as Kyle pulled out his Moribites, dialing a set of numbers, as the giant red pirate ship appeared, heading towards them, dropping five lines to bring them up. Turning and jumping, they all grabbed the cables and were pulled up to the Galleon. Kyle immediately ran to the bridge while the others ran to their Gokai Vehicles and as the Galleon flew in the air, ejecting the Vehicles out of its back like a Matryoshka doll, before they began to shift and change.

"Pirate Combination!

GokaiOh Ready!"

The Pirate Robo landed on the ground and drew its swords and charged at the giant monsters, ducking under one of Zodomas's sword and striking Barumudo in the chest, before the Gokaiger spun their wheels around and blocked a sword strike, but were hit in the back. The numbers advantage was making things difficult, they were holding their own but they couldn't finish things off.

"We're going to be in trouble soon. We need something with bang." Daisy said as she turned her wheel, kicking Barumudo away.

"She's right, let's pull something out." Tommy said. Kyle nodded and grabbed his Gokaiger Key, sliding it in the wheel and turning it. The wheel on GokaiOh's back spun, and the hatches opened, with the cannon coming out of its chest, cannonballs lining the arms and legs.

_Gokai Starburst: Fire!_

Zodomas jumped out of the way, and Barumudo took the blows, destroying him. They turned to fire on Zodomas, but were attacked by the sword tendrils and forced back on the defensive. They drew their swords again and began to have a sword battle, trying to get the upper hand, but the sword tendrils made things difficult.

"We need to hit this guy big and end this before someone gets hurt." Crystal said, holding up her CarRanger Key. The others followed suit, all sliding them in their wheels and turning them, using the CarRanger Ultimate Power.

_Gokai Radical Racing Slash!_

Charging at Zodomas, they started spinning at high speeds and struck the finishing blow, destroying the swordsman once and for all. Looking around, they confirmed that the action commanders had both been defeated, and the GokaiOh jumped in the sky, changing back into the Gokai Galleon and sailing away.

The five pirates stood on the main deck, enjoying the euphoria of their victory. Kyle opened the Gokai Treanger chest and took out some keys, smiling as they glowed, showing them to his crew.

"We've got four. Not bad for a day's work, but we still have 29 to go, assuming no more Ultimate Powers go missing. We need to find the actors who held the roles of Power Rangers or Super Sentai, that's how we get them. We don't have Navi, we don't have any back up, and it's just us. We're a crew; we don't do the impossible here: we just get the others backs and do what we can. The world is on our shoulders, but I'm sure we can do this." He told them. They all smiled and nodded, they knew this wouldn't be easy, but they had a sense of optimism about everything.

Putting the keys back in the chest and closing it, he sat down in the captain's chair as Tommy and Daisy went to the computer, trying to figure out the next place to look for a Ultimate Power. Crystal got a cheeky grin on her face and looked at Deion.

"So Doc, what's for dinner?" she asked him. Deion looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" The others all grinned, getting her idea.

"She's right man, your Gokai green, so you have to do all the cooking and cleaning and whatever else needs to be done." Daisy said.

"That's not right man." Deion protested. The others soon chipped in on all the stuff that he should do, but soon broke down laughing, with Kyle and Deion heading to the galley to cook dinner. Crystal smiled as she looked around from her couch. This strange adventure might be worth all the hassle after all.

And so ends Chapter four, the Jason David Frank tribute, and introduces the Green and Pink Rangers. As I said, 50% of credit from here on out goes to Koolken256 for his input.

Gokai Changes for this chapter

Gokai Red: CarRanger, DenziMan, ZyuRanger

Gokai Blue: DiaRanger, GoGoV,

Gokai Yellow: OhRanger, LiveMan

Gokai Green: AbaRanger, MagiRanger

Jason David Frank: ZyuRanger


	5. Teamwork and Learning

The mood aboard the Gokai Galleon was upbeat. With a full team of five pirates and four Ultimate Powers already accounted for, they had a sense of optimism. Kyle sat in the captain's chair, looking around the room at his crew. Tommy and Deion were working on a chart of the Super Sentai so they could keep track of what powers they had already and which ones they still needed, while Crystal and Daisy researched the next place to Look for a new Ultimate power.

"I think we have something." Crystal said as she typed on her laptop. Who knew that the Gokai Galleon would have such good Wi-Fi? With Crystal looking up the post ZyuRanger teams, and Daisy using her trilingual talents to look up the Sentai that were never adapted, their search was going well. "Next best place to look for a Power would be in California. MegaRanger is out goal, with Patricia Lee as our girl. We might be able to swing by Montana a see about a shot at GoGoV's power. It's hard to tell."

Kyle nodded at her words. For some odd reason, very few Power Ranger alumni continued acting after their series ended. Most of the searching they had done consisted of looking at the last known location. Patricia Lee, who starred as Cassie Chan was one of the rarities who kept up her career. So far their best bet at searching was rumors, but it was better than nothing.

Kyle was about to say something else, when the Galleons sensors went off. Deion jumped off the couch and ran to the computer, typing on the console.

"I'm sure this comes as no surprise, but we've got Zangyack. A squad of gormin attacking city hall." He told them. Kyle ran to the bridge and spun the wheel, turning them in the direction of city hall.

After they arrived they estimated around 40 troops, so they had to keep them together. Pulling out their moribtes, they jumped off the galleon and changed, landing between the gormin and the city officials.

Ducking under a club, Deion shot a gormin and slashed another, while Tommy kicked one away and spun around for a slash, and Kyle spun kicked a gormin into its friends. As the three men fought, Daisy and Crystal made sure people were able to evacuate the building and get to proper shelter. Once they were sure the building was empty, the girls ran back over and joined their teammates.

Grabbing Deion's arm, Daisy dragged him to Kyle's right as they all pulled out some ranger keys.

_Gokai Change: __**GoGoV**_

Changing into the rescue sentai, they brought out the V-Lancers and charged the gormin. Even though they only met a few days ago, they fought like a tightly bound team, like they'd always fought together. Once they whittled down the numbers, the guys hoisted GoGo Yellow and Pink over their heads and used the fellowship smash to finish them off. Kyle nodded as the last gormin went down and was about to demorph when they were struck from behind by several energy balls.

Pulling themselves up, they saw a group of Sugomin and gormin approaching from behind.

"Don't they know that hitting a lady from behind is rude?" Daisy asked, sounding annoyed. The group nodded as they stood up and faced the new group.

"Why don't we give TurboRanger a try?" Deion asked, holding up a key. The group nodded and grabbed new keys.

_Gokai Change__**: TurboRanger, TurboRanger, CarRanger, TurboRanger, TurboRanger**_

After a moment, everyone looked at Yellow Racer, the only one not to be the correct Sentai.

"What? You said TurboRanger. Isn't this it?" Crystal asked.

"No why would you..Wait I got it. We used TurboRanger, the 13th Sentai. And when CarRanger was adapted, the Rangers were called Turbo Rangers. Easy mistake: It's like the joke in "Now More Traffic Safety" but in reverse." Crystal nodded, glad the helmets kept the others from seeing her blush as she grabbed a new key, holding it up, noting that it looked the same as the others.

_Gokai Change__**: TurboRanger**_

Once they were all the same team, they pulled out their weapons, the GT Sword, T Hammer, J Gun, B Bowgun, and the W Stick. Once they had their weapons in order the Pirated TurboRangers charged at the Zangyack and renewed the battle. The Sugormin proved to be more of a challenge then the Gormin, but once the gormin were handled, they were able to handle the Sugormin better, and with the use of the V Turbo Bazooka, were able to finish the last of the Zangyack off. Once the battle was over the Pirates assessed the damage to the area and were surprised that the damage was light, considering that it had taken them nearly five minutes to get there.

Sighing in relief as he looked around and dechanged back into Gokaiger, Kyle pulled out his moribtes and dialed the number for the galleon, watching as it approached. Just as the cables were about to drop, they heard a voice.

"Hey wait a moment. I want to talk to you, I have something for you." Turning they saw a man running over to them, waving his hand. After a few moments a name came to them. Matt Austin, the green S.P.D. Ranger. Nodding, they let go of the cables and walked over to him.

"All the way to California for the next Ultimate Power huh?" Tommy teased Crystal as they approached, earning a smack upside the head.

"That was close, almost didn't make it." Matt said as he stopped for breath. "So, you're the new kids on the block, Gokaiger." He held out his hand in greeting.

Kyle nodded and shook the hand of the Green Ranger, followed by the other rangers doing to same.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gokai Red."

Matt smiled and nodded.

"I already know your names from Jason Frank. He's been calling every Power Ranger actor whose number he can get a hold of. He's asking everyone to give up their Ultimate Powers to Gokaiger to make their fight easier." He told them. Deion and Daisy looked at each other and nodded.

"Why don't we head up to the galleon and talk more in private? Maybe we can keep your picture out of the tabloids, and keep the paparazzi from harassing the other Power Rangers." Crystal suggested. Matt agreed and was brought aboard the Galleon soon after, with the Gokaiger demorphing once they arrived.

"Impressive. Reminds me kind of the set of S.P.D." Matt told them as he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks..I think." Said Kyle as he sat down in his customary chair.

"It's a complement. So, how does this work: giving you my Ultimate Power?" Matt asked. Tommy opened his mouth to answer, but paused and looked at Deion, who looked at Daisy, who looked at Kyle. They had no real idea on how to transfer a Grand Power. It was never explained how the Legends did it in the show, and Jason David Frank didn't seem to have any issues with transferring his group of Ultimate Powers.

"Well since I've joined the team, I've been watching Gokaiger and the physical form of the Ultimate Power was shown to be a small glowing sphere with the Sentai's logo. What if you try imagining that sphere in your hand, like you want to give it to us." Crystal said. Everyone looked at her, then back at Matt.

The former S.P.D. green ranger nodded and held up his hand to his chest, closing his eyes. The Gokaiger held their breath, and then exhaled once his hands attained a golden fiery glow. Holding out his hand, Kyle reached out and grasped it, the glow brightened and vanished. After a few moments Tommy opened up the chest and pulled out the DekaRanger keys which glowed, indicating that they had gained the Ultimate Powers.

"That never gets old." He said with a grin. Matt nodded and grinned.

"And if you think that's cool, then wait until you here this. In about four days one member of each Ranger Team will be at New York City, so they can give you the rest of the Powers to you guys in one go." Daisy jumped to her feet.

"That's incredible."

"That will make our task a lot easier." Kyle agreed.

"Is that Sensei Franks work too?" Deion asked. Matt nodded, and then thought.

"Sorta. It's like broken telephone: he gets in touch with someone from one team, that person gets in touch with another team, or someone who knows how to get in touch with another team." S.P.D. Green told them. As they began to make small talk, the Galleons sensors began to go off again. Deion jumped up and bumped into Tommy, who also wanted to get to the console. They typed on the keys and brought up a screen showing a large group of Zangyack, with Deratsuiger leading them.

"We've got some work to do. Why don't you wait here while we clean us this mess. You'll be safe aboard the Galleon." Tommy told Matt, who nodded. Kyle ran to the bridge and directed the Red Pirate Ship over to the area where the Zangyack were. Once they arrived they used the cables to lower themselves down to the surface. Once there, they faced off against the forces.

_Gokai Change: __**Gokaiger**_

_Gokai Red_

_Gokai Blue_

_Gokai Yellow_

_Gokai Green_

_Gokai Pink_

_Pirate Sentai: Gokaiger_

Drawing their weapons, they charged at the group.

"Lets make a show of it!'

The imperial guard stood back as the Gokaiger made short work of the gormin and sugormin. Once they were finished, they turned their attention to the blue colored alien, pressing their thumbs down on their Gokai Buckles.

_Gokai Change: __**Shinkenger**_

Drawing their swords, the five charged at Deratsuiger, who drew his sword and began battling the pirated samurai. They hoped that by using the Sentai that defeated him, they would be able to deal with him quickly.

However as the battle began to rage on, it was clear that the theory Kyle and Tommy had, about the sentai that won on the show might not be the sentai that win here, was correct. After dispatching Tommy, Daisy, Kyle and Crystal, the action commander faced off against Deion. As Deratsuiger ran his hand over the sword, a blue light emanated from the blade, and as he swung, the energy was unleashed. Raising his sword to block it, Deion was sent back into his teammates, all of them changing back into Gokaiger.

"Ok, that didn't work what now?" Asked Daisy as she used her sword to get to her feet.

"Let's try this instead." Crystal said, pressing down on her buckle and grabbing a new key. The others followed suit and stood up.

_Gokai Change: __**DekaRanger**_

After changing into the Space Police Sentai, they renewed the battle, catching Deratsuiger off balance by using an unexpected Sentai. Using their sidearms and swords, they began to send him back, but the action commander began to push back. As he frantically swung his sword, the group slipped behind him and head out their blasters, ready to finish the fight.

_Strike Out!_

As the pirated police sentai pulled the triggers, five colored energy shots flew out and slammed into the Imperial guard and as he fell to the ground, he exploded. High fiving themselves, they congratulated themselves, but their celebration was cut short when Deratsuiger began to glow purple and grew. Grabbing his moribites, Kyle dialed the Galleon, and then called Matt Austin.

"Hey Matt, we're about to form the megazord. You better hold onto something." After hanging up they jumped up, catching the cables and entered the Galleon, which sailed towards the enlarged action commander, before the Gokai Vehicles started popping out of the Galleon.

_Pirate Combination: Complete GokaiOH_

Once GokaiOh formed, they landed on the ground and stood their ground, sliding in their Gokai Keys.

_Gokai Starburst: Fire!_

The cannon came out of the chest of GokaiOh, and began to fire giant cannonballs, which were sliced apart by Deratsuiger's giant sword, and sent energy blade attacks at them, sending them back.

"Ok, we've got a new Ultimate Power, let's put it to use." Daisy said, holding up her DekaPink Key. The others nodded and grabbed their dekaranger keys, sliding them in and initiating one of the alternate GokaiOh transformations.

_Ranger Key, Let's go!_

_DekaGokaiOh, Ready!_

Once the change was finished, they turned the keys again, the gun barrels on the arms and legs began to spin.

_Gokai Full Burst!_

Deratsuiger tried to block the attack, but the sheer magnitude of bullets overwhelmed him and began to deal damage. They didn't do enough damage to finish him off, but their next attack would finish him.

_Gokai Radical Racing Slash_

Using the CarRanger Ultimate Power, they struck a finishing blow that defeated the Imperial Guard for the second and final time. As they prepared to leave they were struck by several energy balls from behind as they were ambushed by a trio of enlarged Sugormin. Drawing their weapons, the pirates spun their wheels and charged at the three. Ducking under one strike, they struck one with the Sugormin with their swords and turned to strike the third with their giant leg.

"Uh, guys, I hate to bother you, but this might intreast you." The voice of Matt came from behind them. Turning, Kyle realized it was coming from the tubes that allowed them to talk to the bridge from the deck.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Tommy shouted behind him.

"No I'm fine. The room isn't even bouncing as much as you'd think. But that's not what I'm calling about. The treasure chest began to glow just a second ago, and when I opened it up, the Jungle Fury and Mystic Force keys were glowing."

"Christmas came early this year. Thanks Matt, we'll put them to use now."

_Ranger Key: Lets go!_

_Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beast!_

The hatches once again opened, summoning manifestations of Gekitiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain who charged out and rammed into the Sugorminm destroying two of the three.

"We missed one." Deion deadpanned, holding up a green ranger key.

"Lets rectify that." Kyle said, holding up a red one.

_Ranger Key: Lets go!_

_MagiGokaiOh!_

Again, the hatches opened, with magidragon's wings and claws popping out, followed by the head of the dragon. While they had a range of attacks they could have used, the team opted for a quick finish, unleashing the dragon, which encircled the Sugormin with three magic binds, and rained magic attacks down on the creature, destroying it.

Looking around, they confirmed the Zangyack had been defeated and the GokaiOh jumped into the air, changing back into the Galleon and began to sail off.

After regrouping in the main deck with Matt, they began to talk about the battle.

"So the GekiRanger and MagiRanger keys just started to glow out of the blue?" Tommy asked, holding the blue keys of said Sentais. Matt nodded.

"Yeah. It was weird. Only thing I can think of is that either they couldn't make it to the meeting, or they saw the fighting on the news and thought you need the powers sooner then later."

Kyle collected the keys and tossed them back into the chest, before sitting back down.

"Hopefully, the next few days will be calmer. We'll become exhausted if we keep fighting the Zangyack everyday like we have been." Daisy said, leaning back on the couch.

"Do you guys need any help?" Matt asked, concerned.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever they toss at us. But to be on the safe side, no more late night partying on the Galleon." Deion said with a grin. Matt nodded and after a few minutes, they dropped him off at the mall, along with a signed picture of the team for his kids.

After dropping him off, the team regrouped and began to talk.

"So, in four days, Christmas comes early. What do we do until then?" Asked Crystal.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but if we're meeting past Power Rangers, I'm going to need a new outfit." Tommy said. The others nodded and agreed that it would be a good idea to clean themselves up in preparation for meeting their predecessors. Kyle stood up and went to the bridge.

"I'll take us to a nice mall where we can get some new stuff. Someone make something to eat, please." After a few minutes, Tommy, Crystal and Daisy looked at Deion expectantly. He tried to ignore them, but after a few minutes, got up.

"Ok fine, I'll head to the kitchen. If nothing else to get away from you crazy people." The team laughed, with Tommy heading to his room to get some sleep and Daisy and Crystal having gossip time. Hopefully, things would get easier from hear.

Here is chapter 5: my story is changing from what I envisioned, but I think it'll be better this way. As said before, KoolKen256 gets credit for assisting with ideas. Chapter 6 will be shorter, and will lead to something big.

Gokai Changes:

Gokai Red: GoRed, RedTurbo, ShinkenRed, DekaRed

Gokai Blue: GoBlue, Blueturbo, ShinkenBlue, DekaBlue

Gokai Yellow: GoYellow, YellowRacer, YellowTurbo, ShinkenYellow, DekaYellow

Gokai Green: GoGreen, BlackTurbo, ShinkenGreen, Dekagreen

Gokai Pink: GoPink, PinkTurbo, ShinkenPink, DekaPink


	6. A will to Gao!

Thanks to KoolKen256 and Drago3511 for their reviews. I hope you both enjoy this chapter. Still don't own Gokaiger.

I know that perhaps not many people like this story compared to some of my others and might get upset I'm updating it so much, but there is a good reason. I have to do this and a few other chapters within a month so the timeline of a project I'm collaborating on is tight. I'm still working on other stories and their status will be listed here:

A different path: I know the overall path (no pun intended) I want the next chapter to take,but it's a tricky one and I want it to be good. It should be up in a few weeks.

Doctor What?: Chapter 3 is about 60% done. I'll try and finish it within a few days.

Saints in Las vegas: Sin Mafia Mix: Again, roughly 50% done. I'm incorporating ideas I had originally planned for Expanding the turf, because I feel those ideas will work better there.

Ninja Ranger Black: I've started the chapter but got offtrack,. Haven't abaonded it and will get around to it eventually.

Zeo Reborn: the original ending has been changed so I'm having to rewrite the last chapter.

Moving on: I haven't abandoned this story and will eventually get around to a new chapter.

Expanding the Turf: I'm planning on doing a rewrite of the entire story at some point.

Shattering Dusk: I'm not sure if I'm going to keep working on this story, due to an apparent lack of intreast.

Hazard: Again, I'll get around to it eventually.

Let me just say this: I Have never been to the Mall of America, so don't kill me if my description is wrong.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The five Gokai Pirates had decided that since they had to go shopping, they would splurge and go somewhere big.

And that was how the five ended up walking into the Mall of America in Bloomington Illonis. Finding a map of the mall they began to look around.

"What should we do?" Asked Kyle as they looked at the map.

"Well, we have some shopping for clothes." Daisy said, both she and Crystal looking excited at the idea.

"I was actually hoping to get some weights and some other stuff while we were here." Deion told his oldest friend.

"I'm hungry." Tommy said, not to anyones surprise.

"Ok, why don't Deion and I go get some weights, while Daisy and Crystal grab some clothes, and we all meet up at the food court?" Kyle suggested. The group agreed with the idea and split up. After a little of being lost, Deion and Kyle managed to find a sporting goods store. They began to make small talk as they searched for small handheld weights and such.

"So, what's going on between you and Daisy?" Kyle asked as he picked up a weight, but set it down again.

"What do you mean?" The new Gokai Green asked.

"Are you dating her or just friends?" Kyle clarified. Deion bit his lip looking away. He had feelings for Daisy for a while, but it didn't seem she felt the same way, and he hadn't wanted to acceft their friendship by trying anything.

"She's my best friend. I've known her for years." He eventually replied.

"Cool, then you won't have a problem if I ask her out." Kyle said. Deion was about to respond when his Moribites bgan to go off. Taking it out of his pocket, he opened it up, with Kyle standing close to he could hear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()() ()()())()()()()()()()())(()()()()())()()

Daisy held up a blouse to herself and turned to Crystal, who looked at her aprasingly before nodding.

"Very nice, so, since we're going to be working together, why don't you tell me about yourself?" she asked the new Gokai Pink.

"Well….I'm trilingual, I can speak English, Spanish, and Japanese. I'm #1 in Sensei Franks class. I like Chinese and Italian food, and can speed read." She said after a moment of wondering what she should tell her new friend for their first real chat.

"Cool." Crystal said, picking up a yellow dress and looking at the price tag.

"What about you? Tell me about you and the boys." Daisy said as she picked out a dress.

"Not much to tell. We work together at a restaurant and go to the same gym. They needed a chick who could hold her own, so they asked me to help. I've only been a Gokaiger for a day longer then you and Deion to be honest." She said.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I'd have thought you three would have known each other longer." Daisy said in shock, turning to her. As the girls went to go pay for their clothes, Daisy's Moribites began to ring. Opening it up, they listened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()() ()()())()()()()()()()())(()()()()())()()

"Sorry to bother you, but you guys and girls need to get to the food court. It's time to rumble." Tommy told them over his moribites, before he hung up and punched a gormin away, sliding his Ranger Key into it, turning the key, and ducking under a club before holding his transformation device out.

"Gokai Change: GoKaiger!

After becoming Gokai Blue, Tommy kicked a table at a pair of Gormin, then hit another with his sword. As he saw a group of Gormin lining up to fire their rocket clubs at him, a barrage of musket balls flew at the grey aliens and struck them.

Gokai's Red and Green were approaching the food court from the stairs below, while Yellow and Pink jumped down from the previous floor. The five regrouped and took stock of the enemies numbers.

_Gokai Red_

_Gokai Blue_

_Gokai Yellow_

_Gokai Green_

_Gokai Pink_

_Pirate Sentai: Gokaiger_

After their roll call, the team began to fight against the gormin and took the fight to the alien, until Daisy heard a yell and looked down. She saw a trio of Sugormin chasing after a family who were running into a perfume store to try and get away from the blue aliens.

"Those people need help!" She yelled. Kyle shot a Gormin out of his way before running over and seeing what she was talking about.

"Ok. You and I can handle those three. Crystal, can you finish up here?" he asked. Gokai Yellow headbutted a Gormin and smirked under her helmet.

"Of course we can. Go be heroes, we got this." Kyle and Daisy nodded before jumping down, grabbing ranger keys as they did so.

Meanwhile, Crystal, Deion, and Tommy went back to back and slide their new keys into their moribites.

_Gokai Change: __**KakuRanger**_

Changing into the Ninja Sentai, they used Hidden Ninja Style Attacks to defeat the Gormin before switching to their swords.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Landing on the ground on the floor below, Kyle and Daisy ran over to the Sugormin and jumped over them, changing as they flip in the air.

_Gokai Change: __**Battle Fever**_

Spinning, Battle japan lifted Battle America up and twirled her, allowing her to kick the Sugormin away, before using upper cut to blow a strike and jump spin kicking it away, while Daisy flipped another one over her shoulder and did a backflip kick to take it out. Changing back into Gokaiger, they slide Ranger Keys into their guns.

_Final Wave: __**Gokai Blast**_

Pulling the trigger, the respective Red and Pink energy bullets flew out of the gun, striking the three Sugormin and causing them to explode. After making sure that the civilians were ok, the two ran back up to the food court, where they arrive just in time to see Deion DDT the last of the gormin and watch it vanish.

"Ok, that was weird." Tommy said as he helped Deion up, looking around. Thankfully the food court hadn't been damaged that badly and no one was hurt.

"We fought off the bad guys. Why is that so weird?" Asked Crystal, confused.

"That's not what's weird, but we're in a different city then we were before, and we got attacked as if we were still back home." Tommy elaborated. Kyle nodded as he realized what his long time friend meant.

"He's right, we even had to handle a group of Zangyack when we were in Toronto." Kyle recalled. The others nodded, remembering their battle after his and Tommy's meeting with Amy Jo "Jules" Johnson.

"Well, since maybe the Zangyack and Gokaiger are linked, like sides of a coin, wherever we go, they follow." Deion suggested. That made sense, so at least they might not have to worry about the Zangyack attacking the states when they were over in Japan. They jumped down and found a bathroom and hid inside before changing back to normal and heading back out so they could get their purchases and were still hungrey, but given the battle in the food court, the group had decided to try and find some place else to eat. After they went back to their stores and paid for the items they had been eyeing. After they regrouped, they began to walk out.

As they walked out of the Mall, Daisy noticed a familiar face. It took her a moment before she realized where she saw her before.

"Alyson Kiperman?"

The pirates paused and looked behind them, at the same time the blond who was walking into the mall turned in response to her name. After a second, the pirates recognized her as Taylor, from Power Rangers Wild Force.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked. Daisy handed Kyle her bags then held out her hand.

"Yes, I'm Daisy, Gokai Pink." She said excitedly, before blushing when she realized she had spoken little louder then she would have liked. Thankfully, none of the passerbys had heard her. The former Soaring Eagle's eyes widen and she smiles, shaking her hand.

"Oh wow, I was hoping I'd run into you guys here. As you guys probably know, the Power Rangers will be gathering in New York. But when I heard on the radio that you guys had been seen here, I decided to head down to meet you guys."

"Cool. We were going to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" Tommy asked. Alyson smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. I know a nice place not that far from here, come on." She told them. As they walked away, none of them noticed they were being obsvered by a trio of action commanders.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()(

"So, those are the Gokaiger. Not bad, but not good enough to warrent big brother and big sisters attention." One said to the others.

"They agree, which is why they told us to deal with them." The second one reminded.

"It should be a simple enough task for the three of us. It seems that the red and green both have an intreast in the pink one. It should be a simple matter for me to use that against them." The third one spoke up.

"A good idea sister. Meanwhile, we'll send down ShiYajyuu to deal with them." The second one said. The two others agreed with that course of action and departed.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()())()()( )()()()()()()()

After a short detour at the Galleon to drop off their purchases, and give Alyson a tour, the 6 were at a French restraunt, eating and discussing the Zangyack.

"Your right, the fact you keep encountering them wherever you go is odd." Alyson said, after they had mentioned the fact that the Zangyack were always wherever they went. "Still, that must be a load off, not having to worry about the damage their likely to cause when you guys go to New York.

So lets talk about something a bit more pleasnet. I've heard that you guys have used a number of keys already, which ones are your favorites?" She asked , being a lady went first.

"Well, some of my favorites are Battle America, White Swan, PteraRanger, BoukenPink, and TimePink, but GekiChopper and AbareKiller are pretty cool too."

Crystal, the second female, went next.

"Mine are Sun Vulcan, Yellow Lion, GoaYellow, Mega Yellow and Hurricane Yellow."

"My favorites would have to be GoGreen, MagiGreen, GoseiBlack, AbareBlack, and Battle Kenya." Deion said, looking at Tommy, who swallows his pepsi before speaking.

"I'd go with Go-on Blue, TenmaRanger, GoseiBlue, BoukenBlue and GaoBlue."

"My picks are Spade Ace, DenziRed, TyrannoRanger, Red One, and Ninja Red." Kyle finished up.

"That are some intreasting choices." Said Alyson. "That reminds me, how is it you guys always manage to use the same Sentai? I mean, I'd have thought you guys would end up grabbing the wrong keys frequently or something." She asked.

"Well, usually we'll say something like "Lets give them some LiveMan attacks" or, "Lets go with GekiRanger", stuff along those lines, though sometimes it is intreasting how we grab the same keys when we don't talk." Deion said.

As the Pirate Sentai talked with the former Wild Force Yellow, sreams from outside drew their attention, where they saw a new Zangyack creature.

"What is that thing?" Crystal asked.

"I don't recognize him from the show." added Tommy.

"Whatever he is, we better take care of to eat and run Alyson." Kyle said as they transformed and ran outside

_Gokai Red_

_Gokai Blue_

_Gokai Yellow_

_Gokai Green_

_Gokai Pink_

_**Pirate Sentai: Gokaiger**_

Drawing their weapons, the pirates charged at the strange skeletal cheetah thing, which was a fast and stronger monster. After a few minutes of getting tossed around and not making any headway, they pirates pulle out some ranger keys and took out their moribites.

"_Gokai Change: __**Changeman!"**_

Using the 9th Sentai for the first time, they immediatly went on the offenseive.

_"Dragon Attack!  
Pegasus Attack!  
Mermaid Attack  
Griffen Attack!  
Phenoix Attack!"_

The attacks scored, but didn't do as much damage as they would have liked. As they got ready to try another attack, Kyle and Deion were blasted from behind. Spinning, they found themselves facing a strange purple alien woman.

"Who are you?" Demanded Crystal.

"I am KappaVron, and that is my creation, the action commander: ShiYajyuu. I hope you like it, I made it just for you." She said before vanishing with a wave of her arm.

"Another new monster." Growled Kyle as he got up. Holding up a new key, the othersturned back to face ShiYajyuu/

_"Gokai Change: __**GaoRanger**__"_

Changing into the 25th Super Sentai, the five charged back at the creature.

Deion blocked it's punch, before kicking it in the midsection and throwing it into a car.

"Gao!"

Daisy flipped over the car and landed on ShiYajyuu and began scratching at his face before jumping up and kicking him away.

"Gao!"

Tommy ran over and grabbed it, flipping him over his shoulders and kicking him in the head hard.

"Gao!"

Crystal jumped on the side of a building, using the strength of her legs to push off and spreading her eagle wings, grabbing the Action Commander with her legs and dragging him down the street.

"Gao!"

Kyle ran at him and blocked a series of punches, before hitting a few punches of his own, and grabbing the skeletal creatures face and raking it with his claws.

"Gao!"

Stepping back, they held out their hands,gathering their GaoRanger Arsenal and combing weapons.

_"Evil-Rendering-Hundred-Beast Sword!_

_Evil Spirits Disperse!"_

Swinging the sword down, they used GaoRangers finishing move to defeat ShiYajyuu and changed back into Gokaiger, just as a pair of purple beams made the creature grow.

"Man thats getting old fast." Deion remarked as Kyle summoned the Galleon. After forming the GokaiOh, they immediatly used the DekaRanger keys to make DekaGokaiOh. As they tried to line up a shot for the full burst however, ShiYajyuu threw some of the bones in his body at them, which exploded on contact, sending them stumbling.

"Ok, so your not bad, lets try this instead." remarked Kyle as they formed MajiGokaiOh.

Turning the keys again, they unleashed the MajiDragon to attack, but the creature avoided the MagiBind and struck MagiDragon with an exploding bone, then began smashing its bone clubs at the GokaiOh.

"This isn't going our way!" said Daisy as she tried to hold onto her wheel.

"We ain't done yet!" Yelled Tommy as they slide in new Ranger Keys.

"_Gokai Radical Racing Slash!"_

The attack that has served them reasonabily well since they recieved it slashed ShiYajyuu, but because of it's skelatal structure, it avoided the worst of the attack.

As the pirates began to try and think of a new stratagy, their buckles flipped open, with the GoaRanger keys glowing and floating ot their hands.

"About damn time she coughed it up." Joked Crystal as they slide the keys into their wheels, summoning the GoaLion to their aid.

Initialy they fought seperatly, with GokaiOh distractig the creature, and GoaLion picking his spots, but soon they formed Goa-GokaiOh, using their speed to keep it off balance, before turning their keys again for the finishing blow.

"_Gokai Animal Heart!"_

Beams of energy fired out of the mecha, blasting the creature apart and destroying it.

After giving Alyson their thanks for trusting them with the GoaRanger Ultimate Power, the Gokaiger once again boarded the Galleon and departed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

"How did it go, KappaVron?" Asked her brother, XiVron.

"As expected. The Gokaiger don't know that I cast a spell on the red and green ones, because they think I snuck up on them and simply blasted them with my power. After a short incubation period, they won't be able to be in the same hemisphere with each other, much less be a team." KappaVron said, laughing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()))()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )())()()()())()

Ok, chapter six is over and done with. Please read and review.

What...oh thats right, we have a trailer for you to watch.

**As the Gokaiger struggle to battle the Zangyack Empire and locate the remaining Ultimate Powers, they stumle upon a new world much different then the one they know.**

Kyle faced off against a funny haired man in a black Kimono, wielding a dangerous looking sword.  
"I don't know what your problem is, but don't expect to cross a pirate and get off easy!"

"What the hell were those guys? Why were they after us?"

"What the hell, why are their two Deions?"

Lord Aizen of the Arrancers smiled at his new ally.  
"It will all go according to plan."

"Three of your friends were captured in the attack, as were some friends of ours."

"_**I wil destroy all you Shinigami and Pirates!"**_ Declared the voice of what only could be described as a true monster.

"If we're going to fight, then we must stand together!" Ichigo shouted. Kyle smirked and pointed his sword at the assembled army.

"Pirates and Shinigami together: Lets make this crossover show Other-Worldly flashy!"

**"Super Sentai, Gotei 13: combine!"**

_Starring: Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Deion, Kyle, and many More. A crossover of the Fics Life without a surname and The Accidental Gokai Change…_

**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS. BLEACH: An adventure beyond Reality!**

**Directed by Koolken256 and Psycho Sin Mafia.**

Coming Soon.


	7. An Ultimate Gathering

Here is Chapter 7: It's undergone some changes since my original idea, but I think that it's better this way. As always Credit goes to Koolken3511 for his help as a soundingboard. BTW, KoolKen, I stole your pagebreak. Haha.

Daisy and Crystal grinned as they watched the Gokai Galleon approach New York City. After a few battles with the Zangyack, their search for Ultimate Powers was nearly half over. They already had collected the Powers of DiaRanger, OhRanger, CarRanger, MajiRanger, GekiRanger, DekaRanger, and GoaRanger. And after tonight, they would have the rest of the powers that had been held by Power Ranger Era actors.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't mind heading down and releaxing until it's time for the big gathering." Tommy said from the table as he drew some anime figures.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kyle said as he walked in and sat on the couch: next to Daisy, Deion noted annoyed. Ever since Kyle had mentioned his intentions to ask Daisy out, Gokai Green had been in a bad mood regarding their captain. "We've been busting our humps against the Zangyack, so a day of R&R wouldn't be the worst thing." He finished.

The others agreed on the idea, so after changing clothes and agreeing on a place and time to meet, they made their way to the ground and split up. As Deion was about to make his way down the street, he heard Kyle ask Daisy to stick around for a moment so he could ask her something. Knowing what he was likely to ask, Deion frowned and walked away.

XpagebreakX

KappaVron watched the Gokaiger from her perch atop of a building.

"How is your spell working?" Asked her sibling, XiVron.

"Like a charm of course. I might not be as good a caster as DeltaVron, but I can cast a simple jealousy spell." She replied with a smirk.

"Good: We'll send down a hoard of Gormin and one of our special creations to stir up trouble between them." He said as he used his communicated with the Gingant Horse, relaying his orders.

XpagebreakX

Crystal caught up with Deion and wrapped an arm around him.

"You doing ok Green Gills?" She joked.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm just a bit miffed." He told her.

"What for?" She asked, walking backwards to face him as they talked.

"Kyle's asking Daisy out, and I'd prefer to date her personally." Crystal paused and looked at him closely.

"Well if you'd like to date her, why haven't you asked her yet? She'd say yes. Trust me on this." She told him. Deion nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Crystal."

"Don't mention it. But first, I think a haircut wouldn't be the worst thing, a little makeover to add that extra kick to her saying yes." She said, dragging him to the crosswalk. Deion noticed a salon across the street, and wondered what he was getting himself into.

XpagebreakX

Daisy smiled as Kyle held open the door for her. After accepting his invitation to lunch, he let her choose the restaurant, and she had choosen a seafood restaurant. Things were going well so far. The two made small talk as they ordered their drinks but,as they unfortunately expected, screams outside alerted them to the presence of the Zangyack. Cursing, Kyle tossed some bills onto the table and ran out after Daisy, the two of them distracting and fighting the gormin to allow people a chance to get away.

Daisy noticed Gokai Green and Gokai Yellow heading to them, and quickly glanced around, noting a security camera across the street. Tackling a gormin, she took out her gun and shot it out, then spun and took out the rest of the camera in the area. She took out her moribtes and used her thumb to flip it open, folding up her ranger key. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kyle was mimicking her, taking out his devices.

"_Gokai Change: __Gokaiger_!"

Gokai Red and Pink ran over and joined their allies, fighting off the gormin. Things were going well for the team, the gormin seemed easier then usual. Just after finishing the last of them off, Tommy was hit by a motorcycle that was thrown at his back. The others spun around and saw a strange bulky creature approaching.

"I'm Netsxio. I'm going to crush you all." Drawing their weapons, Deion, Daisy and Kyle ran at the new arrival while Crystal made sure that Tommy wasn't crippled by the motorcycle. Daisy ran past the large arm of Netsxio, and when he turned to go after her, Kyle and Deion went hack-and-slash on it's back. Spinning around, he grabbed the two by the chest and threw them back into a semi-truck trailer.

However, his attempt to follow up was cut off then he was shot from behind by Tommy and Crystal. Gathering around each other, they grabbed a set of Ranger Keys, from the previous anniversary season.

"_Gokai Change: __**Boukenger!"**_

Grabbing their weapons, they charged at Netsxio and began to renew their battle against him. Kyle used the Bouken Javelin, while Deion backed him up with the Radical Hammer. After scoring some blows, they backed off so Tommy could use the Blow Knuckle and Crystal could use the Bucket Scooper, after pummeling him with their weapons, they dropkicked him away, so that Daisy could set up an attack with her hydro shooter, but Netsxio grabbed a car and shoved it at her, striking her hard.

Both Kyle and Deion turned and ran over to check on her, but were hit with energy attacks from behind, changing them back into Gokaiger.

Tommy and Crystal ran over to try and keep Netsxio's attention off of the three, but despite their efforts, they were easily dispatched.

Approaching, Kyle and Deion, Netsxio raised his arms to pound them. Kyle looked up and saw the blow coming, rolling away to avoid the attack. But Deion didn't see the attack coming and was smashed hard, actually causing him to go into the ground a few inches. Kyle rolled over and jumped to his feet with a new Ranger Key.

_Gokai Change: __**Maskman!"**_

Running over, Kyle punched Netsxio in the stomache and launched one of his favorite attacks.

_**God Hand!**_

The powerful punched scored hard, and sending the action commander back into a police car. Changing back into Gokaiger, he slide his ranger key into his sword, an action mimicked by the others, minus Deion.

_**Gokai Slash**_

Swinging their sword, they delivered the finishing move, destroying the monster. Turning, Daisy, Crystal, and Tommy ran over to check on Deion, who still hadn't moved. While they did that, Kyle visually made sure that there were no more Zangyack around, then summoned the Galleon.

"He's hurt pretty bad. We need to get him aboard the Galleon." Daisy said, worried about her best friend. Kyle couldn't help but grind his teeth as the Galleon approached.

XpagebreakX

KappaVron and XiVron watched as the Gokaiger helped Gokai Green aboard their ship.

"It seems that Netsxio was more effective than we expected. Unless our eyes our deceiving us, he injured one of the pirates." XiVron.

"Yes. I didn't expect him to do that well." She agreed.

"Soon we shall take to the battle field ourselves." XiVron told her, as the two of them got up vanished.

XpagebreakX

Kyle walked out of his room, rolling his shoulders, heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. However as he crossed the room, he noticed something moving to his right. Turning, he was surprised to see Deion shoving him hard, causing him to crash into the Treanger Chest stand, knocking him down and scattering the ranger keys all across the floor.

"What the hell man?" Tommy yelled as he jumped up from the table and ran over in front of Deion, keeping him from going after Kyle more. Daisy and Crystal helped Kyle up, and kept him from going after Deion in retaliation.

"What's your problem?" Kyle demanded, fury in his eyes.

"You could have dove the other way and neither of us would have been smashed into the ground." Deion yelled, trying to get past Tommy.

"It all happened in a split moment, I barely had time to think about saving myself, let alone saving you." Kyle replied.

"That's bull, what were you hoping that if I was hurt enough, you'd have Daisy all to yourself?!" He sarcastically asked. Daisy's eyes widened and she looked between her oldest friend and her captain, wondering what they are talking about.

"Now _that_ is bull. I saw that attack coming, why didn't you, you big baby?"

"Oh, baby am I? Ok then, why don't I show you how much of a baby I am?" He said, grabbing his moribites and ranger key. Kyle grabbed his and followed Deion.

"Wait, NO, you guy's can't fight. Deion's still hurt, and theres no reason to fight. It was an accident." Tommy said, trying to calm them down. However, the Galleon's sensors went off. Cursing Daisy, Crystal, and Tommy ran over to the console.

"Damn, that alien lady we met before, KappaVron is attacking Madison Square Park. We need to get going down there and stop her." Tommy said, turning to face the others. "Where did Kyle and Deion go?"

The others turned and realized that the Red and Green pirates were gone.

"Shit!"

XpagebreakX

Gokai Red leapt over a slash from Gokai Green's sword and kicked him in the back. Deion cursed and opened fire, forcing Kyle on the defensive. Slashing and shooting at each other, the two fought with murderous intent. Anyone who witnessed the fight, would have thought the two would only stop when one of them was dead, and it was scary how right they were.

XpagebreakX

Tommy kept in front, using his duel swords to fight against KappaVron's curved tonfa weapons. Daisy and Crystal hung back, with Daisy using duel guns against her, while Crystal used her single gun to help her out.

Striking hard across the chest, KappaVron sent Tommy back towards the others.

"Whats wrong little pirates? Weren't there five of you? Oh, that's right, two of you are busy trying to kill each other!" She cackled at them.

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh nothing much, just cast a spell on them that would make them so jealous of the other that they'd want to kill the other. And from what I've seen its working." She said, arrogantly. She flipped her tonfa's around and pointed them at the three gokaiger. "And now, I'll finish you lot off."

Just as she was about to fire energy blasts from her tonfa's, several shots rained down from her right, startling and hurting her. Everyone spun to see DekaRed and DekaGreen, both in SWAT Mode, firing their D-Revolvers at her until they reach their allies.

"Sorry we're late guys. Glad the party didn't go to far without us." Deion said as they helped their friends up.

"Hw could you two have broken my spell?" KappaVron demanded.

"It's simple. You forgot a vital fact about humans: We're a violent people!" Kyle said. Crystal, Daisy, Tommy, and KappaVron and stumbled, having not expected that.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" She yelled.

"Simple." Deion said.

XpagebreakX

_**FlashBack**_

Deion ducked under a kick from kyle and swung his sword at him. Unfortunatly the blow was caught, and he found several punches finding their mark on his face. After getting hit in the back of the head with an elbow, Deion stumbled away, and spun around, about to get back into the fight when a small voice was heard in the back of his head.

_Why are we fighting?_

Deion paused. That was a good point, why were they remembered being angry at Kyle, but why? Deion caught Kyle's next attack and flipped him over, grabbing a ranger key from his buckle.

_Gokai Change: __**Denziman!**_

When Kyle got up and turned around, he found himself on the bad end of several Denzi Punches to the face until he ducked under one, grabbed the DenziGreen helmet and pulled it down, headbutting him.

The two stumbled back and fell down, holding their heads.

"What were we doing?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. One moment I hate your guts, the next I don't." Deion said as he sat down.

Their attention was caught by the sounds of fighting a short distance away.

"How much do you want to bet that the reason we were fighting is over there?" Deion asked.

"No bet." Kyle said as the two got up and ran to the sight of the battle, grabbing the DekaRanger Keys.

XpagebreakX

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"What does that mean?" KappaVron asked, confused.

"It means we beat each other so much in the head we knocked your spell loose." Kyle says dramatically.

"That's about what I would expect from you two." Tommy said as he got up.

"Well, now that you two are back to normal, lets get to work. We've got some pummeling to give that alien bitch." Daisy said, pressing down on her buckle, grabbing a ranger key, an action followed by the others.

_Gokai Change: __**Goseiger**_

After changing into the Goseigers, they all leapt around their enemy. Crystal and Deion used Rock Crush Cards to send massive rocks at KappaVron, while Tommy hits her with a presshower card, and Kyle and Daisy use Comprethunder cards, hitting her from all sides.

Kappavron attempted to retaliate by using her tonfa's to attack them with ebergy slashes, but the pirated angles doged the attack, transforming as they rolled on the ground.

_Gokai Change: __**TimeRanger**_

Tommy lept first, swinging his swords.

"Beat 6!"

Crystal followed up with her attack.

"Beat 3!"

Daisy went next.

"Beat 9!"

Deion even went at it, trying his hand at a new attack style.

"Beat 12!" After being hit by the four different slashes, Kyle kept the momentum going by blasting KappaVron with the Assault Vector weapon.

"No….this can't be…I am KappaVron, of the Vron family! I can't be defeated by lowly pirates!" She declared, struggling to get to her feet.

"Well, I guess today's just not you day then." Crystal said, holding up one more ranger key.

_Gokai Change: __**ZyuRanger**_

Becoming the 16th Sentai, and the first to be adapted into the classic American show, Power Rangers, they assembled the Howling cannon, and fired. The five energy beams flew and struck KappaVron, causing her to fall to the ground and explode.

Changing back into Gokaiger, Kyle took out his moribites, expecting her to grow large. He wasn't expected to have a giant monster appear behid them, it's massive stomp scattering them

"Not bad pirates, but you'll find XiVron a much more difficult challenge." The monster boasted.

"Ok, not what I was expecting, but we can work with this." Kyle said as he dialed the Galleon. As it approached, it dropped five cables, which the Gokaiger used to get back aboard the ship. After forming the GokaiOh, they immediately went on the offensive.

_Gokai Starburt!_

Opening the hatches on the arms and legs of GokaiOh, enless lines of cannonballs revealed themselves, while the cannon popped out fo the chest and opened fire. However this "XiVron" easily avoided the cannonballs and tossed exploding daggers at them.

The Gokaiger attempted to counter attack with DekaGokaiOh's Gokai Full Burst, but they were caught off guard by an enlarged KappaVron attacking them from behind.

'This isn't looking to good." Crystal said as GokaiOh raised it's twin Gokai Ken. The sibling monsters then went on the offensive. Xivron used his blade attacked while KappanVron blasted them with energy attacks, with the GokaiOh suffering massive damage, sending them crashing down to the ground, sparks flying all around them.

"Anyone dead?" Kyle asked as he got back to his feet.

"Not after something like that." Said Deion as they tried to bring the massive pirate titan to it's feet. But something caught Gokai Pinks eye.

"Guys, look!" She said, brining up a screen. Standing on a roof watching them, was numerous Ranger Legends. There was Steven Skyler, who played Antonio in Power Rangers Samurai. Andrew Grey, who plays Troy on MegaForce, standing next to Danial Ewing, of RPM fame, and more. Their hands were glowing with the flames of Ultimate Power. One by one, the group began to nod, and their buckles began to flip open, showing glowing ranger keys.

"We've got some back up now." Deion said as GokaiOh turned to face the sibling monsters. They grabbed the Hurricangers keys first.

_Ranger Key: Let's go!_

__Summoning Furaimiru, they form Hurricane-GokaiOh, and use the infinite Shuiken attack sending a flurry of shirkens out of it's arms anr legs, before turning their keys again, with Furaimiru separating from GokaiOh to use his Turbulence Cherry Blossom attack.

While XiVron and KappaVron attempted to recover, they summoned the GoaLion and formed GoaGokaiOh, blasting them with the Gokai Animal Heart attack, before inserting the Shikenger keys and forming ShikenGokaiOh.

The Vron sibling attempted to fight back, but with their loss in strength due to injuries, they were outmatched, and they were both dispatched after the Gokaiger scored with the Gokai Samurai Slash. With the battle concluded, the Gokaiger cheered, with Deion and Kyle sharing a fist bump of mutual respect. The GokaiOh turned to the rooftop where the Ranger Legends had been standing, but they found they were all gone.

"Where did they go? I wanted to thank them." Tommy asked.

"We won. That must have been thanks enough." Said Kyle, as the Gokai to returned to Galleon form.

XpagebreakX

Deion sighed. He wasn't looking forward to his at all. He walked up to the crows next and found Daisy over looking the city.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just kinda bummed with what happened between you and Kyle before. I know it wasn't your fault, but still."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Daisy turned to face him, curioustiy on her face. "You should give Kyle another chance."

"What do you mean? Wasn't he only intreasted in me because of that spell?" She asked her oldest friend.

"No…he told me back at the Mall of America that he wanted to ask you out, and that was before the spell was cast on us. He likes you, and I think he's a good guy. You two should at least have one date where neither of you has a spell involved."

Daisy looked at him for a few moments before smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Ok Deion, I'll go ask him if he wants to get dinner. Thanks." Watching her head down to the ship, Deion sighed and leaned on the railing.

"That was pretty impressive." Crystal said as she walked up. "most people would have jumped on the chance to have her, but you…you took the cake."

"Thanks Crystal." Deion told her, smiling at her. The Gokai Yellow smiled and waved him off.

"Don't go trying that charm on me big boy. I'm into girls." She said, heading back down the ship. Deion chuckled, watching the sunset from the crows nest.

XpagebreakX

Kyle put his favorite vest on over his crisp white shirt. Daisy has asked him to dinner and he wanted to look good for her. As he made sure all of his shirt buttons were on properly and that he looked good, he began to search for his always present jacket.

"Looking for this?" Asked a voice. Grabbing his gun, Kyle spun around and found himself facing a blue ninja looking figure.

"Ninjaman?" He asked in shock.

"Yep, it's me. I've come to give you the KakuRanger Ultimate Power, and a warning." The Ninja master said, holding out the jacket.

"A warning?" Kyle repeated as he cautiously took his jacket and put it on.

"Yes. The wish that caused the existence of the Gokaiger powers and the Zangyack in this world is having serious repercussions, reality itself is being damaged. My presence alone is indicating of that. If it isn't fixed soon, tragedy could befall Earth."

"How do I fix this?" The Gokai Captain asked, concered.

"The Genie. If you successfully gather all of the Ultimate Powers, you might be able to summon Damaja back to Earth, and ask him to undo the wish." Ninjaman told him. "You have a long journey ahead of you, and it will test you and your crew in many ways. I only hope you can handle yourselves."

The Ninja turned to leave, but Kyle had one more question.

"This "Vron family": They don't exist in Super Sentai shows, Kamen Rider, or even Metal Hero Series. None of us have ever heard of them. Do you know anything that can help us?" He asked.

"Only this, the two you defeated, Xi and Kappa, were the youngest and least powerful. Their siblings are much more dangerous, and they will be out for revenge." Kyle sighed and nodded.

"Ok. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. This entire fiasco is your fault, you were the one who came up with the idea of wishing to be Gokaiger. But you are taking responsibility, and because of that I'll help. But there are others who might not be so forgiving of what you've gone. I don't much like you, but I do hope you'll succed." Ninjaman said. Kyle nodded, and bowed respectfully. Ninjaman nodded and bowed back before departing.

XpagebreakX

Three Days Later:

Daisy and Crystal stood in the crow's nest of the Galleon as they sailed over the Pacific Ocean. After gathering all of the available Ultimate Powers found in America, they now made their way to japan to find the rest. The trip was a short one, only a few days, but they would all be happy once they could walk on soild land again. Speaking of which, they could just see the Oriental Nation over the horizon. Given the Galleon's speed, that would arrive within a few hours. Crystal smiled at Daisy as she turned to look at her.

"So, how are things with you and Kyle?" Daisy looked away to hide her blush.

"It's going well: we've only gone out once though, so hopefully thinks won't get to awkward." She replied. Suddenly the Galleon lurched to one side violently. Crystal grabbed her Moribites and yelled into it.

"Kyle, did you fall asleep at the helm?"

"_It's not me! We're caught in some sort of capture wave, and I can't break free. I can't even hold onto the steering wheel. Deion, Tommy, either of you have anything to say?"_

As the red pirate said this Daisy and Crystal made their way to the main deck and joined their friends, who were both huddled around the console.

"We're not getting any readings: none that make sense anyway. We can register what we think is some sort of tear in the sky, but we aren't picking up anything that could explain why we're being pulled in." Tommy said. Deion's eyes light up as a thought came to him.

"What if that tear has caused some sort of suction effect that we can't detect? Like a leak in a bag of water?" The senors would scan for energy readings, but rushing air."

"That makes sense." Kyle said as he walked into the room, demorphing. "OK I'm lieing. I have no idea what the hell you guys just said." Deion looked at his friend.

"Ok I'll make it simpler. Grab onto something, we're might be able to crash." Kyle nods.

"That I understood." His mind was repeating the words Ninjaman had told him

"_Reality itself if being damaged."_

Before the crew could attempt to try and escape the event horizon, they passed through the dimensional tear between realities, the force damaging the Galleon and knocking them all down and into uncounciousness. They had no idea that a cloaked Zangyack ship had been following them, and also passed through the tear after them.

These events were witnessed by a Silver Figure, watching from the top of Tokyo Tower: watching very intreasted.

And here is chapter 7, which leads directy to the first movie of my series. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs. Bleach: An adventure beyond reality. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I very much hope you all enjoy the movie.

Gokai Changes:

Kyle:BoukenRed, DekaRed (SWAT) GoseiRed, TimeRed, TyrannoRanger

Tommy: BoukenBlue, GoseiBlue, TimeBlue, TriceraRanger

Crystal: BoukenYellow, Gosei Yellow, Time Yellow, Tiger Ranger

Deion: Bouken Black, DenziGreen, DekaGreen (SWAT) GoseiBack, TimeGreen, MammothRanger

Daisy: BoukenPink, Gosei Pink, Time Pink, PteraRanger


	8. An Adventure Beyond Reality

After being caught in the pull of a strange dimensional tear in the sky, the five Gokai Pirates have been sent into a strange new world, one where they will find their team unity tested like never before. A world protected by warriors from beyond life itself.

This is the story of

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger VS. Bleach: An Adventure beyond Reality.

(Ok, real quick thing. There are two Deions in this story. Also, this story is told from the general propective of the Gokaiger. If you go to KoolKen256's page, you can find his version of events in the "life without a surname" story. In my story, HIS Deion will be refered to either as or Shinigami Deion. In his story, MY Deion will be Gokai Deion. Enjoy: Oh by the way it's a VERY LONG story: KoolKen and I treated it as a movie, so you might want to get some food or drink)

Groaning, Kyle sat up and looked around. The ship looked to have avoided a lot of the worst damage. Looking around, he saw that his friends were coming to as well.

"Anyone dead?" he asked, helping Daisy up, who smiled in appreciation.  
"No, but I'd like for Crystal to stop sitting on me!" Deion said annoyed. Once the team was on their feet and were sure they weren't hurt, they looked around.  
"Looks like we came out over Japan, but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong." Daisy said, looking out the window. Before anyone could ask her what she meant, 5 loud thumps came from outside on the deck.  
"We've got company. Daisy, take the treanger chest and hide it in your room. I don't know who they are, but I don't want them getting at the ranger keys. I'll distract them, while Tommy, Deion, and Crystal head to the other side of the ship. We'll try and lure them off before we waste them." Nodding, they went about doing what their leader told them, as he took out his gokai gun and began firing.

Kyle stood, staring with a look of amusement at the strange haired guy's sense of fashion.  
"Can you see me?" the dress wearer asked.  
"Why would you ask that? I can see you just fine." Kyle replied. 'baka' he silently added. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his moribites and ranger key.  
"Ok, let's see what you got!"

_'Gokai Change_:** Gokaiger!:**

After his henshin was complete, his opponent was defiantly caught off guard by what had happened.  
"What the hell are you?"  
Grinning under his helmet, Kyle gave the cheeky answer.  
"Gokai Red!"  
Apparently that wasn't a welcome response, since the strange sword was now in his foes hand, which looked ready to use it. Stepping back, he drew his own sword and his gun.  
"Nice sword, Well, I don't know what your problem with us is, but don't expect to cross a pirate and get off without a fight. ." He said.

"Are you a real pirate?" the guy asked.

Kyle slide into a ready position, as gunshots began to ring all over the Galleon.

Apparently the guy's friends had found the others.

Deion took a position in a corridor and held out his gun, waiting for one of the boarders to come after him. He didn't have to wait long, and the moment he had a shot, he started to open fire.

"Take this Midget!" He yelled. Much to his surprise, the man blocked the bullets with his weird sword.  
"Who are you calling short?" He yelled.  
Hado# 31, Shakkaho!"

Yelling in surprise, Deion grabbed a red key, reasoning that Kyle won't mind given the circumstances.  
"_Gokai Change_**_:_ MagiRanger!"**

Holding out his wand, he cast a fire spell of his own.  
"Reddo Fire!  
The two fire attacks collide and canceled each other out.  
"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The man yelled. Deion groaned, 'this won't end well".  
"What did you just do? Aw man, now I'm fighting the snow miser." He said.

"What did you just call me?" The weird looking guy said. Deion didn't reply as he changed his wand into a sword and clashed blades with him.

Daisy clutched the Treanger chest to her as she and Crystal ran down the halls to their rooms. They were being chased by some weird chick in a black dress. As Daisy looked behind her to see is Crystal was behind her, she tripped and fell, with her friend falling on top of her. And just their luck, another chick ran over and fell on top of them, shoving her chest into Crystal's face.

"Will you get off of me!?" Crystal yelled. As the chick got up and stood next to her friend, the pirate ladies stood up, Daisy sliding the chest into the laundry room to get it out of the way, and both took out red keys.

"_Gokai Change!_** Dynaman! Bioman!"**

"What the hell is this? Some kind of costume party?" Asked miss breasts as they took out their swords.

"Growl, Haineko! Snap, Tobiume!" They both said, one sword releasing some kind of ash, while the other appeared to become more serrated. As Crystal crossed her arms to prepare a Dynamite attack, they heard yelling.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Kyle flew in from up the stairs and crashed into the black haired one, his face (much to Daisy's displeasure) winding up between her breasts. That was twice in two minutes that one of them shoved their chest in someone's face. What was their problem? Daisy thought in anger.

"You pervert!" the lady yelled, kicking the captain off of her. Kyle landed on his feet and spun around, a new key already in his hands.  
"_Gokai Change!_ **Gingaman!"** Kyle then charged at the now very furious berry colored haired guy.

"Well now I'm gonna kill him." Daisy said as she readied her weapon. Next to her, Crystal nodded as she did the same.

Tommy was getting used to seeing weird shit, but this guy took the cake, ate it, then crapped it back out.

"Let's see what you got blue boy." Said the guy, following a dance that baffled tommy as much as it did irritate him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked.

"It's a dance to get me ready for the fight." The guy replied

"We'll that's just...stupid." Tommy told him, a statement that obviously got under the guys skin.

"All right buddy, you asked for it." He said, charging at him. Tommy blocked the initial attack, then tried a swipe at the guy's side which didn't work. All of the sudden the guy vanished. As the gokaiger looked around, he heard,

"Up here Mr. Blue"

Tommy was ready and grabbed a new ranger key.

_Gokai Change:** Goseiger**_

Tensou:  
_Explosive Skywick Power!"_

Tommy used a Gosei attack, sending an intense gust of wind at his airborne foe.

"That did it." He said, brushing his hands off.

Eventually, all five pirates found their way to the top of the ship and changed back to normal. Their strange company soon assembled on the other side of the ship.

"I, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of 10th division, demanded that all of you identify yourselves." The apparent leader told them as he readied his sword.

The five multi-colored fighters looked at each other and nodded.

Kyle stood forward, holding his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers "Gokai Red!"

Tommy stepped up next, placing his hand on the top of his helmet, as though adjusting his hat. "Gokai Blue!"

Crystal joined them, waving her hand briefly in a dismissive motion "Gokai yellow!"

Deion brushed his shoulder off then pointed forward.

"Gokai Green!" Kyle noticed how their opponents flinched after Deion spoke.

Daisy finished up the roll call, holding her hand in front of her and kneeling briefly. "Gokai Pink!"

Straightening at the same time, they motioned as though to tighten the glove on their rights hands, stepping forward and tugging at their collars, showing the logo of their team.

"Kaizoku Sentai… Gokaiger!" they said. The group all looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell kind of task force uses colored spandex?" the one Tommy fought shouted as he stepped forward. The Gokaiger didn't take kindly to the comment.

"Oh yeah, what "division" are you lot in that you all have to wear the same dresses?" Crystal asks, smacking her fist into her palm and twirling her arm.

"I don't know who exactly you're used to dealing with, but if you lot don't get the hell off our ship, you're going to find yourselves in a whole lot of trouble." Tommy said, as one the team pressed down on the top of their belt buckles, each grabbing a ranger key.

"Your choice." Daisy said, drawing a proverbial line in the sand. The leader stood his ground.

"Then all of you are under arrest. Take them down!" He said.

"_Bankai!"_ the Berry-haired one Kyle fought called, unleashing a massive attack on the pirates.

"Let's end this!"

"Just try it cross dresser!" Said Deion.

"_Gokai Change"_

_**"Gorenger!"** _The group of pirates were now in a new set of armor. Daisy held out a multicolored football.

"Let's show them the Gorenger hurricane!" they took up positions and were setting up for their attack, which is when berry chose to strike.

_"Getsuga Tensho!"_ he called as the crest of red and black energy raced towards them. The pirated Gorenger immediately launched a counter attack, using the Gorenger Hurricane. The attacks collide and sending the two teams back.

As everyone got to their feet, Daisy noticed their opponents seemed to be in discussion, one of them very unhappy, before they began to vanish.

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"I have no idea, but we should get going." Tommy said.

"Good idea, let's get going." Kyle said as they all went back under, steering the Gokai Galleon away.

As the team retreated aboard the galleon, the sensors began to detect something massive.  
"Umm guys, we have a problem." Daisy said.  
"What kind of problem?" Asked Deion.  
"Well, judging by the looks of it, I'd say we're being chased by wolzard Fire's younger brother." She told them.  
Looking on the screen, they saw a massive knight like figure approaching.  
"Ok then. Let's get him."  
Turning the wheel, the galleon turned and began to fire it's cannons at the knight, before forming GokaiOh.  
"Let's be careful. We don't know if this guy has back up. We won't use our Ultimate powers right now. Let's pummel this guy the old fashion way." As one, the team spun their wheels, and sidestepped a swipe, before swinging their own swords.  
Their opponent scored the first blow with a strike across the chest, but they weren't ready to give up.  
"Ranger key: let's go."  
The hatches on the arms and legs of GokaiOh opened, revealing a long line of cannonballs. The chest hatch opened and the cannon popped out.  
"Gokai Starburst!"  
They began to fire.

Kyle turned his key, stopping the cannon assault, as the massive machine began to search for their opponent.  
Something was defiantly bothering him about this guy.  
His voice was very familiar, he could swear he had heard it before. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Gokai Green, and realized the voice was similar to Deion.  
Gokai Red shook his head. He must have been imagining things.

The team was about to get serious, when suddenly the doors behind them opened and four new people arrived.  
"Alright, come quietly and you won't get hurt." One of them said.  
"How the hell did you get in here!?" Tommy demanded as he stood up. Kyle draws his sword while Daisy and Deion readied their guns. Before any attacks could be made, they were struck from behind by the knight, sending them off balance and causing Kyle to fall back into his wheel, sending GokaiOh stumbling.  
"Watch what you're doing" The guy with the red haired cornrow looking cut yelled. Daisy yelled and pointing to the screen, they were heading right to a hospital.  
"Oh no you don't!" Deion yelled, as everyone immediately struggled with their wheels to keep their machine from hurting civilians. Thankfully the intruders were staying back, allowing the pirates to focus on their driving.  
Just as GokaiOh was about to step away, the Knight came over and grabbed them, keeping them from falling over.  
The team looked at each other: there was no way for them to keep fighting without damaging the hospital. They were so close they could see people in the window, looking on in worry and wonder. One by one, they slowly nodded in silent agreement.  
"I don't think they work for Aizen. Besides, they are not Arrancar." one of the women said.  
"If we keep fighting, someone will get hurt, or die. And that's not what we want. We surrender." Kyle said. "Tell your friend to let us go and we'll revert GokaiOh back to ship mode."

"That's fine, Renji, go tell my 6th seat to let this thing go. Rias contact Soi Fon and have her send some stealth force members in here." William commanded.  
"Yes captain!" they both resounded as they went off to complete their task.  
"I, Captain William of 5th division, here by place you, the members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, under arrest."  
Tommy stands up and holds up his hands.  
"Wait, time out. Who are you nut jobs? Going around in dresses and swords with giant knights. What's up with that!"

Akeno beat him to the punch.  
"What about you? Wearing colored jumped suits…"  
"Stand down 5th seat, to answer your question blue boy, we are shinigami. Our job is to guide souls to the afterlife, the soul society. We also must purify souls that have become lost, they are called hollows." William said.

Gokai blue stands there for a second, before shrugging.

"Ok." Gokai green chuckled. Gokai red walked over and hit a switch that caused the GokaiOh to revert to the Galleon.

"Well, you lot have questions for us and we sure as hell have questions for you. Why don't we adjourn to the main room and discuss this like proper nut jobs." As he said that, five stealth force members appeared. All of the grabbed one of the Gokaigers. Then Soi Fon walked into the room.

"These are the scum that gave Captain Hitsugaya a hard time? Whatever, I have a few questions for all of you, but first you are to take off those ridiculous clothes one by one and state your name and position on your so called task force." She said in a cold, demanding voice.

"Why must you be such a bitch?" William asked. She Scowled at him and turned back to the pirates.

"I'm waiting."

Kyle tried be serious. He really did, but her attitude called for a snarky remark. Demorphing, he replied.  
"The Doctor: Doctor, fun." One of the stealth team members hit him in the back of the head. "Ow. Ok fine, Kyle: Gokai Red. Captain. Other chores include Snarky remarks and pop culture references."  
Tommy demorphed.  
"Tommy. Gokai Blue: funny voices and instant recall."  
Crystal followed suit.  
"Crystal, Yellow Gokai. Tom boyish cuteness and fashion advice."  
Deion began to laugh, so Daisy went up next.  
"Gokai pink, Daisy, Disney princess cuteness."  
Deion managed to stop laughing enough to demorph and grinned.  
"Names Deion. Gokai Walnut. Board games."  
Everyone immediately noticed the looks on the Shinigami's faces when they saw Deion.

"What?" He asked. Just then ,the giant knight returned to his normal form and arrived with the others. This revealed him to the Gokaigers, who gain the same look on their faces as everyone else.

"I'm seeing things now, when did I get twins little brother?" William asked. Ichigo and other were just as surprised as he was hell, even Soi Fon's jaw dropped.

"Well, this is very weird." Renji said. The new Deion took a look at his counterpart, moving his hand in front of this face.

"You can't be real; there no way this should be happening." He said. He then gave him a punch to the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ok, so that rules out that you are one of Aizen's illusions." Deion growled and lunged, biting other Deion in the hand.

"Who is this Aizen you guys keep talking about? Rival dress salesman?" Crystal asked.

"Damnit these are not dresses! These are Shihakushos; they are the uniform of all shinigami. As for whom Aizen is, he is a captain who betrayed use not too long ago. Nearly killed me and all of my friends. And will you stop biting me!?" Shinigami Deion snapped.

"Deion, stop, heel boy." Daisy said as she kicked her friend in the shin, making him let go.

"Ok, so since I think we've established we have no idea who you lot are, not Aizen, are we still under arrest?" Tommy asked. Soi Fon recover from the shock that she was seeing two of her Yoruichi stealers,

"Yes, all of you still attacked members of the Gotei 13. Also, you did come out rift." She said. Shinigami Deion turned to Daisy,

"Did you just treat him look a dog?" before she could say something, a loud voice rang out.

"TWO DEIONS? IS IT MY REBIRTHDAY?" they heard Rias shout as she was practically drooling over whatever bad thing she would do to them.

"We might want to get out of here, she's going to try and have sex with both of us." Shinigami Deion said to Gokai green, who nodded. The Gokaigers stared at the crazy lady until Kyle looked at Soi Fon.

"Just to be clear, is there a rule preventing someone from your team from molesting my cook?" Soi Fon scoffed.

"She's not part of my division, we don't tolerate outburst like that, you have to ask her captain, which is him." She said as she pointed at William, Who had already tackled his sex-crazed 3rd seat. Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, I've heard of loose people, but wow. Tell them if they want to have sex, not to do it in plain sight. I have such delicate eyes." Toshiro and his team arrive, walking in through another door, not yet seeing the two Deions. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Can you guys get your minds out of the gutter?" Crystal smirks.

"Hey, we're not the ones who have a nympho on our team. You guys are the perverts, not us." Momo points at Kyle, very annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that one shoved his face in my breasts!" Kyle scoffs.

"Please. I've seen bigger breasts on chickens. If I wanted to shove my face into some woman's chest it'd be-."

"Excuse me," Daisy interrupted politely.

"Can one of you hit my boyfriend so he stops talking about other women's breasts? Thank you." Tommy and Deion immediately head butted their captain. Ichigo took this time to take a look at the new comer. But one thing caught him, and Toshiro off guard.

"What the hell! Deion, there are two of you!" he screamed.

"Ichigo will you calm down, you just seeing… What the hell!" Toshiro yelled as he pointed from his best friend to the pirate look-a-like. Momo fainted by the sight of both of them.

"Don't tell me she thinks about sex as well?" Crystal said. Tommy turns to Kyle and grins.

"$20 one of the guys faints in the next ten minutes."

"You're on!" Renji looks at them in disbelief.

"The hell is up with those two?" Shaking his head, he turns to Soi Fon.

"So what do we do with them?" She looked at the group and scowled.

"We are taking them back to the seireitei; don't forget that they are still prisoners." She said. William walked up to her.

"Captain William, you are to confiscate their changing devices and hand them over to the 12th division egg heads. The rest of you are free to go back to your duty. You five are to stand trial at a captain's meeting." She said. Captain William reaches into their pockets and retrieves their Mobilates, which is identified by Ichigo and Toshiro as the changing devices. Kyle, Deion, and Tommy look at each other, then at Soi Fon and do the most logical thing they can think of.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Daisy and Crystal smirk.

"We haven't even left dumbasses!" S. Deion roared at them. Rias, Akeno, Renji, Rukia and Ikkaku all sweat dropped.

"Do you think Kisuke would watch that ship?" Ichigo asked.

"Why of course I would." Kisuke said as he had just popped out of nowhere. The group jump in surprise.

"Ah! Dude, that is cool." Said Tommy

"It's a good thing crazy lady over there doesn't have that super power. No football locker room would be safe." Crystal said with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Rias said. Kisuke looked at the group of pirates before his eyes landed on Deion, and then shifted to Deion.

"Man, Yoruichi is going to have a headache with this." He said.

"The name is Kisuke Urahara, I'm just a shop owner, come by for a 10% discount on everything…"

**XpagebreakX**

Special Operations Action Commander Thetavron looked out as the ship landed in the strange land. They had been following the pirates under the order of Walz Gil, when they had accidently followed them into the dimensional rift. However, unlike the pirates, who landed in an alternate Japan, the Zangyack landed in some other worldly place.

"What is this Desert like place?" He asked

Meanwhile in Los Noches…

"Lord Aizen, we have picked up an alert coming from sector 6." Ulquiorra, the Fourth Espada said. Sosuke Aizen looked up from his throne to see the Arrancar.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it is not of this world." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

"You will come with me and Gin to see our new guess…

Back with the Zangyack…

"Send a patrol of gormin out there to do some recon. I want to know where we are." He demanded. The Zangyack immediately went about following their commander's orders, sending gormin out to the strange desert. The gormin's sensors detect a strange prescience, and after a trio of Sugormin arrives as backup, they head out to check what it is while Thetavron looks over the scans of the area.

"Hmmm, three powerful energies are heading this way at incredible speeds." He then went out to meet his new guess. Thetavron recalls the Sugormin and gormin, but have them stay in the area in case they are needed, as he waits for the three energy signatures to arrive. Then in a blur zoomed past them. It was a pale man with all white clothes and a half helmet.

"State your business here in Hueco Mundo." He said coldly. Thetavron growled.

"I'm Special operations Commander Thetavron, of the Zangyack Space Empire. What exactly are you idiots supposed to be?" Ulquiorra looked at the man with emotionless eyes.

"You will show Lord Aizen the respect He deserves. I am Ulquiorra CIfer, The Fourth Espada of Lord Aizen's Army of Arrancars."

"Calm yourself my dear Espada; let's not harm our new friend. I am Sosuke Aizen, and this my second in command, Gin Ichimaru." Thetavron could feel the power of these three, but his pride kept him from backing down.

"Arrancars? Never heard of it. Where are we? We were following those accursed pirates when we found ourselves here." Aizen looked at the strange being.

"Pirates? I never thought that there were still around, tell me more about them." He said as he gained an idea in his head.

"Their called the Gokaiger, a team of pirates who stand in the way of the Zangyack. Their dangerous enough as it is, but their ability to assume the forms and powers of 34 different teams of heroes called Super Sentai, makes them even more of a hassle to deal with. We've had them on the ropes a few times only for them to pull out some magic trick and survive." A gormin comes out of the ship, bringing with him data on the Gokaiger and the Sentai. Aizen looked over the data and flashed a smile at the Action commander.

"Well now, I too have a problem with a group of warriors called the Gotei 13 and a human shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki. I think we can help each other out. I could also give you more power to beat these so called Gokaigers." The Action commander nodded, motioning to his ship.

"Well, I have around 200 gormin and 50 Sugormin on board, as well as 15 other action commanders. If we combine resources, we can surely defeat those pirates and the Gotei 13 and that human you mentioned. Do you have a plan?" Aizen's grin became wide.

"My dear new friend, it will all go according to plan…"

**XpagebreakX**

Deion paced in the cell he and his teammates had been placed in. They had been put here upon their arrival, and after a little while they had all started to fall asleep. But Deion couldn't sleep. He was confused and disturbed by the appearance of the other Deion, who looked and sounded exactly like him.

"I see you are still awake." Deion looked up to see his counterpart enter the holding area.

"I bet you are wondering why we look the same." He said as he sat in a chair. Deion leaned against the door,

"Well that, and why Kyle kept singing Britney Spears on the way here. Mostly why we look the same. And sound the same." S. Deion let out a small chuckle.

"Well I don't know about you leader, I think I know why we look and sound the same, but the answer might blow your mind." He said. Smirking, Deion replied.

"I run around in green spandex armor, along with four friends beating up aliens who want to conquer Earth, you're a samurai ferry man. Bring it." S. Deion smirked as well.

"Well I snuck into 12th division; I do that all the time, and looked at the data from the reishi scan that all of us have to go through when we go into a senkaimon. When I got to you, the data said it was me. And the other way around. So I asked one of those egg heads and they said that the only way that can be is that we are the same person." Raising his eyebrow, Deion glanced behind him.

"Out of curiosity, are there shinigami versions of my friends wondering around? Cause if so, keep Shinigami Kyle away from mine. I honestly think he'd kick his own ass for kicks." S. Deion stared at his counterpart in disbelief.

"Don't you get it? This has never happened, ever in the history of the soul society! You are not supposed to be talking to me now!" He said in anger. "It is either I become you when I die, or you become me when you die. Or you are just another me. And no, none of your friend's reishi have been here, so that must mean that they are not shinigami here or they are still living." Slowly getting the seriousness of the situation, something occurs to Deion.

"Wait, that one chick from before said we came through a dimensional rift. If that's true, and I'm in a whole new reality, then maybe that explains it. I only exist here as you, and you don't exist in my reality because I'm me. You don't have Super Sentai here, and we don't have shinigami, as far as I know, back home. For all we know, maybe there's a third Deion who is a gardener or something." S. Deion stared at the pirate for a moment.

"That makes sense, but I still don't know what the captains would say about this. I'm close with some of them so they might not think about it the same way we are. Only one way to see if you and I are the same; what is your favorite food?"

"French fries, what about you?" Deion said.

"The same, I can only get them in the living world when I can." S. Deion said as he got up from his chair and pulled the cell keys off the wall.

"Come on, I want to test your skills. I have your changing device, took it when my brother when he was not looking." Deion walks out of the cell.

"Nice. At least I won't have to put up with Tommy's snoring. How the others can sleep with that defy belief. Kind of like how Twilight and Justin Beiber are popular." S. Deion smiled at the young pirate.

"I have no idea what the hell those things are, but they sound terrible. I was wondering now, what is your love life like?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing. As for my love life..." Deion glances behind him at Daisy, who is sleeping in Kyle's arms with his jacket wrapped around her.

"Not really much to talk about. What about you? I remember that crazy lady from the Galleon. I thought she was going to jump us, in the good way I mean." S. Deion chuckled.

"You won't believe me when I tell you this. I'm dating 6 girls at once. Deion stops and looks at his double.

"I don't know if I should worship you or pity you. One hand, the positives which I shouldn't have to mention. On the other, having to take all 6 to the mall shopping." Shuddering. S. Deion laughed at this.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone, you see, I share the 6 of them with my best friends Toshiro, the short captain, and Ichigo, guy with the orange hair. The girls were the ones who set it up because of the fact they didn't want to choose between us." S. Deion then took a look at the sky.

"You like that one girl, Gokai pink, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. She's my best friend. Unfortunately she just started dating our captain."

"Then don't give up, never stop loving her." S. Deion said.

"I plan to keep doing that, don't worry. So, where we gonna fight at?" Deion asked.

"Just over at my division's training grounds. None of the other members are around now so no one will know." He said as the two turned the corner. The ground was just as empty as had said. took a fighting stance, taking out both of his Zanpaktos.

"Before we duel, we must state our name and rank. I'm Deion, 6th seat of 5th division." Deion took out his Mobilate and changed into Gokai Green.

"Deion, Gokai Green." Deion grinned.

"I'm going to use shikai only of I have to, you can change your armor as well." Deion grinned and started firing his gun at Deion.

"Bring it." Deion blocked the bullets and slashed at the pirate's arm.

"You're wide open!" He said, only to have his Zanpakto blocked by a Gokai saber.

"Nice try." Gokai Green said as he shot his gun once more. Kicking at the spot where their swords met, Deion sent his counterpart's weapon up in the air and delivered a spin kick that sent him stumbling back.

"Come on now, make me work for it." smirked and said,

"You asked for it. _**Turn to Stone, Hanko-tekina mono!**_" He said as he unleashed the large spiked claymore.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ He roared, sending the crest of green reishi towards his counterpart.

"Whoa!" He yelled, jumping backwards and landing on his upper back, folding up to avoid being hit by the attack and jumping back to his feet.

"Ok. That was kind of cool." Pulling out a ranger key, he charged at him.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**GaoRanger!"** This time he turned into a black bull like suit.

"Nice, let see if you can handle this." said. But then Gao black grabbed him and dragged him across the yard.

"Ow ow ow ow! Man what the hell?"

"Gao!" was all his counterpart said before slamming him into a tree. jumped up and pointed his hand.

"_**Hado#33: Sōkatsui!"**_ He said as he launched the pale blue spell at Gao black. The spell nailed him face first, sending him back.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**Kakuranger!"** Becoming Ninja black, he drew his sword and assumed a defensive stance.

"What is up with you and these black armors? I thought you were green." said as he flash stepped behind the ninja and swung Hanko and struck his sword.

"Got you, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" The attack hit home, and the alternate Deion began to fall to the ground. But what fell to the ground wasn't a black ninja, but a straw Dummy.

"What the hell?" S. Deion exclaimed. He then looked around. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Damn you." back flipping away, Deion laughed.

"Black is slimming, you should know that. Done yet?"

"Shut up!" said as he charged forward and smacked the pirate with the flat side of the blade, sending him flying back. Landing in a roll, changing back into Gokai Green, firing his gun at his counterpart.

"The same trick won't work again!" S. Deion said as he grabbed his other Zanpakto.

"_**Defend, Judo-tekina mono!" **_he said as the other blade disappeared.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ Deion thought as he reached for his buckle, but he couldn't figure out which key to grab.

"I know!" He said as he took out a green key.

"_**Gokai change!"**_

"**GoGoV!"** Grabbing his V-Lancer the two Deion's clashed and fought for nearly half an hour. Eventually they both scored solid strikes across their chests, sending them back.

"Well damn, I guess you have some skill, but you don't have any idea what my other Zanpakto did." said. Deion gave him a strange look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It makes a shield that can't be broken unless by someone as powerful as or more powerful than me, I placed it around you, since only I can pass through it, and for the past half hour it has gotten smaller and smaller."

"So I've had a shield around me this whole time? I don't know if I should say 'cool' or 'damn'. Hahahaha." Sitting up, Gokai Green looked around.

"You'd better get me back to the cell with the others before you get in trouble." Shinigami Deion was about to say something, but then something caught his eye, a cero.

"Hit the deck!" Deion ducks, looking up.

"What is it?" Shinigami Deion looked up to see many beings in silver, a weird looking creature and a few Arrancars that he has never seen.

"They are, what the hell is Aizen making now, those other thing are not even hollow!?" He said. Deion looked up and jumped to his feet.

"Those are Gormin! What the hell are Zangyack doing here!?" S. Deion looked at the pirate for a second.

"What is a Zangyack? Is it a new type of hollow?" He asked. Clenching his hand, Deion shook his head.

"No. Their guys who run the universe. Trying to beat them is like trying to push back a flood: they have seemingly endless numbers of troops and resources. We need to sound the alarms or something. I've never seen that many of them at one time. Look at them all, gormin, Sugormin, at least four action commanders." S. Deion turned back to face the crowd of new enemies.

"Well they sound like hollows, shinigami have been fighting them for thousands of years now, I been at it for about 40 years now. From what I can tell, they are about 5 Arrancars in that group. If you are wondering, an Arrancar is a more powerful hollow that can be stronger then captains." He said grimly. Deion turns in the direction of where they came from.

"I'll grab the others. You'll need some help to fend off this many. I'll be back when I can." And with that he takes off running down the hall.

"Raise the alarm to my Division, and see if you can find my brother, I'll hold them off." Shinigami Deion then turned and face the attackers.

"Let's see if you can fight." He said before charging. Deion ran as fast as he can, telling everyone he finds about what's going on. Soon the alarms are raised and more and more shinigami arrive to help fight off the Zangyack and Arrancar forces. When he arrives, Deion finds his team already out of their cells, fighting the gormins without their powers. Before they can regroup with other Deion, they encounter more forces and engage them in combat. Then, a black energy blasted some of the gormin away.

"Looks like you need some help." Akeno said as she jumps to fight with the pirates.

"_**Mahou Inazuma!"**_ she said as she cast down lightning.

"Need some help? Are you kidding?" Kyle yelled half joking as he head-butted a gormin and jump kicked another one. "I've been waiting all season for this scene."

The others laughed as they managed to fight off the groups of gormin.

"Hey, if you really want to help us, get us our gear!" yelled Daisy as she and Crystal beat gormin up with their own clubs. Akeno smirked.

"Way ahead of you, Rias, tosses them back." She yelled to her friend. Rias came out from the fighting and reached into her bra and pulled out the other Mobilates. She then tossed them to the pirates.

"You're welcome, but you should be thanking Deion for not trusting 12th division." The team caught their gear and immediately changed into Gokaiger.

"You're lucky I don't have 10 minutes to focus on you keeping our phones in your bra." Kyle said as he drew his weapons. Tommy and Crystal tossed their guns to Daisy and Deion, catching their swords.

"There's more back over there," Deion said pointing.

"Let's try and get over that way." They then hacked and blasted all the gormin in there way, until they saw the other Deion fly past them and hit the wall.

"Damn, I didn't know there was an Espada with them." He said. Tommy chuckles and rests one of his sabers against his shoulder.

"Why don't you stand back and let the experts show you how it's done?" They then all ran around the corner to see a man with blue hair.

"Are you those damn pirates? Whatever, the name is Grimmjow, or you can call me the 6th Espada, well to me I could care less; you're all going too died here anyways." He said. The Gokaiger looked at each other.

"Wow he is ugly." Crystal said. Grimmjow did a double take.

"You bitch! I'll show you!" He said as he sonide past them. Then they all exploded from him just touching them.

"Now, where is cub and Kurosaki, I need to kill them as well, later weaklings." The group groaned as they rolled over onto their sides and fronts, climbing to their feet.

"Ok, so that guys as tough as he is fucking ugly. Looks like we might have a challenge after all." Tommy said. Then they were hit with an overwhelming power.

"Trash like you can't stand to an Espada." A man with pale skin and a half helmet said. The group was again knocked the ground.

"Well, you have a lot to learn about pirates." Deion said as he stood up.

"When we have a goal, we keep going for it." Crystal said as she got a knee.

"The tougher the challenge, the more we like it." Daisy said.

"And we could care less about your espresso powers." Tommy smirked.

"Because when pirates come across something we don't like," Added Kyle.

"WE WRECK IT!" The group said as one as they pulled out keys.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"_**ZyuRanger!" **_

"_**MegaRanger!" **_

"_**Fiveman!" **_

"_**Jetman!" **_

"_**Go-Onger!"**_ Ulquiorra looked at the have black armor warriors in front of him.

"You trash should know your place." He said in a monotone voice. He pointed his finger at them.

"Cero." He said as the green light blasted from him. Tommy uses the cyber slider to fly at their enemy, while Deion uses his wings to fly close to him, while Kyle and Daisy use their MammothBreaker and Cowl Laser to fire at him. The Espada didn't even move, he slapped the laser and grabbed Deion.

"You seem to have the same reishi as another one of the trash." He said before throwing him back at the others, knocking them back down. Tommy jumps off the slider, sending it right at the Espada, who blasted it away, as the others get to their feet.

"Ok, this guy is getting on my nerves." Crystal said.

"Hey, soul samurai, any tips on fighting this guy?" Deion yelled. Shinigami Deion turned back around.

"Yeah, get out of my way! _**Bankai!**_" The group dives out of the way and watches.

"Man, I already had an awesome counter attack all planned out in my head." Kyle said sadly. He then turns to see Rias.

"It would have been awesome. Where's grimmface? Maybe we can do it to him." She turned and pointed to Grimmjow, who was fighting Captain William.

"Looks like you are too late for that, but you have those action whatevers running around." She said.

"Any Espressos not have a sparring partner? Pirates want sparring partner!" Daisy grinned. Akeno facepalmed as she destroyed another group of Gormin. Shinigami Deion was getting beat by the 4th Espada.

"You are still nowhere near my level, I have no need to kill you, I will let our new ally do that." He said. Then, one of those Action commanders stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm Special operations Commander Thetavron, of the Zangyack Space Empire. Are you one of those weak shinigami?" he said.

"Who are you calling weak? I can beat you in my sleep!" S. Deion said as he got up and fired a Getsuga at him. Changing back into Gokaiger, the pirates slipped their ranger keys into the guns and started the final wave attack, pointing them at the 4th Espada.

"Hey, monotone. Eat this. Gokai Blast!" Pulling the trigger, they sent 5 energy blasts sent at him.

"What fools you pirates are." He said as he blocked it with his hand.

"No way! Nobody can do that!" Deion said. They then saw the other Deion fly past them once more.

"What the hell is that guy made of?" As Momo and Rias move in to tend to their lover, Ulquiorra sent the blocked attacks at them. As people started to warn them, Kyle stepped in the way and took the blasts head on, sending him flying back. Deion ran over to check on their captain while the others ran at the Espada, but were easily overpowered and defeated.

"Thetavron, shall we take these three back with us?"

"Yes, I will go and get the rest of them." Thetavron said as he stepped forward. Deion faced him, until a dragon made of ice and pink flower petals crashed in to the Action commander. Deion grabbed his ranger key and was about to set up another final wave when he was attacked by Sugormin. As he fought them off he saw Momo and Rias being dragged off by another action commander. He tried to get to them, but wasn't able to get past the Sugormin.

"Damnit!" He shouted. heard him and saw what was going on.

"Toshiro let me up! I have to save them!" He yelled as his friend held him down.

"You are badly hurt Deion, as much as I want to save them, we still have more of those thing to deal with. Just sit here and rest, you too Gokai red."

"F...U!" Kyle managed to say as he lifted himself off the ground, pointing his gun over at the group, trying to line up a shot. However, perhaps even fortunately for the girls, he couldn't focus enough to make a clear shot and collapsed on the ground…

**XpagebreakX**

shot up from the ground, looking around to see the entire area was in ruins.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Deion looked over at his counterpart as he checked to make sure Kyle didn't have a concussion.

"Well, we got our asses kicked, and we lost three of our crew, and you lost some of your girlfriends. Mr. Monotone and that Super Zangyack grabbed them. I heard one of them say something about Heuido? Does that mean anything to you?" 's eyes widen.

"You mean Hueco Mundo! The world that the hollow live. Damn, well now we are going there. I need to go see Ichigo and tell him about this and inform the captains." He then took a look at Kyle.

"Pick him up and come with me, if I know them, they are in a meeting as we speak." Deion turned and helped Kyle to his feet, then swung an arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

"Ok wow. When I get my hands on that monotone bastard I'm going to do not nice things to his face. Who was that anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, the guy blocked our best shot like it was nothing." stared at them in shock.

"How the hell are two even alive? That guy was the 4th Espada Ulquiorra CIfer; he is the 4th most powerful Arrancar. I could not even beat him if I used both of my bankai." He said

"Our Sentai powers give us enhanced abilities. We can take a lot more punishment then the average person. Not that it mattered against him and that Grimm fellow." Kyle said as he rubbed his ribs remembering the fight.

"Yeah. We didn't know what he could do last time. Once the five of us are together again, it's going to be a very different fight. Count on that!" Deion said as they approached the meeting. Though he displayed a carefree attitude with his friends, mocking their opponents and cracking jokes, Deion could be a very serious guy when the time came. The three then walked into the meeting.

"Who dares enter a captain's meeting?" Boomed the head captain. The other captains all turned to see the two pirates and the 6th seat.

"Deion, what are you doing here?" William and Toshiro said at the same time. smirked and dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me captains, I have come with the need to get to Hueco Mundo, My friends here have seen an alliance between Aizen and the Zangyack Empire. Several of the enemy they face, called action commanders, along with a few Espada, all broke in to 5th division and kidnapped their team mates and some of our friends." He said. The head captain sat there for a moment.

"So, how soon can we be storming the gates?" asked Kyle, as he looked around the room; looking at the captains. Yamamoto gave them all a sad look.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to go." They all looked at him.

Kyle stares, before turning to his friend.

"Deion my good man, my head injury is acting up. It almost sounded like the old guy said we aren't rescuing our friends."

"You have heard me right! You dare enter my meeting and ask for such a thing! You Kaizoku are still under arrest, and you, as a shinigami of the Gotei 13, you know better than them that you cannot get to Hueco Mundo with a senkaimon." The head captain said as he banged his cane on the ground.

"How dare we?" Deion repeated. "We were out there fighting to try and help; where were you guys?"

looked at his pirate counterpart. "Let it go, it's just the way they do things around here. You're lucky the central 46 is dead, they would have put all of you to death by now."

"Let it go? Our friends were captured helping keep people here safe, and these old dingbats, who didn't fight, can't be bothered to so much as point us to where we can find them."

"I want to know what we're under arrest for. All we did was defend ourselves when we were boarded." Said Kyle.

didn't like were this was going. "This place is very set in their ways, in the old days, the Gotei 13 would have killed all of you for entering this dimension the way you did. Let me handle this guys and we can be out in no time." He told the pirates.

"Head captain if I may, what is our plan of action?" asked

"We will have to wait and see if they come back and then kill them. As for your friends, they are as good as gone."

"Then you lot won't mind if me and Kyle go after them ourselves. You know, since their dead already." Deion asked sarcastically.

The head captain banged his cane on the floor. "I cannot help for the sake of balance, but I will allow you to choose your own path."

Kyle and Deion immediately turned and left the meeting. "I going with you, they took my girls, that to me is a death sentence." said as he followed been behind them.

"Be warned Young pirates," The head captain said, making all three of the turn back towards him. "Hueco Mundo is not a place to make funny of. If you even make it in, You will face not only Aizen's forces, but hungry hollows and other things inside."

"I know that you have been there yourself 6th seat, but too must also be care full." The old man said. scoffed and walked out the meeting hall with the Gokaigers at his heel.

"Ok, anyone have a plan?" Deion said as they ran. motion for them to follow.

"To the senkaimon, we are going to see my uncle Kisuke, he will help us." He said as they ran.

"Wait!" A voice yelled from behind them. They all turned to see Toshiro running their way.

"You know as well as I do that I'm always on your side Deion." He said. Then William appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun little brothers." He said.

"Good, so I didn't miss you." A rough voice said. Kenpachi, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika all came up from behind them.

"You know I always have your back Deion." Renji said.

"Good, I see all of you made it." They all turned to see Ichigo waiting by the senkaimon.

"Kisuke has a Garganta open at the shop. Senna and Rangiku are already waiting there." He said.

"Cool. We have back up. You guys all go into the cool category. Except that guy." Kyle said, pointing at Renji.

"He's jealous of your hair." Deion informed him with a grin.

"He's right. Ok, so, let's go. Those bad guys aren't going to kick their own asses." Kenpachi laughed.

"You guys are all right." Shinigami Deion looked at his friends then to the Gokaigers.

"Let's make this showy." He said with a grin before stepping into the senkaimon. The two pirates look at each other, then the others before stepping into the senkaimon just like Shinigami Deion did. The group soon walked into the large underground training room under Urahara shop.

"Well, I see we have a party of…10! Let's see if all of you can make it to Hueco Mundo." Kisuke said before turning to Kyle,

"Would you like your ship?"

"Yes, along with one of those very nice hats if you have any for sale." Kyle said.

"Wow. We're planning a rescue mission, he's shopping." Renji said shaking his head. The Deion looked at the black void that was opened.

"I coming everyone, just hold on." Shinigami Deion said. Deion looked at him.

"Are these girls important to you?" He asked.

"Yes, they, along with Senna and Orihime, they are the world to Myself, Toshiro and Ichigo, what about you? Are your friends important to you?"

"Daisy is my very best friend in the world. She's the closest thing I have to family. Without her, I'd be much worse off than I am." Deion told him. Not noticing the look Kyle gave him.

"I got Crystal into this world of fighting monsters, so I'm going to get her out. Tommy, I'd let them keep him but he owes me $20 so I might as well save him." Kyle said. Deion chuckled. He had seen for himself the close bond of friendship Kyle and Tommy had and knew that they'd fight to their last breath to save the other, just like he would for Daisy, and the other Deion would do for his girls and friends.

"Ok, this is all well and good, but does anyone have an actual plan? Cause Aizen isn't stupid; he'll be expecting us to try something." Toshiro said.

"What do you think the plan is Toshiro?" they all turned to Ichigo,

"We fight our way to them, and cut down anything that stands in our way." He said. Kenpachi laughed as he patted him on the back.

"That what I'm talking about Ichigo. I hope you pirates are good, because Hueco Mundo is not a place for weaklings." Shinigami Deion then spoke up.

"I should know, I was trapped there for almost a year and was trained by Grimmjow."

"The more the merrier. Besides, we have at least 6 or 7 keys we haven't used yet." Kyle said, looking it is his birthday came early.

"He's weirder once you get to know him." Deion said…

**XpagebreakX**

Tommy groaned as his body protested being woken up. Slowly he sat up and looked around to discover that he, Daisy, and Crystal, as well as a few of the shinigami chicks had been captured and brought to some sort of cell.

"Anyone else awake yet?"

"Yeah, I'm up." Momo said. Tommy saw she had a green light around her hand.

"I healed all of your wounds while you and the others were asleep." She told him.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around to spot his friends.

"I have no idea, but I think we are in Hueco Mundo." She said. Just then, Crystal started to wake up.

"Hueco Mundo? What's that? It doesn't sound pleasant." He said as he walked over to Crystal and helped her up.

"Trust me; it is the one place, besides hell, that you don't want to end up in when you died." Momo said as she walked over to start healing Daisy.

"So, we're in impending danger with no hope. Situation normal then." Said Crystal as she sat up. Momo nodded.

"Well, Deion did spend almost a year here and he came back ok, but then again, he has to have a fight to the death with an Espada now…" she said before thinking about that.

"I think we are in some problems." She then looked to Rukia who was starting to get up.

"About time you get up, so how do you think it will be before they get here?"

"About a few hours, they are might be on their way." Rukia said.

"So, while we wait, what's going on? What's the story behind this Aizen guy?" Momo swallowed hard.

"He was mine, Rias, Akeno, and Deion's captain for many years. He treated us like we were his children. On the day Ichigo and his friends invaded the soul society; he faked his death to obtain something he wanted. After he got it out of Rukia, he defected from us, saying that he will become god." She said. The pirates looked at each other.

"Wow. And you guys thought we worked with that tool?" Daisy said, as she exclaimed their cell.

"Well, the way you guys appeared was kind of unexpected. And if it helps we don't think do now." Rias said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. The others will be here soon, so we better try and get some rest so we can help them." Crystal said as she lay down. Rias nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides, this cell is blocking our reishi so we can't get out; the best thing to do is wait."

"Well too damn bad for you." A voice said from the door way. Grimmjow walked in with one of the Mobilates.

"Aizen needs one of those pirates to show him how to work this thing, any volunteers?" Daisy looked at the others and got an idea.

"Sure, why not? I'll do it." As she got up, she quickly muttered something to Tommy who nodded.

"I'll show you how that thing works, but only to Aizen." Grimmjow gained a grin on his face.

"I take one of you shinigami for target practice for whatever this thing does. How about you?" He said Pointing at Momo.

"Me?"

"Yeah, it will be fun to watch you blow up or something."

"No complaints here. She shoved her boobs in my boyfriend's face, so this is good payback." Daisy said, seemingly not caring she was talking about killing Momo. Crystal was about to get up when she felt Tommy squeeze her arm, silently telling her no. The Yellow pirate nodded and kept her mouth shut.

"Let's just get going, I'm start to get sick by being around you weaklings." Grimmjow said. He opened the cell to let the two girls out. Daisy jumped out and spun, obviously excited as Momo followed her out, shocked by the pink Rangers apparent betrayal. After a few moments, the three were in front of Aizen and his Espadas.

"So your Aizen huh? Wow, no wonder those shinigami are scared of you and your lot." She said. Aizen smiled at her before speaking.

"Welcome, pirate-Chan, Hinamoir-Chan, I believe I only asked for one of them, didn't I Grimmjow?" he said looking at the 6th Espada.

"I thought we could use her for target practice for the pirate chick." He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Very well, Thetavron, please give her the device." He said to the action commander. Thetavron looked at Aizen before handing Daisy the Mobilates.

"Thank you. While I have you, I think this would be a good time to make one thing clear. Gokaiger have no real grudge against you and yours." She said as she changed into Gokaiger.

"In fact, we have more cause to go after the Shinigami then you. We even have some unfinished business with them. Kind of like my business with her." Changing into Gosei Pink, she held up a Gosei Card.

"And hopefully, when I make the winds tear her apart, we can settle any problems between us, and them."

"Why you double crossing skanky-!" Momo started to say, but Daisy used her Tensou technique to send a pink tornado at her, which hit Momo, causing her to scream and vanish from sight.

"We'd be more than happy to do that to the others." She said, turning around, brushing her hands off and curtsying the group. Aizen then smile at her once more.

"You make a great offer, but I'm afraid I can't accept it. I also see through your little trick, and it is child's play to me. I now know how to work these devices, so you and your crew are no longer needed." He said.

"Really now? Think about this. The only time the Zangyack have gotten close to a victory over us is when they had your two guys for back up. I'm not going to tell you how to be a God, but who would make a better ally? The uptight guys who can't stop 5 teenagers despite hundreds of troops, or the 5 teenagers? And don't forget that the Zangyack have plans of universal conquest. Us, we just want to find treasure." She said.

"Don't fall for her tricks Aizen!" Thetavron shouted. He then got up from his chair.

"She is stalling for time!"

"Relax my friend, I already know that. I also know that many shinigami and the other two pirates are heading this way as we speak." He said.

"Gin, take her back to her cell and then prepare for battle." Demorphing, Daisy pouted as she allowed herself to be lead away.

"I can see why they don't like you…"

**XpagebreakX**

The group of 12 people dashed through the sand as they headed for the castle of Las Noches.

"Just how far do we have to go?" Deion asked his shinigami counterpart.

"About a few more miles, I used to go this way a lot when I was stuck here with Grimmjow." He said.

"Should we have a plan? Because I doubt the girls are going to fall into our laps." Deion said, just as Momo appeared in the sky out of pink tornado and landed on Kyle.

"I didn't honestly think that would work." The others all stared at her.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on her!" She said evilly.

"Momo, how did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Not now Ichigo, I need to find a way…" she stopped when she realized that she was talking to Ichigo.

"You guys did come for us! Wait, who did I land on?"

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Daisy is already annoyed at me for the incident on the ship." Kyle said, as he lifted his face out of the sand.

"Sorry!" she said as she got off of him.

"Aizen is trying to get all of your devices for some reason. That was all I got before that bitch blew me out of there." Momo said. Shinigami Deion though about what she just said.

"He might give them to his Espada for all we know. I say we go in, save the others, and get out."

"Daisy must have used one of Gosei Pink's Tensou Cards to get you out of the building so you could warn us." Deion said.

"Gosei pink?" Kenpachi asked.

"Long story, captain." Ikkaku said as the rescue party moved on to the palace of the hollows.

"I've got an idea: Deion and I use Boukenger to get their quicker, then we can sneak in and rescue the others while you guys keep them distracted." Kyle suggested. William nodded.

"Go ahead and use whatever, but take Deion, Ichigo and Toshiro with you." He said.

"We can get there faster alone." Kyle said.

"I've got an idea; we should call that hat guy friend and have him take out the ranger keys out of the treasurer chest, so they don't have access to too many ranger keys." Deion suggested.

Toshiro was not happy about being told he would slow them down.

"For your information, we can move faster than you can on our own, besides, Deion is the only one who knows the way in." he said.

"Boukenger is made for crossing terrain like this. It's an adventuring task force. We can track a grain of sand in this desert if we cared to." Kyle said as Deion and Renji helped him up.

"Well, we are coming with you and that is that!" Toshiro said as he flash stepped off towards the palace. Kyle and Deion transformed into Boukenger, taking out their weapons.

"Just try and keep up." Kyle said as they took off. The group of five dashed across the endless sands of Hueco Mundo, but the palace of Las Noches looked as if it was still the same size.

"Just how big is this place?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't, I only been in some of it, and that was but 20 miles!" Shinigami Deion said as they ran. BoukenRed and BoukenBlack met the others gaze and nodded, heading starting off in a new direction more to the left.

"We're splitting up from you guys. We'll try and find the girls while you lot go that way." Deion said.

"That reminds me, what is your friend's phone number, the one with the hat?"

"You don't call Kisuke, he calls you." Ichigo said as he turned to follow Toshiro, who had already broke off from the group.

"Wait, why must we split up?" Shinigami Deion asked.

"We all have the same goal, why must we fight each other? I would like to have you two with me." This made the others stop.

"I trust Kyle and Deion, they helped me, I even saw Kyle try to save Momo and Rias before I blacked out. I also saw you try and save the yellow pirate Toshiro." The icy captain looked away from his friend.

"We must work together, to save all of them."

"We want our friends back as much as you want yours. But we need to be smart about this. I have a hack and slash boner as much as the next guy, but we're about to make an attack at Aizen's stronghold. If that Espada we fought was the fourth strongest, I don't want to meet the other three above him. Splitting up and making them guess where we are is the best way to go. We get our friends out, we have more help." Kyle said.

"I hate to be the bad thought, but how do we know their even alive?"Deion asked.

"If you want to know, then why don't you just ask?" a voice said behind them. All five turned to see Grimmjow with a group of Gormin behind him.

"Now, you can all die here or die in Las Noches, what do you choose?" He said with a menacing grin. The others prepared to fight but Ichigo stepped forward.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hold him off." Deion nodded.

"Good luck. The Gormin shouldn't be much of a problem, don't know about Slappy over there thought." He told him as the group took off. They then found the way in to the palace where they were stopped once more, this time by a tall man with a large round sword and a spoon like hood on his head.

"Welcome to your deaths you bastards, I'm the 5th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga." He said. This time Toshiro and Kyle stepped forward.

"You two save the others, we got him." Toshiro said.

"Assuming of course I don't break down laughing from staring at his stupid hat." Kyle said as he held up the bouken Javelin. Toshiro smirked as he released his Zanpakto.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one trying not to laugh." The two Deions ran ahead a full speed as they searched the Palace.

"I can feel Rukia, Akeno, and Risa's reishi over that way." Shinigami Deion said, pointing towards a tower not too far away. Deion nodded as they ran, but then grabbed him and stopped.

"I don't like this...Something is not right. It feels like its to easy." The two hit the deck as a pair of Action Commanders approached.

"See, what did I tell you? Let's make this quick." Shinigami Deion smirked,

"Fine by me." He then took out his Zanpakto.

"_**Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono! Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"**Final Wave!"**

"_**Gokai Slash!"**_ The two action commanders are destroyed easily, as Kyle and Toshiro catch up.

"What did we miss?" Kyle asked. Toshiro leaned over to Deion.

"He kicked the Espada in the nuts, and then fired his gun at that same spot. He's nuts." Kyle grinned and gives thumbs up.

"He got away, but we won't see him for a while. Come on, let's find the girls." Ichigo caught up with them as they made it to the tower, the door was locked.

"I'll knock." Deion said.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ the crest of green reishi blasted the doors open. The others looked from the cell to see what was going on.

"Room service, did someone order a rescue?" Gokai Deion asked as they ran in, checking the doors. Kyle smiled in relief when he saw Daisy, who jumped up and ran to the cell wall.

"I'm so happy to see you guys. Did Momo get out ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is with the rest of the party. We are here to get you guys out." Ichigo said as he slashed the cell door, cutting it down. Kyle hugged Daisy when she came out of the cell.

"Ok, first things first, where are your moribites?" Gokai Deion asked as Deion hugged Rias.

"Aizen has them." Crystal said. Akeno grabbed their Zanpaktos that were hanging on the wall.

"Well, looks like we are going to take them back." She said.

"Don't worry. We have a surprise for them." Gokai Deion assured his friends as Daisy lead them to the area she had demoded the moribites. As the team ran to the hall where Daisy had showed Aizen how their powers worked, they were confronted by a trio of Sugormin.

"We don't have time for you, why don't you move along?" Said Kyle. The Sugormin replied by holding up three cell phone looking things.

"You don't think-" Tommy started to ask, but he was cut off when the Sugormin transformed into Gokaiger, the three missing powers.

"I think so. We'll handle this." Gokai Deion said as he and Kyle stood forward.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**GOOOKAIGER!"** Gokai Red fought against Gokai Blue and Yellow, while Gokai green and Gokai Pink fought it out. Kyle blocked one strike from Yellow with his sword, and then opened fire, jumping over Blue when he tried to hit him from behind. Gokai Deion slide under Pink and dropkicked it's back, then slashed it across the middle, rolling backwards and shot his gun at it. Regrouping Kyle and Deion held up their swords, ready for round two. The three Sugormin pressed their buckles, wanting to use ranger keys, but were shocked to find that they couldn't get any ranger keys.

"Looking for something?" Deion asked as he held up a dark red key, while Kyle held up a red key.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**Hurricanger! Gouirger!"**

"_**ULTRA NINJA ART: SHADOW DANCE!"**_ The shinigami watched as what appeared to be traditional shoji doors slide in front of them, they could see Gokai's Blue, Yellow, and Pink being attacked by a red and dark red blur. After the last attack, they were sent through the screens, Demorphing and rolling across the floor.

"We expected you to try that, so we got rid of your advantage." Kyle told the Sugormin.

_Flashback…_

_Kisuke listened to the voice on the intercom as he walked into the laundry room. He quickly found a chest and brought it to the main room, like he was asked. Following the instructions, he emptied the chest out, then looked though the keys until he found a dark red one with an insect look, and found a red one that looked similar, setting them back in the chest…_

_Flashback end…_

Grabbing their moribites, the others changed into Gokaiger, and used the Gokai Blast to finish them off.

"Ok, now that that's done, let's go find Aizen." Ichigo said. As they traveled, Gokai Deion called Kisuke and had him return the keys to the chest.

"Well, this is getting too easy." Daisy said. Everyone all spin around, ready for the inevitable surprise and chaos that the universe decries follows that particular line. But after a few moments they all straighten.

"Wow. Where are the evil mad people trying to kill us?" Kyle asked. Ichigo shrugged as he walked out the door and poked his head back in.

"It's all clear." He said. The group made it out said to see the rest of the rescue party make their way towards them.

"Hey, did any of you notice the lack of enemies?" Renji asked. Crystal looks freaked.

"We need to get out of here. I've got a very bad feeling about this." She said.

"I'm agreeing with the girl on this. There's no way we should be all alone here." Kenpachi said, looking around. Suddenly, the area began to lurch as they were transported to different areas of what appeared to be a canyon.

"Welcome shinigami, pirates, to your doom! Lord Aizen has given me more power than I ever had, you may now call me Hollow- Thetavron!" The hollowfied action commander said from the top of the canyon.

"Why must all bad guys under the sun have to be such cheesy bastards?" Crystal asked as the Gokaiger got into position.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**GOOOKAIGER!" **The 19 warriors stood sides by side. Shinigami and pirate together. Ichigo grabbed Zangetus and brought it in front of him. "Sub shinigami... Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Toshiro draws Hyorinmaru and went into shikai. "10th Division captain...Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku draws Haineko and goes into shikai and blows a kiss. "10 Division Lieutenant... Rangiku Matsumoto!"

William draws his blade and grins. "5th Division captain...William!"

Momo releases Tobiume and smiles. "5th Division Lieutenant... Momo Hinamoir!"

Deion takes out both of his blades and did a flip. "5th Division, 6th seat... Deion!"

Rias released her blade and then put her hands on her breast, as if she was going to flash someone. "5th Division, 3rd seat…Rias Gremory!"

Akeno bowed as she unleashed Kuromajo. "5th Division, 5th seat…Akeno Himejima!"

Kenpachi grinned as he held his sword up in the air. "11th Division captain…Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Renji released his shikai and held it sideways. "6th Division Lieutenant…Renji Abarai!"

Ikkaku released Hozukimaru and did the end pose for his lucky dance. "11th Division, 3rd seat… Ikkaku Madarame!"

Yumichika flipped his hair and held his sword. "11th Division, 5th seat…The beautiful Yumichika Ayasegawa!"

Rukia unleashed her snow type Zanpakto and bowed. "13th Division, unseated…Rukia Kuchiki!"

Senna released Mirokumaru and gave a wave. "I'm Senna!" Ichigo led off and spoke.

"A shinigami's job is to protect the souls of the good..." Toshiro picked up where he left off.

"... and purify the evil!" Deion struck a pose.

"Shinigami Sentai..." The rest followed his lead.

"Goteiranger!" they all called. After that, the shinigami all looked at each other in horror.

"Did we just do that?" Ichigo asked. Kyle and the other Gokaigers where on the ground laughing very hard.

"Nice, very nice. Highly embarrassing. Let the pros show you how it's done!" The leader of the pirate Sentai stood forward, holding his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers "Gokai Red!"

Tommy stepped up next, placing his hand on the top of his helmet, as though adjusting his hat. "Gokai Blue!"

Crystal joined them, waving her hand briefly in a dismissive motion "Gokai yellow!"

Deion spun in a circle, then stepped forward and gave a double thumbs up "Gokai Green!"

Daisy finished up the roll call, holding her hand in front of her and kneeling briefly. "Gokai Pink!"

Straightening at the same time, they motioned as though to tighten the glove on their rights hands, stepping forward and tugging at their collars, showing the logo of their team.

"Kaizoku Sentai: GOKAIGER!"

Drawing his Gokai Sabre, Kyle grinned at Ichigo.

"Pirates and Shinigami together: Let's make this crossover show Other-worldly flashy!" Ichigo looked at the hundreds of enemies ahead of them.

"If we are going to fight, then we must stand together!" he shouted.

"**Super Sentai, Gotei 13: Combine!" **They all shouted at a large explosion went off behind them.

"Does that happen all the time?" Deion asked Gokai green.

"Pretty often. You get used to it after a while." Gokai Deion replied.

"Which is weird because, how can you get used to a giant explosion right behind you?" Crystal asked. The group dove out of the way of energy lightning shots sent at them by Hollow-Thetavron.

"Stop ignoring me fools!" He shouted. Ichigo did a count of just how many there are.

"I count over 500 enemies, not including the action commanders and the Espada. They together are about 15, 10 action commanders and five of the Espada." He said. Daisy stretched her arms looking down.

"I do like a good workout." Tommy pointed.

"Hey, there's that monotone a-hole. We're getting payback against him, right Captain?"

"You know it bro." Kyle said. Tommy and Crystal tossed their guns to Gokai Deion and Daisy, and caught their swords.

"Ready..." Toshiro said as everyone crouched.

"GO!" Ichigo yelled as they leapt out at the mass of enemies. The 19 warriors all hacked and slashed and gunned down a mix of Gormin, Sugormin, and hollows.

"Ichigo, lets show them our twin Getsuga." Deion called.

"Got it!" he said. The two jumped into the air and gathered reishi in their swords.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ They both roared as the blue and green crest of power slammed into a large group of the enemy.

"We can't let these guys show us up!" Crystal yelled jokingly. The Gokaiger lined up, holding new ranger keys.

_**"GOKAI CHANGE!"**_

"**BAAAATLE FEVER!"**

"Does that suit have hair?" Rias asked Momo, who nodded.

"With a name like battle Fever, I bet they have some impressive combat abilities." Kenpachi said interested. As the style of combat slowly unfolded, the shinigami sweat dropped when they realized that Battle Fever used dancing style moves.

Slowly, the combined forced of the Gokaiger and the Shinigami began to whittle away the grunts. The fighters then split into 5 groups to face the action commanders and Espada.

Tommy jumped over a Sugormin, catching him off-guard and allowing Renji to slash him from behind. The two nodded and charged at an action commander, who looked like a strange fruit of some sort, with giant arms. His initial attack was blocked, and he was knocked back, and Renji didn't have much better luck. Holding out a new key, he tried something.

"_**GOKAI CHANGE!"**_

"**MAAAASKMAN!"** Grabbing his Masky Tonfa's he was able to battle back into the fight, while Renji got ready to hit his big finish.

"I got this one! _**Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!**_" he declared as the large snake like bankai took shape.

"_**Hikotsu Taihō!"**_ he said as the red beam shot out of the snake's mouth and struck the action commander, turning him in to dust. Just then another one came up.

"Move Renji and let 11th Division show how it's done! _**Bankai! Ryūmon Hozukimaru!**_" Ikkaku shouted as the three massive blades of his bankai formed. Kenpachi took off his eye patch and his reishi skyrocket.

"Let's see what this action commander can do." He said with a grin. The Action commander took out his main weapon, a spiky mace and threw it at the group. Kenpachi looked not very amused when it hit him.

"Is that it, you are weak, hey pirate, you can have him." Changing back into Gokaiger, Tommy tossed his Gokai Blue and Blue mash Keys up, catching them in his swords and hitting a Gokai Slash to finish it off.

"Well that was easy, say you guys want to blow something up?" Tommy asked. Kenpachi shrugged and turned to the remaining Gormin.

"How about them? You guys up to it?" He asked Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Hell yeah!" all three of them said.

"What about you blue pirate?" Tommy smirked under his helmet.

"I prefer good old fashioned Hack-And-Slash, but I'm game." Kenpachi grinned.

"I don't normally don't work well in a group, but this time I'll make an exception." He said. The group jumped into the crowd of Gormin, then, they all got ready for their attack. Kenpachi put both hands on his sword, Yumichika got a high level kido ready. The dragon on Ikkaku's Bankai lit up and he was at full power. Renji prepared another Hikotsu Taihō. And finally, Tommy took out two key and put one in both swords. Tommy held up his swords, then brought them down in a Gokai Slash that finished off the last of them.

"That was fun." The group all struck a pose as the gormin all blew up.

Senna, Rias and Akeno all had their hands full as they fought off a large group of hollows and Sugormin.

"They just keep coming!" Senna said as he killed another hollow. A Sugormin came up from behind Rias and was ready to hit her when Crystal flipped over her in a bright yellow flash.

"**SUUUN VULCAN!"** Changing into VulPanther, Crystal landed on the Sugormin and used to claws to scratch the hell out of its face, then front flipped over to a hollow and slide under it, before sweeping its legs out from under it and kicking it in the back of the head.

"You girls need a hand?" she asked.

"You have some great timing, let's finish the small fry and take the big fish over there." Akeno said pointing at two action commanders to their left. Crystal punched another Gormin, then ran over and dropkicked one of the action commanders, crouching on all fours to allow Senna to use her back as a springboard and get some force behind her slash, then jumped up and helped her with it, while Rias and Akeno worked against the other one.

"Hey, let's kill these guys. Let's see if we can combine our powers." Rias said as she and Akeno knocked the A.C back. Turning back into Gokai Yellow, she tossed her keys into her swords and closed them.

"Ready?" she said. The girl all had Kido of different levels ready.

"Oh yeah." Senna said.

"**FINNNAAAL WAAAVVVEEE!"**

"_**Gokai Slash!"**_

"_**Hado# 33, 31, and 73!"**_ the four attacks came together and blasted away the two A.C. Crystal laughed, twirling her swords.

"And that is how it's done!" She said.

Ducking under a swipe from a hollow, Daisy leapt into a roll and turned, opening fire with her duel guns to distract the creature.

"_**Snap, Tobiume!"**_ A voice called as a fire ball rushed forward and killed the hollow.

"That was thanks for getting me out of the meeting." Momo said as she came up next to her. Daisy smirked under her helmet.

"No problem. Let's keep this little rampage going." She said, holding up a white key.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**AbaRanger!"** Changing into AbareKiller, she charged at a pair of Hollows and began to use the brute strength she now poscessed to pummel the two, before being blasted by an action commander who charged at her. Momo hacked and slashed her way to the A.C as Daisy beat the living day lights out of him.

"Momo, Gokai pink, look out behind you!" Rukia yelled. She then took her Zanpakto out.

"_**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" **_Rukia commanded as she sent a wave of snow towards the A.C, freezing him.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, It's your turn!" She called to the busty shinigami.

"Right, _**Growl, Haineko!**_" she said as the cloud of ask sliced the frozen A.C. up.

"We still have more to deal with." Momo said. Daisy rolled her shoulders as she stood next to Momo and Rukia, changing back into Gokai Pink.

"Let's take care of these bakas and keep our momentum going." Tossing a pair of Ranger keys into the air, she caught them in her guns and started the Final Wave.

"Rukia, let's show her a true final wave!" Momo said. Rukia nodded and they both started to chant.

_**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado#63: Raikōhō!" **_they both called as the two yellow blast rushed forward. Pulling the triggers of her guns, Daisy watched two pink energy shots fly out of her guns and chase after the yellow blasts, the attacks destroying their targets. Smirking, Daisy spun and curtsied, then shoved Momo down the small hill before running to rejoin the battle.

"You bitch!" Momo shouted before taking off after her.

Gokai green had his hands full with 4 action commanders, and Grimmjow.

"Hey pirate, you are about to die, any last words?" The Espada said.

"Matter of fact I do, _**Gokai Change!**_"

"**Shinkenger!"** He turned into Shinken Green and used his Shinkmaru to started cutting into the A.C.'s.

"Let see you take this! _**Gran Ray Cero!**_" Grimmjow shouted as he sent the hollow doom blast at the pirate.

"_**Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"**_ Deion's voice said as he used his other bankai to block the cero. Charging at Grimmjow, Gokai Deion slashed at him across the chest, then spun and scored with another slash. Grimmjow staggered back and bumped into Captain William.

"_**Smile, Kurohime."**_ He said as it turned into its direct combat form. In a series of a fast strikes, he sent the 6th Espada flying.

"Hey Deion, Gokai Deion, let show these action commanders that it is a bad idea to mess with us." He said turning towards his brothers. Nodding, Gokai Deion glowed green, becoming Hyper Shinken Green, holding the Kyoryumaru at ready.

"Here we go_**, Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!**_" Deion said as the red jewel of his bankai lite up and launched a cero like beam.

"_**Kurai zetsubō.**_ (Dark Despair)" William said as a black beam shot out of his Zanpakto. Gokai Deion swings his sword, the dragon on it biting and snapping any Hollows and Zangyack as he backs up the other Deion and William.

"You bunch of bastards!" Grimmjow roared as he retreated, leaving two action commanders left.

"Only two left, let show them that shinigami and pirates work well together." Deion said as he took out his other Zanpakto and released it. Gokai Deion nodded and tossed his counterpart a black box.

"Here, try this on for size!" Deion caught the black box.

"Put it on your sword!" Gokai Deion said. Deion nodded and did that.

"Let's see what I can do! _**Super Shinken Shinigami mode!**_" Deion declared as the white Haori with the Shinkenger symbol landed on him.

"Hey, I'll let you use my other Zanpakto. Catch!" Deion said, tossing the pirate Judo-tekina mono.

"Use her well." He said. Jumping into the air, Gokai Deion caught the sword and spun the two in his hands.

"I will. Let's get them!" He said. Deion took the first A.C and with a speed that was faster than lightning, struck it hard and fast.

"Let's see if this will work. _**Shinken Getsuga Tensho**_!" He commended as the wave of green reishi fired at the A.C. Killing it in a fiery explosion.

"Call out her shikai. Say 'Defend!' then her name!" Deion yelled to his pirate counterpart. Gokai Deion ran at his opponent, then slashed at it with the Kyoryumaru before knocking it back.

_**"Defend: Judo-Tekina mono!"**_ The blade then disappeared from view.

"What the hell?" Gokai Deion said before he heard a female voice in his head.

"Call out Gokai Defender crush!" The Zanpakto said. Considering all the strange things he'd seen in the three months since meeting the others and becoming Gokai Green, Deion wasn't spooked to badly and did as said.

_**"Gokai Defender Crush!"**_ The next thing that happened is that the A.C started to slow down to a stop. It then started to shrink and get crush by a unseen wall. Then it imploded on itself.

"Well that was cool." Gokai Deion said. William smiled and nodded, but his smile was cut down when he saw Kyle struck hard by Hollow-Thetavron. The pirate captain rolled to his feet and changed into something called 'Denziman' before charging at the strange dual monster, with Ichigo and Toshiro backing him up. Unfortunately, it seemed that this 'Hollowfied action commander' was much more powerful than he had been when he fought Deion back in Soul Society. The others all gathered around the hollowfied action commander as he faced his foes.

"No Shinigami or pirate can defeat me!" He declared. Kenpachi gave a menacing laugh before he turned to the others.

"You are going to let this weakling tell you this Bull shit?" He said to everyone.

"No!" they all resounded as they all charged…

**XpagebreakX**

Aizen, Gin and Tosen watched as the combined forces of the Gotei 13 and the Gokaiger fought against the combined forces of the Hollows, the Arrancars, and the Zangyack, with apparent success.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our new friend might just be in trouble." Gin said as they watched the blue pirate and Renji defeat an action commander.

"It was a waste to increase his power." Tosen said.

"Let's not be too hard on him. After all he is dealing with 14 Shinigami and 5 pirates. That is a lot of enemies to keep track of." Aizen said to his subordinate, who nodded.

"Perhaps we should give him a hand?" Gin suggested. After a few moments Aizen gave a smile and nodded.

"Why not? We can rid ourselves of the 'Goteiranger' in one fell swoop." He said, mocking the name the Gotei 13 gave themselves.

"And it could be fun after all." Just before the three joined the fight, bullets and energy blasts flew in their path to stop them. Turning, they saw a number of new arrivals.

"And just who exactly are you supposed to be?" Aizen asked.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Buster!"

"Hear our roar!"

"The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!"

"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"

"The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!"

"The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!"

"History's Strongest and Bravest Heroes, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"Do I even need to say who I am?" an older man who looked like Deion said.

"But this is my 'Master', Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." He said pointing at a girl about 16 years old with pink hair. Looking behind the older Deion, Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Taken up babysitting have you?" After introductions, the leaders of the Espadas drew their weapons.

"My, my. Three Deions all in one place. I just can't seem to get rid of you." Aizen said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. But we'll be getting rid of you three pretty quick." The Future Deion said confidently.

"Oh really? Well, I would certainly like to see that." Aizen said coldly, holding his weapon ready.

Tosen broke off and fought against the Kyoryuger, but quickly found that his attacks weren't the most effective thing to use s against a group of samba dancing super heroes. They mostly used hand to hand combat, but after a short while they began to use strange golden engraved guns. Blocking an attack from the blue one and slashing him across the back, he was hit by the energy blasts of the red, pink, and green Kyoyugers after they put battery shaped objects into their weapons. As he was about to get up, he realized he was surrounded, and that they now had armor on their arms and new weapons.

Gin meanwhile fought against the five Go-Busters. After dispatching the gold and silver looking ones, the other three transported their swords and began to fight him. He was shocked at how fast they were. After blocking a strike from the red one, then knocking the yellow one into Mr. Blue, he was grabbed from behind by Beet and Stag Busters, and was forced to watch as Red, Blue, and Yellow Busters drew camera looking weapons and turned the lens looking apparatus.

"**It's Time for Buster!"** Firing their finishing blasts, they struck Gin and sent him flying back.

Aizen watched as the new Deion rushed forward and crossed blades with him, pushing him back.

"Louise, Get him!" He ordered the pink haired mage. The girl then waved her wand.

"_**Explosion!"**_ she said as the area around them blow up. Aizen was blown back a few feet before he saw Deion once more with his shikai out.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ he shouted as a massive wave of green reishi slammed into the wannbe god. Unknown to the older shinigami, an Arrancar snuck up behind them. After being sent flying back, Aizen got up and wiped his lip.

"It seems you've gotten slightly stronger. And that whelp behind you isn't half bad either. Too bad about her." Spinning around, Future Deion saw the Arrancar about to attack Louise, but was surprised when the attack was blocked by a black colored figure, which resembled the Gokaiger. Using his sword to knock the Arrancar back, the figure held up green ranger key.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**Goseiger!"** Turning into Gosei Green, the newcomer used a Istop Gosei Card to freeze him solid, then changed back to his black appearance. Spinning his sword, the blade split apart and formed a double bladed cutless. Then he slide his ranger key into his sword and one into his gun.

"Gokai Skull and Crossbones!'

Firing his gun, he swung both sides of his sword, launching energy attacks that resembled the signature pirate look, destroying the frozen Arrancar.

"I didn't know there was a black one." Future Deion and Aizen said.

Said Black Gokaiger turned to them, and put his hand to his mouth as if to say "sshh!" before taking off.

Deion and Aizen looked at each other for a moment before they started to fight again.

"Louise, get back, I can handle him." He said.

"Don't die on me, as my familiar you are forbidden to die." She said. Deion groaned,

"You can shut up about all of that." Aizen glances from Deion to the girl, back to Deion.

"It seems quite a bit has happened in your future. I must admit I am interested, but not enough to spare you of course." Steps forward and swings for Deion's arm, a move that is parried. The two trade blows for several moments before their blades reach the others throat.

"It seems I underestimated you." Aizen said. He then turned to his beating subordinates.

"We are leaving, if Hollow-Thetavron loses, then it was for the best." He said before the three of them flash stepped away. Red Buster looked over to Kyoryu Red and nodded as the two walked over to Deion and looked at the battle waging below.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Deion shook his head.

"No, they will be able to handle this without our interference." He told them as he started to step away from the edge of the cliff.

"I remember what comes next. It hurts. Come on, let's get going." The Kyoryuger and Go-Busters looked back to the battle field before departing…

**XpagebreakX**

The 19 warriors charged at the hollowfied action commander as he fought off everyone.

"Damn, why is he so strong?" Rangiku said as she and Daisy dodge another strike. Deion and Gokai Deion tried to get him from behind, but they were both knocked away with a single swing of his sword. As Kyle and Rias tried to get him from their side, the massive arms of Thetavron split from two to four arms, the upper hands catching their weapons and the lower hands striking them back. Tommy ran at their enemy and tried to kick him, but his attempt was blocked, and he was knocked down, and Thetavron raised his foot to stop on the blue pirates head, when Daisy and Crystal did a Kamen Rider Style flying kick, knocking him off balance.

"We gotta keep going; he's too strong to let him have even a moment to recover!" William said as they all charged at him again, only to be hit with energy blasts.

"Damn! He just a step ahead every time." Deion said as he got up and charged with Kyle at his heel. Hollow-Thetavron charged at them, knocking them back. His advantage was lost amongst a rain of musket balls thanks to Gokai Deion and Daisy, as all 19 fighters regrouped.

"Let's take this guy out right now!" Declared Kyle as he tossed two ranger keys into the air, an action mimicked by the others.

"_**FINAL WAAAAAVE!"**_ Ichigo swung Zangetus in front of him and placed his other hand on him.

"_**BANKAI!"**_ He said.

"_**Tensa Zangetus!"**_

"_**Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"**_ Deion said. The other also went shikai or bankai.

"_**Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**_ Toshiro declared.

"Let's hit him with everything we got!" He ordered.

"Gokai Scramble!" Daisy and Gokai Deion fired their duel Gokai Guns, while Tommy and Daisy swung their swords, and Kyle pulled the trigger, and then swung his sword, the attacks combining into a giant energy attack, flying at the hollowfied-action commander. To add to the mix, Deion and Ichigo unleashed there most powerful attacks.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"_**Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!"**_ Renji fired a Hikotsu Taihō, William used his hell chains, Kenpachi used kendo, and the others used different kido moves. As the attacks closed in, Hollow-Thetavron held out his arms, creating a shield which took the combined attacks. The Gokai Scramble combined with the Shinigami's attack, sailing at the hollowfied action commander. However, the creature waved two of its four arms, creating a blueish white shield that blocked the attack with ease.

"No way. It stopped it!" Rangiku proclaimed in disbelief,

"Hahahaha, you fools won't ever get through my shield!" Hollow-Thetavron arrogantly declared.

"Let's just see about that. Hey, Shinigami let us borrow one of your swords in a sec." Kyle said, as the Gokaiger took out some Ranger Keys.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"_**J.A.K.Q.!"**_ Once they transformed, Tommy, Deion and Daisy set up the base of the cannon, with Kyle adding the final part. Crystal took Ichigo's sword and attached it to a special missile, then loaded it into the cannon.

"_**Big Soul Bomber: Fire!"**_ They called along with Ichigo. The sword shot out of the big bomber and, with the added power of the missile, pierced the shield and stuck Hollow Thetavron in the chest, wounding it severally. Gokai Deion changed back and tossed his double his sabre after putting his ranger key into it, starting the Final Wave.

"Here, use this!" Shinigami Deion caught the cutlass like weapon and charged at the wounded creature, before using his Zanpakto and the sabre to deliver a big X slash across the twisted mask of Hollow Thetavron, causing him to stumble back and explode.

"We did it!" Momo said as they all cheered in victory.

"You think you have won?" Hollow-Thetavron's voice resounded from all around them. Everyone looked around, holding their weapons ready.

"This can't be good." Daisy said.

"I agree with pinkie over here." Ikkaku said. Just then, 50 Menos grandes popped out of a Garganta that opened up, behind them was the ship that brought Thetavron to Hueco Mundo. It shot a beam which made Hollow-Thetavron grow to the size of a Menos grande. The entire group took a step back, staring at the sight before them.

"Huh." Kyle said in his 'That's interesting' tone as he took out his moribites.

"Well, this is where we shine. Feel free to take notes." He dials a set of numbers, which causes a red tear in the sky to appear and the Gokai Galleon to sail out of it. The five Gokai pirates turn and leap into the air, catching the cables that went down and were pulled into the ship. The top of the ship opened up and the Gokai Machines popped out like Matryoshka dolls.

"Kaizoku Gatti!" The GokaiOh landed and the cannon popped out of its chest, as the Gokai Starburst opened fire on the Menos Grandes, who were shielding Hollow-Thetavron. The Shinigami watched as the same titan from before formed and stood over them.

"I'm not going to let them show me up! Ichigo, Toshiro, let's give them a hand." Deion said as he seal Judo and pulled out Hanko.

"_**Bankai! Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!" **_he said as he made the red and gold knight bankai stand. Gokai Deion noticed the giant Knight appear.

"Looks like our friend wants some competition. Let's show him what we can do." Spinning their wheels, GokaiOh drew its swords and began charging at the hoard of Menos Grandes. Ichigo, Deion, and Toshiro all flash stepped passed them and tear into the first Menos Grande they could get. Deion slashed his massive blade, kill them quickly. Toshiro froze a few with waves of ice. Ichigo used a nameless Getsuga and took out a good number of them.

"Your turn." He said to the GokaiOh. The Gokaiger hold up new keys and slid them into the wheels. The giant Wheel on GokaiOh's back turns and the PatStriker jumps out of it, spinning in circles and firing it wheel guns at the Menos Grande, a move followed by the GokaiOh launching MagiDragon right behind it. The three shinigami watched the car and dragon start to kill off the Menos.

"Well, there isn't that many left now, let finish off the small fry and take on Thetavron." Deion said as he faced the hollowfied action commander. GokaiOh also turned to face Thetavron, allowing PatStriker and MagiDragon to finish the rest of the menos.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys go first?" Said Daisy cheekily.

"Gladly!" Ichigo shouted as he rushed forward.

"Hey ugly! _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" he roared as the black and red crest of reishi slammed into him.

"I'm next, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" Deion shouted as he unleashed a black and green wave of reishi.

"I guess I'm next." Toshiro said as he prepared to attack.

"_**Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral)!"**_ he called as a large amount of snow fell from the sky and covered the A.C. The Gokaiger slide another set of Ranger keys into their wheels.

"_**Gokai Radical Racing Slash!"**_ As the GokaiOh spun at the frozen Action Commander, however, the blade was caught and they were blasted by energy beams.

"Looks like I underestimated you lot, but not anymore." He then took out a sword that had a weird hilt and guard.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, I can feel a strong amount of reishi coming from that blade!" Deion said. The levels of reishi started to rise around Thetavron.

"_**Rule all of space, Zangyack!"**_ He called as a massive wave of reishi blew back the three shinigami in bankai and the GokaiOh. The GokaiOh suffered some minor damage, but nothing too bad. However, it seemed that Thetavron had morphed slightly; looking kind of like he did before, but with some hollow armor on its arms and face.

"Ru-Ro raggy" Tommy said, looking at the creature. Ichigo got up and looked at the new form of the A.C.

"Just our luck, and I was thinking this is going to easy." He said. Deion and Toshiro also got up.

"I think that the 8 of us are going to have to work together on this one." Toshiro said.

"Let's all attack on my mark." Deion said. Before Deion could say 'mark' Espada-Thetavron fired his energy beams at them, and then ran at Ichigo and Toshiro, knocking both of them down before catching a sword swap from GokaiOh and tossing the massive machine away and blasting it several times with energy blasts.

"Man. If he keeps this, we won't be able to touch him!" Kyle said as he turned the wheel to avoid an energy blast.

"Maybe I could try and hold him and you guys can get him with a few powerful strikes?" Deion suggested.

"Sure, we've got something for him. Just buy us a few seconds to get up." Tommy said as they slowly turned their wheels to get GokaiOh to its feet. Deion ran up to Thetavron and grabbed, holding him a full nelson to keep him in place.

"Whatever you guys have, do it now!" Deion shouted as he held on for dear life.

"Got it, _**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ Ichigo roared.

"_**Hyorinmaru!"**_ Toshiro declared as a large ice dragon flew out of his Zanpakto.

"Gokaigers! Hit him Now!" Deion screamed. GokaiOh's hatches opened an a series of large cards came out.

_**"Gokai All-Header assault!"**_ Several large "heads" flew out of the cards and at Thetavron, who took the impact, but wasn't destroyed. Thetavron laughed at them.

"No shinigami or pirate could ever bet me!" He said before a charged a large cero. "Take this, _**Gran ray cero!**_" He roared as it launched and took all of them out. GokaiOh took damage and fell to the ground with a large crash.

"We're down. We can't move until we fix some systems." Kyle told them. Ichigo, Toshiro, and Deion all stood in front of the GokaiOh.

"We will cover you, just think of something we can do to beat this guy." Ichigo said as the three shinigami charged forward. The Gokaigers quickly work on fixing the damage to the ship, and within a few moments GaoGokaiOh rejoins the fight. The mecha and three bankai were still not enough to beat the A.C. after getting knocked to the ground for about the 20th time, Deion got an idea.

"Hey Gokai Green, do you remember how powerful our attacks were when we took each other's weapons?" He asked his counterpart.

"Yeah, I do. Give us a second."

_**"Ranger Key: Let's Go!"**_ The GaoGokaiOh began to shift and took on a samurai appearance

"ShikenGokaiOh!" The samurai mecha stood with Deion as he gave it his Sword.

"I hope this works." He said. ShikenGokaiOh went first, using its larger body as a shield to get Deion closer.

"I got him! _**Shinken Bankai Getsuga Tensho!**_"

Deion said as he unleashed the crest of energy at him.

"Your turn." He then told the ShikenGokaiOh. ShikenGokaiOh held out its hand and a massive sword appeared in it.

_**"Gokai Samurai Slash!"**_ Still, the attacks did nothing to him.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Ichigo said as he pounded his fist on the side of the GokaiOh.

"We need a new plan." Toshiro reasoned. Espada Thetavron launched another Cero at them, with Ichigo and Toshiro taking the brunt of the attack to protect Deion and GokaiOh.

"That A-hole. He ain't getting away with that. I don't care if we have to use every trick we got, he's going down." Said Deion

"We're right behind you all the way man. If we loss here both our worlds will fall under the control of the Arrancars and the Zangyack. There's no way we're letting that happen!" Suddenly, Gokai Red's buckle opened, showing the Mammoth Ranger Key, Gokai Blues opened up to show the OhGreen key, and Gokai Green's opened to show the Green Racer key. All three keys glowed as they floated on up into their hands.

"What's going on? They shouldn't be glowing like that!" Said Daisy.

"Who cares, let's give it a go."

_**"Ranger Key: Let's go!"**_ Then, Deion, Ichigo, and Toshiro began to glow.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the forces of the Super Sentai want to help us." Toshiro said.

"Hey, this feels like how it felt when I took that black box from Gokai green." Deion said. Then he got an idea.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, we are going to do something awesome." Deion called to his friends.

"What are you trying to do?" Toshiro asked as he came up next to his friend.

"Watch what I do and follow. _**Bankai Gatti!**_" Deion's bankai started to glow after the Shinken GokaiOh was formed. The bankai then turned into energy.

"Well, looks like we can combine. _**Bankai Gatti!**_" Ichigo called as his bankai also glowed. Toshiro sighed but followed anyway.

_**"Bankai Gatti!"**_ he said. The three bankai's all fused with the Shinken GokaiOh. In the cockpit, the three shinigami appeared next to Kyle, Tommy and Gokai Deion.

"Ha! Let's see ugly beat us now!" Said Crystal as she grabbed her wheel. "It doesn't matter what you try, you fools can never stop my power!" Espada Thetavron boasted.

"Well this is new." Kyle said. the ShikenGokaiOh now had new add on's: Red and gold knight armor, a 50 foot long version of Tensa Zangetus, Large Ice wings and a 50 foot long Hyorinmaru, and a captain's Haori with the Gokaiger's team symbol.

_**"Gokai-Shinigami Oh!"**_ they all called. Deion stood behind his pirate double, Toshiro stood behind Tommy, and Ichigo was behind Kyle.

"Well, I think we can beat this SOB now." Deion said as he raised his fist in the air. As Gokai-Shinigami oh began to approach Espada Thetavron opened fire with its energy blasts and Ceros', but to its astonishment, the powerful attacks barely bumped the machine. Charging in for close combat, Espada Thetavron swung its sword, but the attack was easily blocked and a punch sent it back.

"You bastards!" Thetavron shouted as he tried another Gran ray cero. He fired it and the area around the mecha blow up.

"That should do it." He said. But, he was dead wrong when the Gokai-Shinigami Oh came out of the smoke, untouched by the attack. Leaning boredly against the main Wheel, Kyle sighed.

"Wow this got boring quick. Let's finish this guy off." Deion then took out his other Zanpakto.

"I have a fun way to end this. We use all of our most powerful attacks and make them into one, blowing his ass to the next life." He said. Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I'm not performing a konso on him, so I hope he likes hell." Gokaiger grabbed their wheels and spun them, summoning a giant Zanpakto, more than 7 times the size of the Gokai-Shinigami Oh.

"Wow, that's a big sword." Crystal said, leaning forward to try and see the top of the sword.

"_**Final attack!"**_ they all called.

"_**Frozen Moon…"**_ the girls said together.

"…_**Gokai…"**_ Tommy and Toshiro said as one.

"…_**Getsuga…"**_ The two Deions said.

"…_**Tensho..."**_ Kyle and Ichigo said.

"…_**Slash!"**_ They all shouted as they brought down the large blade. Espada Thetavron swung his blade up frantically to block it, but the blade was instantly shattered by the attack, and so too was Thetavron, who stumbled backwards and collapsed before exploding. The group watched as the A.C. finally was defeated.

"About damn time we kill him, he was starting to get on my nerves." Deion said. Ichigo then hit him across his head.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hit something." He said.

"Can we get off this thing now?" Toshiro asked. The others all chuckled as Gokai-Shinigami Oh reverted to GokaiOh, before jumping into the air and spinning around until it becomes the Galleon, sailing until they reach Soul Society. Ichigo, Deion, and Toshiro all looked at each other.

"You guys do know that the higher ups of Soul Society will probably want to arrest you guys, right?" Ichigo said. Kyle looked at Ichigo, patting him on the shoulder before the five of them walked onto the deck.

"If they want to, we'll be happy to make them earn it." Toshiro then followed them.

"As a captain of the Gotei 13, I give the members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger full pardon of all crimes against the Soul society." He said.

"I think that should help, and I do have two other captain to second it as well."

"If that doesn't work, we will just say Fuck You to everyone until they let you guys go." Deion added. Kyle chuckled.

"Thanks guys, but I'm actually just here because I left my jacket in the cell when the Zangyack attacked." the Galleon dipped down a bit due to the force of 18 face falls.

"We're not here to pick a fight. We just want to know what your bosses know about how we got here and how to get back." And with that Kyle used a cable to get to the surface, followed by the others.

"I bet the others would like a full report on everything so I should get to my Division." Toshiro said before he lept off the galleon and disappeared. The Gokaiger began walking deeper into Soul Society, heading towards where Kyle and the Deions barged into the captains meeting. They found the first division meeting hall. They walked in to a round of applause from the captains.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, 6th seat Deion, and You members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, We would like to thank all of you for your service." The head captain said. The Gokaiger all nodded.

"Thanks. Now we have some questions we'd like answered. Who can help us with that?" Asked Crystal in her usual blunt approach.

"I believe I can." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"If you are wondering how you are getting home to your universe, then you only need to wait a few more hours." He said. Deion then lean towards Kyle.

"Don't eat or drink anything he gives you." He said. Kyle looked at Deion oddly.

"Just trust me, you don't want to know how many time I ate something then woke up in his lab." He said. Kyle and the Gokaiger nod, then turn and start back to the galleon to wait. Ichigo and Deion want to see the whole galleon, so the Gokaigers gave them a tour, Momo, Rias, and Akeno came along as well. Kyle chuckled as he and the other Gokaiger walked into the main room with Deion, Ichigo, Akeno, Momo, and Rias.

"And this is where we spend most of our time. From here we can control a majority of the ships operations, and can get anywhere in the ship pretty easy." The Red Captain told the guests as he sat in his customary chair. Tommy and Gokai Deion stood to allow the girls to sit down.

"What's that chest?" Rias asked, pointing to the treasure chest next to Kyle.

"That is where the real magic happens." Tommy said as Kyle opened it up. However, they all were surprised when his grin turned into a frown and he jumped to his feet, looking inside the chest.

"Kyle, what's up?" asked Daisy, concerned. After a moment, he turned around and held up five keys. The Shinigami has no clue what was the big deal, but the Gokaiger recognized them pretty quick, jumping to their feet.

"Go-Busters? They weren't ever ranger keys were they?" Crystal asked.

"No, never. By the time that series started the ranger keys were all returned." Gokai Deion said.

"Who are the Go-Busters?" Deion Asked.

"And why did you say they were never keys before?" Ichigo asked. Kyle sat in his chair, looking at the Red-Buster Key.

"Go-Busters are the 36th Super Sentai, our successors if you will. As for the keys, when the Zangyack first invaded Earth, the 34 teams of Super Sentai fought them off at the cost of their powers. Those powers were scattered across the galaxy in the form of ranger keys, and were gathered by someone called 'AkaRed' who created the Gokaiger Powers based on the Ranger Keys, and adapted the Moribites to accept their power. That's how we can change into so many different forms. Go-Buster came AFTER the Ranger Keys were created, their powers were never turned into keys. I don't know how this happened." Kyle told them, giving them a condensed version of the Gokaiger plot, leaving out how Gokaiger was infect a Japanese TV show and they wished it to be real, causing all these events to happen. Deion nodded and Ichigo Scratched his head.

"So what you are saying is that in your world, you have to beat your same foe again, and that somehow, the team that came after you is now keys to help you guys?" He asked.

"That's it in a nutshell." Crystal said, looking at her Yellow Buster Key. Then, a hell butterfly flew in and landed on Deion's finger.

"It's from Toshiro; he says that the others want to have a celebration over the defeat of Thetavron." He said when he heard the message. "

"That sounds like fun. And maybe later we can explore this Japan for a bit." Crystal said, smiling as she caught Daisy and Kyle glancing at each other and smiling.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting, if we do, Matsumoto will drink all the sake before we get there." Deion said as each shinigami grabbed a Gokaiger. Deion took Crystal, Ichigo took Daisy, Rias took Gokai Deion, Akeno took Tommy, Leaving Momo to take Kyle down.

"So we meet again. Keep your face above my shoulders." She said with a playful smirk before they used flash step.

"I'd just like to remind you, which only happened because of your berry haired boyfriend's aiming." Kyle said, before walking over to join his friends. The party went on for a few hours with some very surprising events like Tommy losing to Rangiku in a drinking contest, Ichigo and Deion doing the hustle, Kyle and Daisy making out, much to Gokai Deion's dismay, and Toshiro being locked in his office with most of his girlfriend before he ran out screaming an hour later. Crystal smiled as she sat in the back, taking pictures of the festivities…

**XpagebreakX**

The members of the Gotei 13 and Gokaigers all met at the 12th division labs.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, is everything ready for the Gokaiger's departure?" the Head captain asked.

"Yes, we just need to give the portal a few minutes to warm up. You should start saying your goodbyes now." The captain said in a bored tone. The Gokaiger looked around.

"Has anyone seen our Deion?" Asked Tommy, realizing he hadn't seen either Deion in a while.

"I saw our Deion before we were called here, about a few hours ago." Ichigo said. Crystal took out her moribites and dialed, putting it to her ear as she called Deion.

"Hello?" he said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want Crystal?"

"We're all waiting for you so we can head home. What are you doing?"

"I'm busy; we'll be there in five." He said as he hung up. Crystal blinked several times before closing her moribites.

"He said quote "I'm busy; we'll be there in five." Ten dollars it's something awkward." she said with smirk…

Meanwhile…

Deion and Gokai Deion sat in Deion's office.

"Did you know your mother?" Deion asked.

"Not really, she died when I was pretty young. Closest thing I have is my mentor and sensei, Jason David Frank. He looked out for me for years, and taught me martial arts and self-control. He was a Power Ranger, a sort of branch of Super Sentai if you will. He's been an enormous help in our quest for Sentai Powers. In the circle of Sentai and Rangers, he's one of and possibly the most respected people." Gokai Deion told his double, handing him a picture of him, JDF, and Daisy on Deion's last birthday.

"What about you?"

"I also never knew my mother. I was told by my brother that she and our father were killed before I could even talk. But that was over 100 years ago. My mentor, master Jiraiya watch over us when we were young. We also had our aunt Yoruichi. She was the head of a clan." Deion said.

"I was just thinking that if we look the same, then we have the same parents. I never seen her face, I was hoping you had a picture." Gokai Deion thinks for a few moments.

"I have an old photo album in the galleon. Maybe there's a photo in there. I never actually looked that closely before." Deion grew a big smile on his face.

"Well, let's go check it out." He said as he got up. Gokai Deion stands and pats Deion on the back as they head to the Galleon. The two shortly walk on to the galleon and Gokai Deion went to his room to get the album. The two of them look through the album until the soon come across a photo of Gokai Deion, probably around one or two judging by the image. Smiling at the camera is an African American woman in her early thirties, kneeling behind Gokai Deion, her arms wrapped around him. A tear fell off Deion and on to his pirate counterpart. Gokai Deion reached his hand up and placed it on the shinigami's shoulder…

Back at 12th division labs…

The two Deions show up sometime later as the other glared at them.

"Great, you guys show up, and we loss Kyle." Tommy said. Everyone realized that the red leader had vanished…

**XpagebreakX**

Aboard the Galleon, Kyle sits in his room drinking rum and is downing his fifth glass when Yoruichi makes her presence known in the doorway.

"You seem to be good at drinking." She said as took a seat next to him and helped herself to a glass as well. He looks at her and pours himself another glass.

"Would you believe that a few weeks ago I didn't drink at all? Who are you?" she chuckled as she took a drink.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin; I was once a captain here. My question is who are you?" He sat there for a moment before sipping his drink.

"Names Kyle: Gokai Red. So, what do you want?"

"My, my, so you are one of those pirates that Kisuke told me about. Is it true that you have a look alike of my nephew?" She asked as she poured a second glass.

"Deion? Yeah. There are two of him. I thought one of those shinigami was going to die of dehydration she was drooling so much." He said. Yoruichi took a look at him before taking the Rum from him.

"You seem down, tell me what is wrong." She said.

"We could have died today. That Bastard Thetavron almost killed us all. What other reasons are needed for someone to drink?" He asked her.

"I understand that you feel this way, but think about it, you didn't die. There were many times in my life that I almost died, but I learned from them and got stronger from it. So don't sit her and drink away your troubles, but learn, grow stronger, and win not to win, but to live." She said.

"People are getting put in danger, and I'm the reason. My stupidity caused all this." He said.

"You may have caused it, but it was everyone's choice to help you, placing themselves in the path of battle to be there for you. Did your stupidity do that?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The chance to be a superhero? Who wouldn't do that?" he said. Yoruichi gave him a smile before getting up.

"Remember, friends look the ones you have are hard to come by in life, or even death. But when you find them, you hold on to them. I think your crew is waiting for you so shall we head back?"

"Ok but one problem I'm worried I'm going to fall down from being drunk." He said. Yoruichi laughed.

"Here I thought that pirates were supposed to be good at holding a drink! Don't worry, I got you." She said as she scoped him up with one arm and flash stepped away. When they arrive, Kyle pauses, then nods.

"Ok, I'm good now. And for your information, I'm new to this pirate thing." Yoruichi smiled before turning to the others.

"Hey, is this what you are looking for?" she shouted at them. The group looked over at the two and Tommy grinned.

"Can you guys keep him and we'll just borrow this other Deion? We'll probably come back to return him sometime?"

"Not funny bastard." Kyle said. Deion let out a small laugh as he and his shinigami counterpart did a hand shake. The pirates boarded the Gokai Galleon, and after another goodbye, set sail for the dimensional rift.

The group climbed onto the deck and waved as they approached, before getting back down below. The group and gathered in the lounge area as they passed through the rift. Thankfully their trip back through wasn't near as damaging to the Galleon and soon they were back into their own dimension. As they enjoyed the sight of their real home again, Kyle wrapped his arm around Daisy, who smiled up at him.

"

**XpagebreakX**

AN: Ok, if you want to check out the full Author notes, check out the end of KoolKen256's verson of the story. It's more detailed and longer.

The Accidental Gokai Change is obviously my story, and Life without a Surname is KoolKen's story.

Cameo: as you saw, I made a Sentai style first look at my next fic, a Bleach-Familiar of zero crossover. We also showed the next two Sentai after Gokaiger.

We also showed a never before seen Gokaiger, Gokai black. He is the result of a collaboration between Sin Mafia and Drago3511. Drago3511 will handle the bulk of GokaiBlack's story, but he will make appearances in TAGC.

Gokai changes:

Kyle: GingaRed, AkaRenger, MammothRanger, BoukenRed, HurricanRed, DanziRed, Spade Ace, Battle Japan.

Tommy: GoseiRed, AoRenger, MegaBlack, Blue Mask, Dia jack, Battle France.

Crystal: DynaRed, KiRenger, FiveBlack, Vul Panther, Big One, Battle Cossack.

Deion: Magi Red, MidoRenger, GaoBlack, NinjaBlack, GoGoGreen, Black Condor, Bouken Black, KabutoRaiger, Shikengreen, Clover King, Battle Kenya.

Daisy: Red One, MomoRenger, Go On Black, Gosei Pink, AbareKiller, Heart Queen, Miss America.

For anyone wondering why the use of the MammothRanger, Ohgreen, and Green Racer keys was used to combine the ShikenGokaiOh and the Shinigami, we chose them because those three powers were used by Johnny Young Bosh, who played Adam Park on power Rangers, as well as voicing Ichigo on the American dub of Bleach.

We thank you all for reading this movie and hope you enjoyed.

Read and Review please or the Goteiranger and Gokaiger will come for you!

Credits:

Directors: Koolken256 and Psycho sin Mafia.

Staring:

Ichigo Kurosaki

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Deion/ Gokai Deion/Gokai green

Kyle/Gokai red

Daisy/Gokai pink

Crystal/Gokai yellow

Tommy/Gokai blue

Renji Abarai

Momo Hinamoir

And many more

We do not own Bleach or Super Sentai, only the Oc's that are in this movie. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and Shonen Jump. Super Sentai is owned by the Toei Company. Power Rangers are owned by Saban Brands.

Thank you and see in the next chapter of Life without a surname! And The Accidental Gokai Change!

See ya!


	9. Missing innocents Part 1

I appreciate the responses I got to the crossover movie KoolKen and I worked on. This is taking place directly after the movie. I hope everyone enjoys. From this point on, things get worse for the gokaiger. As always, Super Sentai is owned by the Toei Company, and Power Rangers is owned by Saban.

Also, there will be an increase in language.

Deion huffed in annoyance as he looked out the window of the Galleon.

"Someone remind me, why are we here when we could be in Japan looking for the rest of the Grand Powers?" Deion said.

"Because While only a few days passed for us in that other Japan, a whole three weeks passed here, and the others have a lot of explaining to do to their family." Daisy told her friend, not even looking up from her book. After they had returned through the reality portal following their battles against the Arrancers and ThetaVron, they had been shocked to discover the time differential and immediately boarded the Galleon to head home.

"Besides, we did have our asses kicked pretty bad helping out those Shinigami guys; we could use a rest before we throw ourselves into the thick of it again." Said Kyle as he grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Deion.

"A friend of mine hasn't answered the phone in days, even before we went to the other world. So I'm running over to check it out. Want to come?" he asked. Deion thought about it before shaking his head.

"Nah, I'd better get to work on repairs. Like you said, we got beat on pretty bad. Those patchwork repairs we made were good for a bit, but we go into battle with those, we're dead." Deion told him before getting up and heading down below.

xPagebreakx

Kyle arrived at the apartment, using his spare key to allow them access, immediately going into one of the rooms, which was pretty sparse.

"Where is everything?" he asked himself as he looked in a closet. "All of the Sentai merch is missing, even the Kamen Rider Den-O DVD Tommy left over here." Noting the laptop on the desk, Kyle sat down and discovered that it had powered down due to disuse, checking the history of the system.

"Last time it was used was…..four weeks ago? This is the same date Tommy and I came across Damijia."

Getting up, he searched the rest of the apartment. Everything seemed to be in place, nothing out of the ordinary. All of the money was still there, clothes all still in the closet and dresser. Only thing missing was the loads of Super Sentai memorabilia.

Sitting on the couch, Kyle grabbed his bouncy ball from his pocket and began to bounce it off the wall, trying to make sense of what he had found. After a few moments thought, he got up off the couch and headed for the door. Only thing to do was inform the Police: as much as it hated to do it, they weren't a missing persons Sentai; they didn't have time to go solving mysteries.

Xpagebreakx

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am." Crystal told her parents.

"Three whole weeks Crystal. No call, no text, nothing. It was like you dropped off the face of the planet." Her mother said.

_Not that far off_ Crystal thought to herself.

"And to make matters worse, Jessica has gone missing." Her father said. Crystal's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Jessica! What happened to her?"

"We don't know, she never came back from school last week. We were terrified that you both were kidnapped." Crystal opened her mouth, but she was distracted by the sounds of her Moribites ringing. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was still an hour from the meeting time with the other Gokaiger, but that didn't mean much, due to the bizarre nature of their "employment".

"Look mom, dad, I'm sorry, but I wasn't kidnapped, I'll see if I can find Jessica, but I have to go." She said, grabbing her backpack and running out the door, before her parents could stop her.

Xpagebreakx

"So what's the big emergency?" Daisy asked once they were all assembled in a diner.

"Listen, I went to the police station to report my friends disappearance, and from everything I heard while I was there, it sounded like a lot of people have gone vanished within the last two weeks or so."

"My cousin Jessica has been missing since last week" Crystal said sitting up in her seat.

"That's odd. Granted people go missing, but this many so quickly in one area can't be a coincidence." Tommy said.

"I agree. I know we're busy with the Zangyack, but I think we should take a day or two and try to figure out what's going on. What do you guys think?" Kyle asked.

"I say we do it. It might not be Zangyack, but peoples kids are missing, and we should lend a hand." Deion said. Everyone agreed to the idea and began to plan on what exactly to do in order to.

Deion would be stationed at the police station to keep eyes and ears on them, in the hopes that they might overhear something useful.

Tommy and Kyle would be aboard the Galleon, trying to use the equipment to get a fix on some of the missing kids and compiling the clues into a picture.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Crystal would talk to Crystal's aunt and uncle and try to retrace Jessica's footsteps and figure out where she went missing.

After paying the bill for their drinks, the group got up and walked out of the diner.

"I don't like this plan. It seems too competent for us." Deion said, grinning. Everyone all turned to look at him, and sensing the impending danger, Gokai Green ran across the street and into the police station. From there, the group split up and began their tasks.

XpagebreakX

Tommy and Kyle flew onto the Galleon using MegaRanger and began to do their work. While Kyle activated the scanners to try and locate the missing kids, Tommy set up a large board and began to try to put something tangible in front of them so they can see the clues in front of their faces.

"So what did you find at Sam's place?" Tommy asked as he glanced over to Kyle.

"Nothing." He replied. Tommy paused and turned around.

"Nothing, no clues or anything?"

"You misunderstand. I didn't find _ANYTHING_ at Sam's place. All the Sentai stuff there was gone, nothing I found even suggested someone lives there. It's like someone came in and took everything that matches Sam's personality and style. It wasn't ransacked, plenty of stuff was still there, money and everything. It's weird." Kyle explained.

Tommy shook his head. It was defiantly a mystery, one he hoped they could solve soon, for Sam's sake.

XpagebreakX

Crystal knocked on the door to her Aunt and Uncles house, Daisy standing next to her. After a few moments, her Uncle Bob opened the door.

"Crystal, everyone has been looking for you." He said once he saw her.

"Yeah, my folks gave me the riot act. Listen, we need to ask some questions about Jessica." She told him. Uncle Bob looked at her, then to Daisy.

"Who is she?"

"She's Daisy. She's my new friend. Listen Uncle, we're kinda in a hurry. Can we please come in and ask about Jessica?" Crystal pleaded. Her Uncle looked at her. He couldn't help but noticed something seemed different about her: a sort of maturity she didn't have before. After a moment, he stood aside and the two girls walked inside.

"Ok, so what was it you wanted to ask me?" he asked once they all sat down in the living room.

"Well, when did she go missing and where was it when she went missing?" Crystal asked. Her Uncle blinked a few times.

"She was heading home from her friend Sarah's house last week. Why do you want to know?" He replied.

"Well, I feel pretty helpless just sitting around waiting for someone to find her, so I'm going to do some looking around on my own." She said.

"The police have already searched that area thoroughly, I don't think you'll find anything they haven't." He told them.

"I know, but at least I would feel like I'm doing something other than waiting. We need to get going. Bye." Crystal waved as she and Daisy quickly left.

"Wait, your aunt should be home soon, don't you want to see her?"

"Can't Uncle. Got to go. Say hi for me." They shut the door behind them and ran off, pulling out their moribites as they ran, checking on the progress the others made and how they were heading to the cousins friends house, trying to figure out where it was she went missing, and if they can pick up a trail.

XpagebreakX

Daisy and Crystal walked on opposite sides of the street, trying to figure out where it was that she went missing. It had occurred to them on the way that the obvious trail would have been looked over several times before, thus Crystal had lead her friend to the path Jessica would most likely have taken, if she hadn't taken the usual way there. After a few minutes they hadn't seen anything, but they still had a ways to go. If they hadn't found anything by the end of the search, they would switch sides and look again, in case one overlooked something by accident.

After the two switched sides and began to look back on the trail. However, roughly just over half way back, Daisy noticed something that could pan out.

"Hey Crystal, what's that big building over there?" She asked, pointing to some large buildings not far away past the line of houses. The yellow Ranger crossed the street and looked at the area.

"Those are abandoned storage facilities. Last thing in there was about 2 years ago." She said.

"Any chance your cousin might have gone over there?" Daisy asked. Crystal shook her head, before pausing in thought.

"I don't think so, but then again what do we have to lose in checking it out. Come on." The two hopped a few fences until they reached the fence keeping trespassers out of the abandoned buildings. Eying the razor wire, the two split up and walked around, trying to find a way in. The met back up on the other side and compared notes.

"Nothing, you?" Crystal asked.

"Nope. No holes in the fence she could have crawled through, no gaps in the wire big enough to crawl through. So unless she's willing to shred herself apart on that wire, she didn't get in."

"Ok, well we didn't lose much time. Let's head back." The two female Rangers made their way back when Crystal noticed something.

"Wait, something's not right." She turned around and looked at the building for a few moments before she smacked herself in the head.

"No gate, there's not gate. How can you get into a place with no gate?" She asked. Daisy looked at her for a moment.

"You don't. That's kinda the point of why we know she isn't in there." The Pink Ranger replied.

"Why would a fencing company set up a fence all the way around, but not include a gate? How is the building supposed to be accessed for potential buyers?" The Yellow Ranger pointed out. Daisy thought about it and agreed with her friend, heading back to the fence.

"Ok, that's defiantly off. Come on, let's go into JetMan and fly over the fence." She suggested. Crystal shook her head.

"No need, we can get in without morphing." She said, drawing her saber. Slashing at the fence, she quickly cut a large hole in the chain links.

"Good idea." Daisy said after they had both crawled through. The two headed over to the entrance of the building, but stopped when several small explosions happened in front of them. Spinning, they saw a hoard of Gormin running out of a door in the side of the building.

"Well, things are getting interesting." Crystal said, as Daisy pulled out her Moribites.

"Guys, we have Gormin, at the warehouses off Main Street. We could use some help."

"_We got your signal, hang on we're on our way."_ Deion said, Tommy also confirming he's on his way. Daisy and Crystal held up their ranger keys, folding them up and flipping open their Moribites.

**Gokai Change: **_**GOOOKAIGER**_

The two drew their weapons and charged at the foot soldiers, holding them off effectively. Grabbing some ranger keys, the two ducked under the club like weapons and slide their keys into the Moribites.

**Gokai Change:**_** OhRanger**_

OhYellow and OhPink used their fighting abilities to fend off the gormin for a time before drawing their weapons, Crystal using her nun chucks to pummel them while Daisy bounced attacks off her shield.

Seeing reinforcements approaching to help the Gormin, they grabbed her ranger keys, folding them up before witnessing Deion and Tommy arriving to help, using the hand held blasters of JetMan to provide aerial support before landing, holding up new Ranger Keys.

**Gokai Change: **_**GekiRanger**_

Charging at the hoard of enemies, the pirated GekiRanger used their hand to hand fighting skills to pummel and batter the gormin, defeating them all and leaving them sprawled among the area. Powering down, the four looked around.

"Wasn't Kyle supposed to join in?" Daisy asked.

"He said he'd be right behind me, that he had to finish something up. So, what's the deal with this place?" the blue ranger asked.

"Well, we checked this place out as a place Jessica might have gone, but we realized that there was no gate, no way in, which we found highly suspect. We cut our way in and we barely got 20 feet in before we got jumped by the trash patrol here." Daisy explained.

"Ok then, that's reason enough for us to take a look, missing kids or not." Said Deion as the group ran over to the door the gormin left open. One inside, they found a multitude of Zangyack weaponry, armor and other such equipment.

"This looks like some sort of weapons cache. Zangyack must have acquired this to place to use as storage for their gear." Crystal said as she opened and crate and examined what appeared to be some sort of explosive detonator.

"That doesn't make much sense, why would the Zangyack use a human warehouse, rather than keep it up in orbit with their ships? Not to mention how would they go about acquiring the warehouse and putting up the fence? Something doesn't seem right about that." Deion said, looking around.

As the group cataloged the items found Daisy's Moribites began to ring. The group gathered around her as she answered it.

"What do you want Kyle?" she asked.

"_Wow, lots of annoyance in that voice. What'd I do?"_ he asked.

"You didn't show up to fight for one, where are you?" She replied.

"_Still aboard the galleon: while you guys are inside that warehouse, the gormin escaped and I tracked them to another building not far from you guys. What's so interesting in there anyway?"_

"Zangyack Storage Depot. They've got loads of weapons and gear hidden away in crates." Tommy said, speaking over the Pink Rangers shoulder.

"_That could be useful. I'll bring the Galleon over and we'll load up what we can and maybe find a better use for them then what they were intended for. Hang on for a few." _ He said as he disconnected the call.

"We're fine, don't worry about us." Deion sarcastically said as the group chuckled. Twirling their guns, they shot a large hole in the wall, the men carrying crates outside while the girls watched, cheering them on with grins. After a few minutes the Gokai Galleon sailed overhead, dropping several cables with hooks attached.

While the men attached the hooks to the crates for them to be lifted, the girls went up aboard the ship and helped Kyle put them in a storage room aboard the ship, making sure to keep the detonators in a separate room from the explosive devices. Once the last of the equipment was aboard, along with Deion and Tommy, the crew set sail for the building the gormin had fled to as the group traded progress reports. So far, no one had found anything useful out, and with the Zangyack involved in something they were forced to take a break from their search.

"Ok, this is the place the Zangyack fled to, an abandoned office building. Man, I never really realized how many abandoned buildings Detroit has." Crystal said as the group made their way to "jump room", the name given to the room where they drop down and go up using the cables. After reaching the surface the group quickly made their way to the side door, Tommy picking the lock allowing them entry.

Walking inside, the searched the rooms very methodically and professionally before determining that nothing was on the first floor and headed to the stairs. Once they reached the second floor they began to once again searching the rooms before the sounds of many footsteps from upstairs caught their attention. Regrouping the five spotted Gormin running at them. Flipping open their Moribites, the group transformed into Gokaiger, before changing straight into another Sentai.

**Gokai Change: **_**Denzimen**_

Smacking their DenziKnuckles together, the five made a line and played Rock'em Sock'em Robots with the Gormin's faces, easily sending them all back and beating them.

After knocking the last one back, the group heard evil laughter coming from up the stairs. Running over and looking up, the group saw a voodoo creature at the top of the stairs.

"Juju, from the KakuRanger tribute episode?" Crystal asked, having been watching the Gokaiger shows to try and get better at her Sentai knowledge, glad to see some nods from her teammates.

"Well well, looks like we have someone from the show this episode. Let's mess him up." Tommy said, cracking his knuckles.

"You want to fight do you? Ok then, how about instead of lowly gormin, you pirates instead fight my goblin hoards?" he said, waving his arms, summoning dozens of very pale humanoid figures with huge hair and claws.

"Ok, we can do that." Kyle said, holding up a new ranger key.

**Gokai Change: **_**Liiiveman**_

The group was about the charge at the mini-enemies when Crystal let out a yell of shock.

"That's Jessica, that one right there, I'm sure that's her." She cried out. The group stumbled and took a second look.

'Now that you mention it, their faces to seem familiar." Deion said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding, the goblins are the missing kids. JuJu must have cast a spell on them.  
Kyle said.

"We can't risk hurting them, we need to get to double ugly up there." Daisy said.

Taking fighting poses, the group charges forward, trying to make their way through the possessed kids without hurting them. A task proving very difficult due to the sharp claws and teeth of the kids: what's worse, they couldn't get a clean shot at JuJu due to the hoards of kids.

"We can't get past right now. Come on, let's pull back and pull together a game plan." Kyle said, grabbing some kid who was biting his leg, tossing her at the goblins before shoving another off Crystal before the group began to retreat, running downstairs, demorphing as they did so.

Unfortunately, as they ran outside and shut the door they were blinded by a powerful spotlight.

"Freeze, hands in the air." The authorities voice of a police officer demanded, a few more cruisers pulling up behind it. Slowly the five began to lift their hands in the air, doing as they were told. After being searched and having their moribites and ranger keys confiscated, (their swords and guns apparently not being felt by the officers during the search due to some sort of strange Sentai clothing weapons logic that no one bothered to question) they were read their Miranda rights and placed in handcuffs, being told that they were to be brought to the police station on charges of trespassing.

After a trip around town they arrived at the Detroit Police Station. After being brought in they were lead up the stairs, and sat down on some benches. After waiting a few minutes to be booked the officers got them and was about to take them to another room when a voice called out for them to stop. Daisy, Deion, and Crystal immediately noticed the way Tommy and Kyle tensed at the sound of the voice, their body language indicating annoyance and displeasure. A tall man, slightly balding with an ok build for middle age walked over to them with a smug look on his face.

"Well what do we have here? I guess I shouldn't be surprised you two got dragged in sooner or later. Absent your usual musketeer I see, but you have new playmates. I'll make sure to come over and say hi to you guys later on. Unfortunately, I have police matters to deal with: I've got a lot of missing kids to find after all." He said, in amusement.

"Well Detective , with you in charge of finding the lost kids of this city, I'm sure the guilty party will sleep easy knowing that there's no chance that they'll ever be found." Tommy shot at him.

"Don't you talk that way to me, In fact, I'll bet you two and that Sam brat have something to do with this!" He almost yelled, getting red in the face. The others shot glances at each other, wondering what the story was.

"That's such a pathetic stretch I'm not even going to bother wasting my time trying to think up a comeback." Kyle said, his face exuding boredom.

"You two may be talking tough now, but you aren't so high and mighty. Sooner or later, you and your murdering friend will shoot yourselves in the foot and I'll laugh. But for now I can't waste my time with you anymore." The detective said, motioning for the officers to take them away. Deion, Crystal, and Daisy all noticed the anger on their friends faces at the mentioning of a "murdering friend". They would have a story to tell later.

**To Be Continued.**

And here's the story, I hope it was worth the wait. It's quite different from my previous chapters, but that's also the point. Part 2 will be out in a few weeks, after I work on some other chapters. Also, I know some people spell Denziman as DenjiMan, but to be honest I've seen it spelt both ways.

Kyle: DenziRed, Red Falcon

Tommy: Blue Swallow, Geki Blue, DenziBlue, Blue Dolphin

Crystal: OhYellow, GekiYellow, DenziYellow, Yellow Lion

Deion: Black Condor, GekiViolet, DenziGreen, Green Sai

Daisy: OhPink, GekiChopper, DenziPink, Black Bison


End file.
